A Majestic's Wish
by yaoi-tezzone
Summary: Draco had wished for Harry's love, but his duty conflicted with his wish. Harry would only love Ginny, but even his heart started to soften though his pride say otherwise. An unforgivable mistake, a manipulating master. AU, mpreg,HPDM
1. Chapter o

A/N : Okay, this chapter was betaed by wonderful Lia, thank you, Lia. He was busy though and I couldn't wait to update the story. So if anyone interested to be my beta, please contact me…

Sorry for the long update. I decide to repair it bit by bit. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer : NOT MINE!!

Majestic's wish

Chapter 0 : Prologue

_December, first year at Hogwarts…_

A man or more likely a boy was standing proudly on the top of a hill, the wind was blowing his velvety long hair and his expensive silk robe moved like a lover's caress. From his place he could see the full view of his land, of his home. He was the ruler of this land. He was born different from others, as the ruler of the entire Majestic. He was the most powerful, the most majestic of all, the High Priest of Etera…

People called him Master because he was their ruler and because he was born nameless. A High Priest didn't need any name. He belonged to his country, as their property…as their slave…

He had to watch them, to make sure everything stayed as it should be. That was why even a little mistake was unforgivable and would be punished harshly, with their soul as its payment.

He always observed them expertly. Sometimes they knew but mostly, they never even noticed. He knew every little change that happened in his country. How the North wind always blew slowly in the noon and smiled warmly down in the morning. How the new white Ragon had been hatched from its shell that morning; a new town had been built in the North of Tossiella that week. Even the newborn that was born parentless in East of Gorth, he knew all about them. There was not a single thing in his country which he didn't know nor understand…

He was the puppeteer, the game master, the one who controlled everything, the one who planned everything. There was nothing in the world that could escape his eyes.

But as years went by, he never could have predicted the turbulence of a single human's heart. The most complicated and dangerous thing in the world.

And this time he played a new game. A game with his heart as its bet...and so he prayed everyday. He prayed for his heart, his people. He prayed he could win and protect his heart, his country and his home.


	2. Chapter 1

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0; font-face font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; .MsoPapDefault mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

A/N : Okay, this chapter was betaed by LIa, thank you, Lia. He was busy though and I couldn't wait to update the story. So if anyone interested to be my beta, please contact me…

Sorry for the long update. I decide to repair it bit by bit. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer : NOT MINE!!

Majestic's wish

Chapter 1 : The beginning

_Fourth years at Hogwarts, March._

In the heavy rain, a black haired boy with his infamous scar lied on the forest floor. His body was covered with mud, blood and salty water. His clothes were torn from his earlier transformation and black fur covered the his entire body, except his face. His eyes were closed, resembling a dead person. Only the up and downward motion from his chest showed that he was still in the world of living.

The boy had been hurt by someone he cared for deeply, not only physically but also emotionally. That was the reason for his previous burst of uncontrollable magic. The man he had trusted, his mentor, betrayed him. His name was Raven and he had been the fallen boy's best friend or he used to be. The boy had always wanted to become like him, free without restriction, doing everything as he pleased. Raven, who was a half blood with too much pride and arrogance for his own good. A black sheep in his own family, almost too similar with the boy's own history. He couldn't help but to have been attracted to him.

His family loved him deeply but couldn't help but think about his status and his role as the Boy Who Lived. The same happened with Dumbledore and a lot of other people. They made a mistake. They never saw him as who he was, only the shell which was called Harry Potter, the Savior of Wizarding World.

So, Raven had been like an oasis in very hot desert. He never cared that he was the supposed savior. For Raven he was just an immature brat with teenager problems. So, Harry told him everything. His deep crush on Ginny, his ambition to be a Quidditch player. Everything. Including password to Grimmauld place, where the Order had lived.

That day, eleven members of the Order had died… because of Raven, because of him. Grimmauld place had been left crumbling and helpless in the hands of the Death Eater. They had surrounded them, a futile fight which had been easily won by the Death Eater.

Harry bit his lips hard till he could taste the bitter taste of his own blood. It should have been him who died, not those people…It was his fault, after all… Now he knew, he knew why Raven never thought of him as the Boy Who Lived, because he had always been his Master's enemy, the one who should be perished by his own hand.

His body ached, yelled for help but he had run away when they tried to touch him… He couldn't stand them. His body was dirty from his own sins, how could they still worship him, after all that happened? He had lost…

His mind had long gone, replaced by his animal instincts. Apparently, Raven's betrayal had cost him more than he thought possible, so much that his magic roared, roared and made him a mindless animal…

Once again, his magic protested, making his body gave another involuntary convulse. The white glow which surrounded his body became brighter and brighter, Harry could tell his magic was trying to kill him, burn him alive…

But then he felt it, a warm light came from his right, cocooning him, protecting him… He never quite understood… but suddenly his pain was gone, his fur started to disappear…

The last thing he knew was that he was safe, that someone cared for him, and that he was not alone…

XXX

_March, fourth years at Hogwarts…_

He woke up sometime later and felt all his body ache. The after effect of his half transformation, he supposed. The rain had stopped, maybe when he had fallen asleep from his exhaustion, he didn't care…

Though Harry's mind was back, he was still filled with doubt and regret. Everything was so confusing from him, he didn't want to meet anyone, never trust or believe again, which he knew would be impossible…

He didn't really want to go back but he was sure the other would be worried. He tried to sit up but his muscle protested his sudden movement and gave a fair warning.

Feeling hopeless because of this new information, he lied down again. Maybe if he stayed still for a while, the others would find him. His thoughts was proven to be right when a while later his sharp hearing found an unfamiliar sound in the silent woods.

Suddenly, something moved in his range of vision, and then a shadow was looming over him, preventing the sun from hitting his body, followed by a gentle voice, a gentle and feminine voice, waking him up from his long sleep.

"Are you hurt?"

He didn't know that sound, someone from the Order, perhaps? But the voice had woken something in him, without his realization, his animalistic instinct started to reappear.

His mind was still logical but when he heard the unfamiliar voice his body started to rebel. His beast was awakened again, and this time, he was not alone...

"Run..." he gave a warning to the voice owner to run away, far away from him. But the girl was still there and his mind started to numb, forgetting everything, except his animalistic need, to survive...

The boy gave inhuman growl and his fur started to grow. With inhuman speed, he seized the owner of beautiful voice. The girl gave a soft yelp, surprised with his animalistic response but she didn't struggled, instead she surrendered to him. Harry was dominated her, trapping the girl beneath his weight. His right hand had captured both of the girl hands before they started to fight him.

He knew he was looking dangerous, his animagus form was half complete. He was not animal nor a human and absolutely more dangerous than a tame werewolf. Too wild for a mere human but this human child didn't fight him though he could smell her fear in the air. Instead she smiled, there was fear in her eyes, but there was something else, patience and trust... Trust? For him?

"Harry?" She asked again, with a soft and gentle voice. Her voice trembled a bit but she still looked more determined than ever. "Why don't we go back? The others are looking for you too."

Harry couldn't hear what the girl had said, his mind was numb from his pain, he couldn't even remember who the girl was, a young child…

"It's me, Ginny. Do you remember?" Flashes of memory started to light his brain but it was still too far for his human's mind to comprehend_. Do you remember? Ginny? The Weasellette? Your crush?_ His inner voice started to trouble him. Then his mind started to struggle, fought against his animal instinct. It affected his body, making it convulse painfully. _Stop! Don't hurt the girl! We love her, remember?_

The girl watched the half animal, convulsing and in a lot of pain. She was afraid but also worried and anxious for the other boy. Her mother already forbade her to try and find the other boy but she didn't obey. She was only thirteen after all, but with her small feet, she tried to find the other boy. It took a while but then she found him, lying lifelessly at the forest floor, almost too pale for living being. She had tried to wake him up but instead ended up almost choked to death by him. She couldn't ask for help or boy would go ballistic and start to attack her…

His mind started to waver…

"Harry!" She urged fervently. "Remember me, Sirius, Daniel or even Snape! We might say or do something you don't like, and I can't lie to you with saying that we will never do that again, but Harry, it doesn't mean that we don't love you. We love you, Harry! Please…please forget about him!! He was not real, the true him is rotten and evil, don't lose to him!" Somehow, those sentences could walk through his beast's barrier. The red head girl saw him convulse and he screamed in pain… split between his two personalities…

"Please, let's go back, Harry, everyone is waiting for us," she added helplessly.

"NO!" the boy shouted painfully. He sat up from the girl. Ginny was almost afraid he would run away from her but she took a relieved sigh when she saw him only sat down a couple meters away from her.

"Harry..." she tried to step closer to the confused boy but one growl from the beast gave her the warning she needed. So, she also sat, leaving a good few meters between them. "Harry," she started again.

The animal growled warningly. He couldn't understand, _why h__as__ this happen? Where was the warm light from before? Why __had __it disappearing?_

But then Harry's consciousness started to surface, fading the animal's memory about the warm light. "No…d…don… not...wan... go… b… ck… h... ate… them...di…rty… "

"Please, Harry. Everyone is worried… even now they are still searching for you. Let's go back, okay?" The red headed girl pleaded hopelessly.

"NO!" Harry shouted, his voice sounded like an animal growl. Then, he sat up and backed away from the Ginny. Ginny was almost afraid that the boy would run away from her, it would be difficult to find the boy again. Fortunately, Harry just only stood a few meters from her, though his stance was like an animal that was ready to attack everyone who meant harm to him and he was growling dangerously at her.

"Oh, Harry…" The red head girl cried silently for the black haired teen misery. "It's okay, no one blames you, Harry. I am sure, they understand…" She tried to reach the boy but another growl warned her to stay away from him. Ginny flinched and gave up. "It's lonely, right? I understand, Harry! That's way you like him, don't you? Because Raven was the only person who regarded you as Harry, not the boy who lived or the Potter boy. It is not you who is at fault, it is Raven's fault. He fooled you and everyone. Now, tell me, Harry, if the adult could be deceived by Raven than why _we _could not be deceived? Since, you are like me, Harry… A child, my mother always said that children would always make mistake and have faults … because we are gullible, naïve and maybe a bit fool, unlike the adults. And just because you're the Boy Who Lived doesn't mean you have to be perfect, you're not! You're just human; a child…likes the rest of Us…"

Harry gave another painful growling, then his body started to convulse again, this time uncontrollably. The girl was confused, wondering about what she could do to help the boy. It saddened her that she could do nothing to ease the boy's pain, instead, she not only watched him with worried eyes. Her tears started to weep, wetting her checks. She couldn't bear to watch it. Her beloved was now howling in pain and scratching himself repeatedly… Scratches and blood started to appear on those tanned skin…

So helpless with her own power, she did the only thing she could, giving him the love and the support he needed. With trembling legs, she walked closer to the beast and without thinking; she threw herself at him and hugged him until he couldn't breath. She didn't care about the scratches and how much he struggled against her, she only continued to hold him in her arms…

After a while, the shaking and the voice became less and less then it stopped completely. Still, Ginny didn't want to hope too much. Afraid, she lifted her head only to see the most breathtakingly eyes she could ever find. At that instant, she knew the boy had back to his humanity side. Relief and happiness flowed through her body and gave her new energy.

"Thank you…" The boy said, his voice laced with tears… "Thank you for being here… thank you for being with me…"

"You don't have to… I will be always with you…forever…" She added hesitantly, afraid of his rejection but it was too late to change her words. The boy answered it with a squeezed from his hand, giving her a fluttery warmth in her heart. Both of them lied there in the silent woods, never cared about the hectic world outside…

In this place, they were only boy and girl, not the Boy Who Lived with the Weasley child, and no matter what happen in the future, they knew they could handle it as long as they were together…

XXX

_March, fourth years at Hogwarts…_

If Harry animalistic side had been still kicking, he would recognized that the source of the warm light had been standing silently at his right from almost an hour. However, the beast was gone and was replaced with the true Harry Potter, the Potter who had rejected him and chose his twin brother with their little cronies…

Harry's savior only left him for a while, he thought that maybe some water would be good for the exhausting boy, just for a while…

Just for a while…

Then she snatched him out from under his nose.

What right did she have? He was the one who helped him first… He was the one who healed him… If he hadn't give Harry his magic beforehand, he was sure the Weasellette would be dead by now…

He sneered at them, at their comfortable cuddling on the forest floor. It wasn't fair…Why did it always happen to him? It was him who supposed to cuddly with the other boy, not some ugly red head with freckled face!

He was sure if he appeared in front of them and said the truth that he was the one who had save him, both of them would hex him unmercifully, for his lie… Except, he didn't lie, he never lie, especially about the other boy…

Both of them had lived in Slytherin for years now, but Potter never bothered to learn about him and not only about him but also about their dorm, about Slytherin, their ideas of greatness… He was busy saving the World with his twin and their cronies, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, what a joke…

Sometimes he wondered why the Sorting Hat chose to put Harry in Slytherin, why not put him together with his twin in Gryffindor? Did Harry choose the Slytherin to rile Dumbledore up? He never knew and maybe would never know because Harry would never trust him…

He sneered once more at the sickeningly sweet couple… Just waited … He had another game coming around… And this time he would make sure Harry would be conscious enough to recognize him, not some red head character… But before that he still had some personal business toward a certain man for hurting his precious _vessel_…

And with that, Draco Lucius Malfoy apparated from the silent woods…

…


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : Okay, this chapter was not betaed. So if anyone interested, please contact me…

Sorry for the long update. I decide to repair it bit by bit. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer : NOT MINE!!

A Majestic's wish

Chapter 2: The depression

_Fifth years at Hogwarts, June._

Sirius had been walked aimlessly in the long corridor of Malfoy Manor when he saw his Godson, sitting morosely on the corner of the hall. It was like his life had ended. Without any hesitation, the dog animagus sat beside him. There were no words uttered between the two of them. The Godfather was afraid that he would upset his Godson further with his inane talk, and the Godson didn't have any energy to start any conversation between them. He was simply too depressed.

But since Sirius was no quiet person, he couldn't bear with the silence and opened his big mouth. "It will be Okay, Harry." He said and gave an awkward pat on Harry's head. The boy got away from Sirius's persistent hand but he still didn't utter a single word.

Sirius sighed. Despite his cheerful attitude, in reality, the Black's heir was really troubled with Harry's predicament. He didn't know why but his Godson always succeeded to land himself in unfortunate situation. In the end, the silence between them emerged again. Both of men didn't know what to say… Sirius was the happy-go-lucky person who he admitted to himself, pretty irresponsible. And Harry was your emotional-teenager type who couldn't even communicate his emotion freely. What a disaster combination…

Sirius peeked at Harry at the corner of his eyes. Really, if harry was not his Godson and younger than him about ten years or more, he would seduce Harry himself. Who would not? Harry in his wizard's attire was irresistible. He wore a dark green robe with intricate sewing of Rune's symbols on his back. The cuff was decorated with a beautiful silver ornaments. His brilliant green eyes, Sirius had ordered him to fix his eyesight two years ago, were looked as radiant as ever. He looked ready to be devoured by hungry fangirls or fanboys… Too bad, those fans had to duel face to face with his will-be-fiancé, Draco Malfoy.

Sirius sank deeper on his uncomfortable seat on the floor. No matter how big and magnificent the Manor was…one thing would never change, the floor was always hard to sit on…

Sirius knew, though, that it wasn't Harry's choices to wear the extravaganza clothes. He was convinced that the choice was made by Lily and Tonks, both of them had worked too hard, in Sirius's opinion, to make this engagement party succeeded. Sirius snorted, why did they bother to do that was beyond Sirius's comprehension, especially if the main actor was sitting here, depressed and sad. In a matter of fact, the boy simply didn't care…

"What are you doing here, Padfoot?" Remus's somber voice was heard from his left side. He turned his head only to see his best friend walked closer to them with a concern in his face. Apparently, Remus had seen Harry's dejected posture and detected that something was wrong.

"Hey. Don't blame me! He was already teary when I saw him." Sirius angered with the accusation in Remy's face. "Besides, I only want to explore the Manor, you know try to find if they keep something dark in their home. Well, I didn't find anything, though, But, hey when I find harry I thought. Why should I be on the outside cheering those pampering fools if the main actor was here, inside, sitting alone?"

"Sirius? You are Harry's Godfather, you should set a better example."

The dog animagus looked chastised with his friend lecture. With a sheepish expression he gave a surrender hand sign. "Uhh… Okay… But Remy…" Sirius whined, like a child. "Could you see how depressed Harry? I just want to cheer him up."

"Thanks, Siri, but no need…" Harry's short reply was his answer.

Sirius's expression became sad by Harry's lack of enthusiasm. After seeing that Remus forgot about Sirius's misbehavior earlier, then started to console his cub, for him, Harry was the child that he and Tonks always wanted…

"What's the matter, cub?" He took the empty side in Harry's side, opposite of Sirius. "You could tell your uncle Moony…"

"Nothing."

Remus and Sirius stared at each other. Silently, changing their concern with their gaze. "Really, is this about Ginny Weasley?"

"NO!" He answered quickly, too quickly in Remus's opinion. "It's just this whole ordeal tires me out, I will be fine on the party, well I think…" he grimaced with his own words.

The three of them knew though that Harry's condition would only be worsened when he was confronted by his family and especially Ginny. Almost everyone in their family knew about his infatuation with the youngest Weasley and actually James and Arthur had talked about their engagement a while ago… So, it became a bit shocks for both men when they knew that Harry would engage with the Malfoy child, especially because a silly Will.

A long time ago, when almost all the pureblood families still had a close relationship among each other, the Potters and the Malfoy was agree to finalize their good relationship by wed both of their children… But unfortunately, the bride from the Malfoy's patriarch was sick with an unknown disease and died at a young age. Left unmarried, the Potters decided to wed the groom with another woman, but their intention was still hold, even stronger than before… So, they had decided, the fifth generation after their time had to wed their first children with each other before the age of seventeen, if this condition prevailed to happen then all the Potters and the Malfoys would rendered squib and sterile…

"Hey, at least, Draco Malfoy is not ugly…" Sirius with his own way tried to cheer him up.

"Well, it is true… Your ancestor could make a pact with the Crabbes or the Goyles, and now that will be, euh… disgusting."

"Sirius!" This time, Remus yelled louder than before but the other man kept talking aimlessly.

"Well, at least you don't need to worry about money, I heard the Malfoy are loaded and Dumbledore said they had changed side, well with their son…"

"Sirius!"

A smacked on the head and a loud," Ouch, Remus, that's hurt!" ended the endless monologue.

"Tell me what troubling you, Harry?" Remus asked gently.

At first, Harry chose to quiet but Remus hugged his shoulder t4enderly. Harry couldn't resist the comfort then leaned his head on Remus's shoulder. It was warm with both of the Marauders surrounded him. At first, Harry didn't want to talk but his barrier was broken when Sirius pet his hair awkwardly. He started to talk and when he said the first words, he didn't seem that he could stop. "It's just… It's just that… I don't know what I will do about my feeling… it hurts… Everything is hurting me. I am not supposed to feel like this, right? Not if I will be wed to the Malfoy." And he almost spitted those words.

"Are you mad at your family, for forcing you on the Malfoys' hand?" Remus asked again, softly.

Harry nodded but then shook his head left and right.

"Then what, Harry?" Sirius's voice was unsurprisingly gentle for the usually loudly Marauders.

"This whole situation!" Harry's voice was raised a couple octave higher. Both Sirius and Remus knew though that it was better for Harry to release his emotion like this than kept it in his heart. Since, someday, he could explode and for a Wizard as powerful as Harry, his emotional outburst could lead to mass destruction. "It is ridiculous! At first, I am angry because I love Ginny, and always think that someday she will be the one who become my wife, not some pompous ass like Draco Malfoy, but then…then… I am angry because it is like I have no control over my life. Like someone has decided everything for me, first the prophecy, then Dumbledore and now even this stupid Will? I hate it. Am I not supposed to be the Boy Who Lived? Shouldn't I have more power to decide my own life?"

Both of the man only could stare each other helplessly, not knowing how to help the other boy. Yes, they thought that it was a little unfair for Harry to handle everything. His parent didn't even try to understand his feelings and his twin, Remus blanched at the thought. He knew that Daniel always stared at Ginny with longing in his eyes. But still, Remus had thought that married Draco Malfoy was better than lost your magic and the ability to have children. Sadly, harry didn't think so…

Remus couldn't do nothing, he could only hug the poor boy tighter. After a while, Sirius copied his action, silently agreeing that what Harry needed now was a support that he did the right thing, ears to hear his complaints. Both he and Sirius could only give a little time for hary to collect himself, so he wouldn't break himself in front of a lot of people, in front of the Malfoy, in front of the girl he loved. Remus knew after Harry entered the party, he would wear his Slytherin's mask, the confident and the cool Boy-who-Lived the boy wet his eyes, at least, they could provide the boy some time to collect himself. He knew as a Slytherin, Harry had his own mask, his mask as the boy who Lived…

XXX

_Fifth years at Hogwarts, June._

With a dread body and unhurriedly steps, Harry entered the garden. The Malfoy had decided since they would use their Manor for the engagement party, then the Malfoy Manor's Garden which was famous for its beauty was the perfect choice. Harry hated it because it meant that there would be a lot of people came, more than he could handle it. Abruptly, the room was silenced, almost by invincible power. It was probably funny if the reason for this silence was not Harry himself. Harry could see all his family and friends' reaction. He could see a proud face on his father's face though their relationship was used to be somewhat awkward after he was put in Slytherin but everything was gone and forgotten when he agreed to save his family from the squib's fate. His mother, his kind mother smiled hugely, happy that finally, his son met his life's partner. Then he saw his twin's expression and almost shocked to the core. Was that hatred the emotion he looks at his twin eyes? Did he see bitterness and resentment for him in his eyes? But why? From the entire member in his family, Harry was closer to his twin than almost everyone, he always thought that his twin understood his reason, but maybe he was wrong after all…

He looked around, his inner and immediate family's expression was varied from sympathy and understanding. He could see that both Remus and Sirius had opted to stand on the corner, giving him an encouraging smile which he replied with the same smile.

Then he saw her…

He saw Ginny… Harry could see how pale Ginny was. Her eyes were red from crying all night and the black ring that surrounded her eyes signaling her lacked of sleep. Harry wanted to hug her, to take her away from the pain, from everyone, to escape this façade… but he couldn't…nor he had any rights…

She sat at the front row and he knew Ginny chose it that way so she could make sure that everything was really happen, that her lover married somebody else, not because he didn't love her but because the fate had cruelly separate them… So she could forget him faster…

And it hurt him, more than anything else. It was hurt that Ginny could look him right on the eyes and never wavered. Harry knew that he only need one single movement or one single twitch then Ginny would stand beside him, along with Remus, Sirius and Daniel, to support him against this silly arrangement.

But he couldn't… There was too much stake here… He couldn't let his power lose, not only for his family but also for the Wizarding World.

Sometimes, Harry really hated being a Hero…

Then, he noted bitterly that Daniel's hand held Ginny hand tightly, offering a silent support. The view was covered so he couldn't see but Harry who had a lot experience with Death Eater and their tricks could see it, clearly. And now he understood, he understood the reason for Daniel's anger. Daniel loved Ginny and always loved her… Daniel loved her so much that he let Harry had her since he knew that Ginny's love for Harry was unparalleled. Harry envied him, envying those hand that covered the feminine and slender hand. Now, he didn't even have the right to hold those slender hands …no more… But everything had happened and he couldn't change it. Though, he could feel the prickled hurt in his heart, screaming at him to back to Ginny. It was too late, he closed his heart so he wouldn't feel the pain… He might be married with Draco but his heart would always belong to Ginny.

He walked faster and more determined than before, lifting his head proudly and ready to face everything they threw at him. In his mind, he heard the fate laughed at him…

XXX

_Fifth years at Hogwarts, June._

Draco Lucius Malfoy looked perfect, no, he was more than perfect; he was ridiculously and amazingly beautiful. Well, a little bit too feminine for his taste but he took the submissive role in their partnership as it had been written on the contract, so it couldn't be help.

The blond was ecstatic, he always waited for this day and now it became reality… His wish had been granted, no matter how big the prices were… he didn't care! He had what he had been wished for…

Draco felt awful for Harry, though… He knew that Harry loved the Gryffindor's girl, _the Weasellette,_ but Draco convinced that gradually, Harry would learned to love him, like Draco always did…

Draco specially grew his hair for this day, so they could untie it in beautiful ponytail with Malfoy' emblem as the binding, as symbolized in the submissive partner, the carrier... he didn't want to bring any shame to Malfoy's household and his fiance's name if he didn't act like a proper submissive.

Carefully, Draco had chosen silver robe that was made from fairy silk, so smooth even cat would slip from it, for his engagement party, he knew that he looked good in those… The robe had a beautiful metallic blue border Elvin threads and on the back was sew a beautiful intricate pattern mixed from flowers, Malfoys and Potters symbols by a silvery threads. For Malfoys, it was a green Dragon with two sword crossed on the front. And for the Potters it was a black Griffin who breathed red fire. The robe itself fitted his posture seductively; making him became more delicious for every eye that would see him...

Draco was aware that he should be happy, his robe was perfect, for they made it for almost six months and his hair, and his face was also perfect, since his hair dresser and beautician spent almost five hours to make it…Besides, he would be engaged soon to be married with Harry Potter, his long time crush, and he should be happy, right? His wish had come true after all…

How Draco wished it became true. He knew that he had been lying to himself. Draco was a Malfoy, illegally or not. He was birthed to be a selfish, to be proud and to be beautiful… he knew the reason Harry engaged with him. He knew if the contract was vanished tomorrow, Harry wouldn't bother to be here at all… And Draco didn't want that. He loved… no maybe; he was obsessed with the black haired boy. He wanted Harry to here with him, even without the contract, he knew that it was impossible.

He felt Harry was unfair. The black haired boy hate everything about Malfoy, he hated everything about Slytherin and everything that was labeled as a Dark. Harry never would understand why people chose to be dark. He was too blind, in Gryffindor's glory, even though he was a Slytherin himself. As a hero, Harry was lacked something, it was his compassion and understanding about the dark side.

But it was okay, Draco would fix it. As soon as he could… he would introduce harry to the Slytherin's way. Draco was a Malfoy and liked, every Malfoy before him, he was a stubborn one… He would never give up on Harry.

"You're day dreaming, Draco." His mother reminded him, though it didn't sound gentle it didn't had the usual coldness she used to say to him.

Draco and Narcissa relationship were a bit difficult to comprehend. In other hand, Draco was Lucius's son and Narcissa was his wife but on the other hand, Draco was Lucius's bastard child… At first, their relationship was a bit tacky, a cold and uncaring relationship but then it was changed when Draco accepted their Great Grandfather's Will. According to the Will, the one who supposed married with the Potter's heir was Scorpious not him, Scorpius was the true Malfoy heir, after all. And Draco was only a bastard child but since no one knew this little fact, except his Godfather, Severus and his family. He could replace his brother successfully.

It didn't means their relationship had been changed to become a heart-warming relationship. No, but they managed to be civil enough in the front of the Potter and their guest, without throwing insult in every seconds.

"Sorry, mother… I just lost in my thoughts…" He replied warmly. His eyes fixed on Narcissa's eyes through his mirror.

"Daydreaming about Harry Potter?" She asked unashamedly.

Draco only chuckled, really, Narcissa understood him better than his father, maybe from their constant bickering? "It's rude to interfere with people's business; didn't you say that, mother?"

Narcissa only chuckled darkly. "You know it is true…" He chided amusedly.

With elegant, almost dancing moves, Narcissa walked closer to Lucius' no their son. Draco watched him like a hawk from the mirror's reflection. Draco was always amaze with how Narcissa moved, almost like a dancer. Once, he tried to imitate it but only half successful with his effort. Though, Narcissa had promised him since that episode that she would give him a practice worth of a true Malfoy.

"Let me…" She said to Draco, who since fifteen minutes ago, had tried and quite helplessly at that to fix his hair.

With a finesse that only a woman had, she started to comb his hair with magical brush. Draco became too absorbed in Narcissa's hand movement. But, suddenly, her pale hand stopped, only to rest at both of his shoulder. "Thank you for doing this for us, Draco

Draco only shook his head left to right, silently saying no. Besides, if he was honest with himself, he had secret motives, agreeing this Will.

At first, when the Will had activated, both the Potters and the Malfoys had begun an endless search to counter the spell. Unfortunately, the magic on the Will was an ANCIENT one; no one and not even Dumbledore could find how to break it…

But Draco knew better, it was one of his favored subjects, after all… But he wouldn't tell, even to his father or Severus who he loved so much, not until the time was right…

"No need to thank me, mother… After all we are a family, aren't we, mother?" Draco knew though, liked every Malfoy knew no bastard child could became a Malfoy. But still, a man could ever hope…

Still, Narcissa answered him with one of her charming smile. "Yes, Draco… You are…"

Draco waited; he knew Narcissa had something she wanted to tell. "I don't know what are you thinking, Draco. Associate with Harry Potter." She sighed when his child only opted to silence. "The Dark Lord was not too happy with your decision."

Draco tensed. "Did the Dark Lord hurt father and Severus?"

Narcissa pet Draco's hair gently. "You know how Dark Lord's work…" Which meant, 'yes, he hurt them'. "But they would attend the ceremony." Meaning that their injury was not too severe.

"I hate him. I don't know how father and Severus could stand him." It was true, that his family had changed side to the Light side since a year ago. His father had came back to his sense and leaved the dark Lord. But, the old cot Dumbledore had made his father a new spy in the dark Lord's inner circle. He hated them, whether it was Dumbledore or Voldemort, sometimes, he tempted to play with fate and let them crushed themselves.

"Not only you, but I also feel the same. But your father is the dominant in our relationship, he also the Leader of our family. We couldn't help but obey him as the ancient's code of pureblood stated." Narcissa only scolded his son mildly.

"Stupid rules, and stupid father." He added after thinking for a while.

Narcissa chuckled, humorously. "You will have the same fate as me; you are also a submissive in your relationship…"

"I won't let myself to be subjugate in those fool rules. Besides, Harry isn't similar with father."

"Why not?" She arched his eyebrow. "It is because you are smarter than me? Or because your fiancé is not a Malfoy?" Narcissa's grip in his shoulder became harder. "Yes, it's maybe true. But Harry Potter wouldn't put up with your nonsense, with your secret. He is not a Malfoy, therefore he don't understand to honor the ancient code of pureblood, he wouldn't honor you! He will crush you, without thinking." Then she added softly. "It's not too late, now, Draco."

Narcissa's order almost seemed like plead in Draco's ears. And he knew, despite her harsh words, Narcissa only thought about his welfare.

Gently, he squeezed his mother hand. "I know how to take care of myself."

She sighed, defeated. "If you are sure…" When Draco glared at him, she added. "Though, I prefer the red head one, Daniel Potter, I presume?"

Draco snorted inelegantly. "And let myself drown in the Gryffidorism? Or let myself sweep with red haired child, like the Weasley? No thank you, mother… At least, Harry has black hair and in Slytherin…"

"At least, the Gryffindor one, will be easier to control, unlike Harry Potter. He is as stubborn as mule."

"Please stop it, mother…" He asked gently but sharply, immediately making her queit. "I am truly sorry, mother but I don't want to discuss it. It is too late now. I have already made my mind…" he said stubbornly.

Narcissa could see the seriousness in Draco's tone and eyes. She admitted her defeat, no matter what she said, it would be pointless now. Narcissa was a smart woman, she knew that Draco must be hiding something from her, from his family. It was not the first times her son did this. But the situation was different then, the Malfoy was not as favored as in the past, just one wrong step and they would ended up in Azkaban.

She stared at her child, even though Draco was not her biological son, their features were resembled each other greatly. Severus and almost everyone said that Draco was Lucius's miniature but they were wrong. The Malfoys knew better. Scorpious was the one who resembled his father and Draco, Draco was her miniature, from the way he walked, acted and talked.

Draco caught her stare and smiled at her, he replied with her soft smile.

"Please." She heard her son pleaded, "Do not be sad. I know what I am doing."

"He will hurt you, Draco, unlike the Gryffindor one," She gave the last warning and ignored Draco's protest. "Gryffindor is too noble for their own good, but Harry Potter, he is a Slytherin. He is too cunning, too ambitious and I am afraid…" now her voice started to vibrate. "I am afraid that you will lose…"

"Mother…" He was truly touched with his mother's concern but this was something he had to do, no one could stop him now, not when the motion had been started by him…

"And why is the sad face about? Shouldn't today become a happy and memorable day?" A light and teasing voice startled the occupant of the room; swiftly they turned their head around, tensed. The Malfoy still had lot enemies out there, whether from the Dark side, the Light side or even the Ministry and it would be no surprise if one of them attacked in this occasion.

"Lucius! You had surprised us!" His wife chided gently, but you could see her expression soften when her eyes met his.

"And what are you doing, father? Shouldn't you be outside, entertaining our guest?"

Lucius only raised his eyebrow. "Ah, but who can help himself if there is two lovely bride, unguarded, in this secluded room?" Contrary, to popular belief, Lucius Malfoy was not a cold hearted man. Actually, he was a family man. In the past, he was quite troubled with Narcissa and Draco' endless fights since he could never took any side, not if he still loved his life.

"So, what were you talking about?" He asked, unknowingly digging his own grave.

Narcissa took a tired sigh and Draco only rolled his eyes. "Can you advice your son, Lucius? He acts stupid, chose Harry Potter as his fiancé, like our problem with the Dark Lord and Dumbledore is not enough. He wants to add another enemy in our list…"

"Really?" Lucius asked, arching his eyebrow slightly.

"Don't mind her, father. Mother is only fussy about my choice in man…" Draco said, only answered with Narcissa's snort.

"Draco…Narcissa" his father scolded warningly. He really didn't need one of their fights this time, not when the Ministry and Dumbledore and even Voldemort's spy attended this party as his guest. The Dark Lord begrudgingly accepted that Lucius had to married Draco with one of the Potter boy. It was the Dark Lord himself, the one who recommended Draco to choose Harry Potter, easier to spy, he said. Fortunately for him, Draco agreed heartily with this idea, Lucius couldn't help but shuddered if he thought what would happen if Draco refused Voldemort's idea.

And that was one of his problems; Draco had accepted Harry Potter as his dominant. Draco was the most domineering person er…child, Lucius ever knew, for him to accept the position as a submissive without complaint was very suspicious.

Curiously, he said. "Your mother is right, Draco I don't think that Harry Potter is the right choice for you…"Lucius's eyes stared deeply on those unending silver.

Draco only chuckled. "Yes, father…"

"We won't help you if Potter start to act likes the star he is…"

Draco only rolled his eyes. "He isn't…" But then he added. "I won't ask for help, father." Narcissa gasped softly at the bold answer. "And I won't regret it…"

As a Malfoy and Slytherin, Lucius knew the time to give up or to never let go… And this time was the time for the first choice. He gave suffering sigh. "Then, it is as you wish, Draco…"

"Thank you, father…" A warm hug for his beloved child was his reward, he turned his eyes only to see his wife silently accused his action with her eyes, his blond child had already busy himself to prepare the last touch for his engagement.

"What?" he asked.

"Hhh… I know you're spoiling him…"

"What! I am not!"

But this time, it was Narcissa's time to ignore him. "Draco… I know your infatuation for…" And that new information attracted his attention. His son, Draco Malfoy loved someone. Well, it didn't mean that he thought Draco was cold boy who couldn't love anyone besides himself. NO, he just thought that no one could up to Draco's standard. Oh, he wouldn't miss it…

But then knocks at the door ended their family issues. Abruptly, Scorpius's head appeared after the door had opened. His eyes filled with suspicion when he saw Lucius's giddy expression since not every day you would find a giddy Lucius Malfoy…

"Mother? Father? Big Brother?" He asked confusingly only to be answered by silence "What had happen?! Why is that all of you left our guest alone?! Do you think that I could split myself to attend their annoying question all by myself?"

Lucius blinked and blinked again, and then he couldn't help but laughed. And his laughter then followed by Draco and Narcissa's and even Scorpious, after his temper tantrum couldn't help but laughed with them.

After they calmed down from their hysteria, Lucius smiled, not the patented- Malfoy-smirk but a real smile, reserved only for his family. Softly, he took Draco and Narcissa's hand then ordered his family though with gentleness. "Okay...stop this nonsense. Let escort our beautiful Draco to his party..." And with that the four members of the Malfoy family left the room. Their Malfoys' mask was put back on their face and firmly attached, making the other people, the non-Malfoy, couldn't interpret their feelings. As it should be...

But before they left the room, Lucius couldn't help but took a look in the big mirror that Draco used to prepare himself. There, on the mirror, he looked at their family's reflection, a perfect family. Him, Narcissa, Draco and Scorpius...

This was his family and he wouldn't let them go, not for Voldemort, Dumbledore or even all the gold in the Gringott's.


	4. Chapter 4

Majestic's wish

Chapter 3: The Revealed Past

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

_Fifth years of Hogwarts_.

* * *

In the end, even Narcissa's constant whining could never change Draco's opinion about his engagement to Harry Potter. Lucius also knew that Draco must had another reason, a simple crush wouldn't make him stand at Potter's side as his submissive, he was certain about that. But what? He didn't know and he knew he would never know, but knowing Draco's character…

Lucius thought that maybe Draco imagine that it was almost like a game, a battle game between him and Harry, he always thought that life was a big game; it was played by human but was directed by the God. And no matter what the game was, and what the cost was… He would always win, he would never lose, it was not because he was a Malfoy, but because Draco was Draco, someone who was unique, someone who was different…

He still remembered the first time he met Draco, seven years ago. It was in December, in cold weather not like this warm March…

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

_**Flash back, four years ago…**_

"_Master, Master Lucius, someone asked for you…"_

_Lucius Malfoy, the Head of Malfoy family, sat on his favorite chair in the Head family study room, he had been tried to arrange the Malfoy property's document and study it, since his father's death, all documents had been neglected…_

"_What is it, Libby? Can you see that I am busy, ask the guest to wait for me. I will meet him later." He answered firmly and didn't even bother to lift his head from the document he looked at._

"_S...S…Sorry. Libby is… sorr…rry, sorry, Mister Lucius… But the guest…didn't want to wait. H…he said he know… you will…say that...s...so he said... he will come ...here…if Mister ...d...ont come out…"_

_Then, Lucius lifted his head from his document, he saw his personal house elf, Libby, the one who had took care for him since he was a mere baby, biting his lips and tugged his own clothes nervously. Libby was quite special for a house elf since he didn't want to kill himself every time he made mistake, or maybe just because he was always right and loyal to boot to Lucius so he didn't have any reason to._

_So for Libby to object Lucius's request was a rarity, indeed… "Tell me, Libby, who is this guest?" He asked calmly, though actually his heart was beating faster and faster as the time went by. Because, sometimes, just sometimes, his old acquaintances came to him and asked for help to hide them from the Light side or Ministry's searching…_

_The house elf looked relief, it had only meant Lucius asked for the right question… but when he wanted to answer Lucius's direct order, Lucius couldn't hear his voice, he could see Libby mouth moved and almost screamed in panic but not even a single word was uttered by the opened mouth._

"_Stop it, Libby…" He ordered commandingly._

"_Yes, Mister Lucius, Sir…" The elf was looking at him questioningly, clearly confused about his request. If his guess was correct; his house elf was magically manipulated so he couldn't tell about his guest appearances…_

_With a deep sigh he stared at his elf and said, "It is okay, Libby. I will meet my guest shortly…"_

_The house elf only bowed lowly and with a loud pop disappeared from the room, leaving a confused Lucius behind about his mysterious guest._

_

* * *

_

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

_Lucius knew he was staring unabashedly, but he couldn't help it, his guest, the one who wanted to met him was only a mere child, maybe ten or twelve most, and the shocking thing was that he was almost looked like him, no, he meant resemble him when he was ten years old…_

_His guest was only a child, his hair was long until it reached his elbow but tied in ponytail style, his skin was almost as pale as pearl and his silver eyes stared at him, almost as he could read him liked a book… He was truly liked a doll, a beautiful doll… Lucius almost wanted to touch him, just to make sure that he was a human…_

_He was standing in the center of the room, stared excitedly at the room décor, like he never saw the ornament before. And, though Lucius never realized it, there was someone besides him and the child on the room, the man watched them silently, and prepared to launch an attack if the Malfoy leader dared to attack his companion._

"_Luc...Lucius-san?" Startled, he faced at his questioning guest, ashamed, because he was truly enchanted with his guest appearance that he forgot where he was until his guest's voice wake him up from his daydreaming. His voice was melodious but had a bit accent to it, a foreigner, Lucius thought._

"_Ah... I am sorry. I've been sidetracked for a moment." He was babbling, he knew that but he couldn't help it, the boy had something, something that enchanted every people who saw him…_

_The he heard it, the boy laughed, childish and innocent laughs, something that never filled this house for a long time ago. Malfoys was never innocent or childish, even his nine years old Scorpius couldn't produce this childlike voice as the boy had done._

"_Nah, it is okay, people used to do that when they meet me for the first time." The he smiled again and that smile almost took Lucius breath away._

_Since he felt quite boneless with those smile, the Lord Malfoy sat down on one of the plush chair and signed his guest to follow him to sit opposite of him, "Please, sits down." But his guest didn't comply, instead of doing what he was told; his bold guest chose to sit right beside him. "So, what can I do for you, Mister…" politely he asked his guest name but instead of answering Lucius's answer the boy only shook his head, refusing to answer his question._

_Then his childlike expression turned to be sad, liked he wanted to tell something unpleasant. "Actually, I want to tell you some secret, Lucius… a dark secret, if you will…"_

_He knew he looked confused, so the child asked him to come closer, when they were closer enough for the child's want, the child leaned on him then whispered in his ears, and Lucius's sense was filled with a sweet, wonderful, and unique smell ._

"_I am your lost child…"_

_Surprised, with the shocking news, he stood quickly from the chair, made the child stumbled from his lap, and almost humiliatingly lost his balance if someone didn't catch him… An unfamiliar hand… and absolutely not his guest hand because this hand was big, tanned, and covered with scars…_

_He tried to struggle from this hand, but it seemed became bigger and grasped his entire body in one hand, made his struggled useless._

_The child only stared at him and smiled innocently but then Lucius realized that smile was a fake one, there was something too mature, too dangerous in this child…_

"_Please, don't struggle, Lucius-san. I really hate if I have to kill you… I will be very very sad if that happen, I loves you, after all, you're my lovely father…" Then he felt the child's magic, a magic that was too powerful for a ten years old Wizard. Lucius was horrified with his miniature copy's power, where did this power come from…_

_The child stared at him intently, making him felt naked, exposed and scared. The hand who grabbed him tightly then loosened when the child nod. He turned his head and saw who held him captive, he could only saw a man in black cloak, his height was more than two meters, and he emitted a dark and dangerous aura, a chilled auras… He couldn't saw his face nor did he recognize the posture…_

"_Ara…Where is my manner?" The childish voice said again… "Mmm, please sit, Lucius-san…"_

_Cautiously, he sat in front of the child; this time he chose a different chair, sat as further as possible from the child, the innocent looking child only chuckled amusingly at his action. "I think I might mishear, you said you are my child?" And he couldn't help the anxious and confused tone to permeate his voice, it was impossible. He was always faithful to Narcissa, because unlike others pureblood marriage, they loved each other deeply…_

"_Umm...yes…I…"_

"_It was impossible!" He shouted then stood again, his anxiousness made him stood then walked around in circle. "I've never betrayed Narcissa's trust! I am a faithful husband!"_

_The child didn't even blink with his anger, he only waved his hand boringly, "Yes, of course you are…"_

_He disrupted the childish voice again. "Then…how could I have…"_

"_But you're not only a faithful husband, Lucius." He continued and didn't even hear Lucius's protest. "You were or are also faithful followers…" He was mocking him, "You are the faithful follower of the dark Lord, are you not?"That statement made Lucius gaped with astonishment._

"_Do you remember eleven years ago?"_

_When Lucius for once just preferred to be quiet, he continued his story. "There was a lovely young lady, a lovely young lady with black hair and obsidian eyes, have you forgotten her?" His voice started to raise, only a step away from shouting. "She was not a Witch, she never was, but… she was trapped in one of your Death Eater's activity. They held her in old and dirty motel room, every minute, every day had passed, she had wondered what would happen to her, then… her answer had come…"_

"_It was full moon that time, they had pushed her and forced her in some unfamiliar room, she could saw a snake like man sat on magnificent chair, almost liked a king. And those men came to her; they ripped her clothes… and raped her, again…again…and again…"_

"_She screamed at them, to stop but they didn't, she could hear the snake like's voice encouraged them, laughed at her, at her sorrowful scream…"_

"_All of you rape her…" He didn't even raise his voice but Lucius's could hear it clearly…voice that filled with so much hatred and bitterness._

"_She was just visiting this country to see the beautiful scenery, once last time journey before he marries to this lovely man… But ended up pregnant when she came home… A shame, a disgrace to his country, to his family and to herself…" The child whispered sadly. "Have you forgotten it, Father?"_

_Lucius's knees felt weak, that he had to hold on the arm chair so he could stand and stared at the furious child. "B...But how could you…"_

"_How could I know you are my father from all of her rapist?" He gave him a mocking laughs. "Isn't clear? The hair, the eyes… All of it screams Malfoy, don't you think so?" But then he added again, his voice still had the same bitterness it carried before. "Actually it was very difficult to track you down because you come from a different country. But I cannot give up, I have to find you, I have to find my father…" His voice and face had back to normal, a normal child, but Lucius could felt the sadness and bitterness in his face. He gave another pitied gaze at Lucius._

"_You can test me with one of your paternity spell, but the result will be the same…" He added again when Lucius still stood speechless, too shocked to perform words, and disbelieved colored his face. "The reality won't change Lucius; I am still your child. Don't you feel proud for me, Father?"_

_The room was filled with uncomfortable silence; Lucius could hear his own raging breaths filled the eerie room. It wasn't supposed to happen. Lucius could remember that night eleven years ago. He remembered the girl's scream, her horror-filled eyes, when the Death Eater had raped her. He didn't want to do that, he actually preferred they killed her than degraded her pride liked that, but the order came from Voldemort himself._

_So, they raped her, Pettigrew, Snape, Macnair and him, with Voldemort watched them amusedly. Then, when it was finished, they left her lied there, waiting for her own death…_

_Lucius always thought that the girl had died but he was wrong because prove of his sin stared at him on the eyes… Challenging him, taunting him, mocking him…_

"_What do you want?" Finally, he gave it up, he couldn't win against this child, he was too cunning and too dangerous, and even now Lucius could feel the child's Magic pricked his body sharply. Besides, he was not a cold hearted man who would kill his own child. "Is it Money? I can give you all the money you want… but I beg you…" The words stopped at his throat, 'A Malfoy should not begged' that was his father used to say, but his father was dead and couldn't critic every single moves he made now. "But…I beg you…please leave my family alone…If they know about this, their heart will tear, they will be hurt deeply, and our family will be broken beyond repair…"_

"…_Your family, father? Am I not part of your family?" He purposely, pointed at the word father, making him flinched at every word. The child smiled then, but his smile was sad and filled with pity. "I don't need money." He said simply, and then he stood from his chair and walked toward him. "I want a family, I want to be a Malfoy, becoming part of yours, father…"_

"_I can't… you can't…" He rubbed his hand at his hair nervously; he could felt his sweat started to pour from his core._

_The child's hand grasped his chin tightly, made him lift his head and looked at the hypnotizing eyes. "You will need me!" He said with full conviction, almost making Lucius believed in him…" You will need me… I know that, there will be someday when you need my help to handle…"_

"_I don't know…I…"_

"_Then let's make a deal, a contract…" The child whispered, his voice sent chills to his bone, his eyes determined and filled with something he couldn't name. "Let's make a contract, we will become a family, just until my age reach seventeen, after that, you will never met me again, never hear about me again… You will free from me…it is your choice"_

_Lucius couldn't even speak, his mind was being hypnotized by this blond child's eyes, its held power to manipulate him, and he knew he should turn his head, but he could not, never… He was already lost and captivated in those silver eyes… He didn't even realize he had said "yes" to the child, and he didn't even remember what happened after he said that… He just knew he had made the contract, and he couldn't escape from it…_

"_What is your name? He asked the child, when everything had over… The black cloak man had disappeared when the contract had been finished, satisfied when his companion seemed happy and unhurt from this encounter. Leaving the blond boy to Lucius' care…_

_Both of them were standing in the center of the room, a symbol had been created on the floor, a binding spell, though Lucius didn't recognize where it came from…_

"_I don't have one…" He replied simply, almost without thinking. "You name me…"_

_Lucius only stared at him and stunned with his nonchalantly attitude. What kind of person who didn't have a name? Everyone was being named the first time they were born. But then he continued his thoughts, for the appropriate name for this child, a beautiful and dangerous child, but finally he said, "Draco…from the Dragon, I don't know why but that name suits you well…"_

"_Draco…Draco… Draco." The child tested the word slowly; he tried to felt it…" I like it…from now on; I will have Draco as my name…" He smiled happily._

_Lucius stared at the small child in wonder. How could a small child do something like this? Did he think now that he had became the part of Malfoy then he would be loved like other Malfoy? Because, no matter how powerful his spell was, a bastard child would never become the part of the Malfoy family, it was one of his family's rules, to stop a bastard child to become a Malfoy's heir. But he couldn't tell that to this boy, this sweet and pretty boy who saw him with adoration in his eyes…_

"_It is okay…" The child said patiently, almost liked he could read his thoughts. "I will make you love me…" He came closer to him but Lucius only step backward and tried to stay as far away as he could, the child eyes looked so sad when he saw his action but with a determined eyes he ran after Lucius and hugged him tightly, almost knocked both of them over. The child's head only reached Lucius's waist, he was truly a small child. How could a small child do this to him?_

"_I will make you happy, Father. I will make you happy and then you will love me as much as you love Narcissa or Scorpius, I will make you proud… I will make you felt no regret…That's way please love me…"_

_This child was so pitiful…Somehow he knew this child was never know the definition of love…So with a shaking hand, he put his hand on the small shoulder and gave the only comfort he could… Maybe… maybe someday, he would love this child…but not now…_

_**End of flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

It had happened four years ago, Lucius and Scorpius had learnt to love the blond doll immensely and if his guess was correct, Narcissa had started to love him, maybe about three or two years ago... And even Severus, the cold hearted bastard he was, strangely doted on the blond angel…

Draco had changed; of course, he was not as cold as he was used to be. Though sometimes, just sometimes, Lucius could see his eyes stared at the moon coldly, he wondered if Draco hated the moon but when he asked that the blond only said, "No… I love it; love it so much that I almost hate it…" And that was Draco's usual answer if he was asked about his past, confusing and puzzling… It was almost like it seemed that Draco himself didn't understand, didn't knew anything.

"Day dreaming, Lucius?" The mocking voice had startled him. "How unlikely for you, especially in such a special occasion…"

"Severus…" He greeted the greasy potion Master. "I am glad to see you. It's surprised me that you came with your greatest robe, it seems." He chuckled at Severus formal attire, black of course, but it actually accentuated his skin, made him somewhat healthy not sickly.

The other man gave an ugly sneer. "Yes, I am almost tempted to… But I know I will be scolded by Draco, if I don't come…" And Lucius chuckled by that. Really, it was no surprise to him if Severus didn't come because Severus Snape and Sirius Black animosity toward each other was legendary. And sometimes, Lucius couldn't help but thinking that maybe Severus was enjoyed their childish banters more than he liked to admit it…

Both of them stared at the ceremony, the processing had started a long time ago, they didn't even spare at the beautiful decoration, both eyes was fixated at the Draco, mesmerized by him…

"He didn't deserve him…" Suddenly Severus's voice filled the unholy aura, waking his musings. "Look at him! A walking stick without an ounce of nobility or grace, exactly the same as his Godfather!"

Amused, he couldn't help but teased the other man "Well, at least he is a Slytherin…" Lucius answered that with a full knowledge about Severus's long time crush toward a certain Gryffindor man.

"Hmph…" again, he snorted. "So…" he asked after a while, "Why Draco do this?"

Jokingly he added, "Why, my friend, for his family, of course…" though he doubted the other man would believe him.

"Please, Lucius…" Severus gave the amused blond man a dignified wave, "You could fool the Gryffindor with that crap but not me." He added afterthought. "The will, it is only a fake, isn't it?"

The lord Malfoy wisely chose to shut his mouth but Severus could interrogate the truth from his later, after the party. He took another frustrating sigh. "I will never know what he is thinking, stupid boy." Which was answered by his friend dry chuckled. "Really, he will never cease to surprise me. And maybe…maybe … before we know he will make the Potter boy, knell over him…"

"That's my friend, is one of the possibility…"

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

_**Flashback, four years ago…**_

_Like the years before, the Malfoy invited Severus Snape to attend one of their "private Christmas party" unlike one of their horrible classy party, where he had to socialize with other people besides himself. No, this party was only held for the member of Malfoy family and their "close friends" which was acceptable for him but sometimes, sometimes…if he was very, very unlucky, Lucius, err, unquestionably friend would also attend it. And Severus … would be choosing the crowded party a hundred times more than entertained a maniac killer in Malfoy household…_

_And this time, one of those rare occasions really happened because Lucius said… he had someone "special" came over for their party._

_Severus's musing was ceased to wonder when the wagon which was pulled by the thresthal, stopped abruptly by the invisible magic that pulled it. He sighed since knowing that he had reached his destination, the Malfoy Manor._

_Carefully, he stepped down from the silver wagon and straightened his robe but when he wanted to knock the door something caught his eyes._

_To make sure he didn't hallucinate, he turned his eyes and then stared again and again and again…_

_He saw a beautiful swing on the Malfoy garden, and if his memories correct, it wasn't supposed to be there, not in Narcissa's beautiful garden, the woman could be so anal toward her beloved garden. But the most shocking thing was there was someone there, a girl who played the swing back and fronts happily, her laughs filled the garden and almost echoed in the entire ground, which was weird, indeed… because sound didn't suppose to echo in an open place and the temperature was really cold but the girl only wore a thin garment covered her lithe body._

_He walked closer to the girl and realized it was not a girl but a boy, a doll- like boy who had Malfoy's features, blond hair, sharp feature, pointed chin. He emitted a surprise gasp; the child looked like a younger version of Lucius, only prettier and more feminine than him…_

_The child's laugh had stopped and his big silver eyes stared at the strange man who interrupted his play. "Uncle?" he asked when the mysterious man seemed never intend to leave his place._

"_Who are you?" It sounded accusingly even in his ears._

"_Me? Draco... I am Draco…" The child answered honestly._

"_No." He shook his head, to clear his mind. "Not your name… I mean who you are?"_

_The child tilted his head confusingly, his eyes was filled with curiosity and confusion. "I had told you before, didn't I? I am Draco…"_

_Frustrated, he rubbed his greasy hair, made his hair disarray. Maybe, another question would work…_

"_Why are you here?" He asked softly, why, he didn't know. Severus was not a gentle man but his instinct told him to play safely with this child._

_The child stared at him. "Playing, of course." He stated like it was obvious._

"_No. I mean… it is cold outside, why don't you play inside…"_

_The child turned his head and gazed solemnly at the manor. "They don't want me there…"_

"_They? Who?"_

_But the child ignored him instead he lifted his head upwards and stared at the chilly moon. "And the snow…" He added innocently. "My country never has it. It is cold…very cold but I loved it… In my country, the sun shines almost every year…"_

"_Your country…" But Severus never had the chance to ask the question and he didn't have any courage to ask the blond boy in the future, because Lucius's call had stopped him._

"_Severus!" He turned his head around and saw his friend, the Lord Malfoy walked toward his direction hurriedly almost liked he was frightened with something. A cold hand grabbed his clothed hand, and strangely Severus could fell the child cold hand even from his thick glove. He answered the innocent child squeeze with one of his own… He didn't know, that night he had seal his fate…_

_

* * *

A/N : Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Not mine...

* * *

Majestic's wish

Chapter 4 : Dumbledore's Problem

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

_Fifth years at Hogwarts, June._

"A perfect party, don't you think so Dumbledore?" The old wizard heard Rufus Scrimgeor's voice then felt the burly man's presence, standing silently beside him, tall and menacing. The Head of Auror division always looked like a wild animal, contrary to his well tailored robe that he had always used in this type of occasion. He seemed always surrounded by dangerous auras, aura of a man who had killed and destroyed before.

"It is…" Dumbledore chose to stay calm and his twinkle eyes never moved from the supposedly happy couple. The headmaster knew that the Head of Auror had something to say for him, something unpleasant perhaps, but he kept quiet and waited for his unavoidable question.

Both of them was wearing their best robe, which was quite surprise especially for Dumbledore who preferred more eccentric clothes. The old man wore some blue colored robe with a silver trim, to honor his host and looked more immaculate than ever, unlike his daily appearance. And the big man who stood regally in his right side wore a formal Auror robe, a black, pristine robe. Clearly, his attendance here was not only for pleasure but for business as well.

The Auror sipped his champagne and savored the exquisite taste slowly. "Aah… the taste of new beginning," His piercing eyes stared at Dumbledore, unblinkingly. "The new beginning of Lord Voldemort's downfall..." If he wanted to see the Headmaster's reaction then he had to be disappointed because the old man never changed his smiling expression, his eyes still fixated on the holy procession in front of them. Dumbledore might be not a Slytherin, but he was still more cunning than most of them, and he wouldn't fall with those petty talks.

Dumbledore only smiled with his knowing smiles and asked cheerily. "Ah, my friend, Rufus… it's good to see you here. Do you come to see the happy couple or maybe… for another reason?"

The Auror never wavered from his position, already expecting this question. "To watch the new couple, of course..." He rebuked so easily, though Dumbledore's keen eyes could see how his jaw stiffened. "Though… I must say. I am quite curious about this whole arrangement…" he spread his hand toward the garden and made his point clear.

"Oh, and why is that?" The old man' smile became wider, especially since he had realized for a while that there was somebody else who had listened their conversation.

"About your reaction, the Malfoys' reaction and the Potters' reaction…" Dumbledore's refusal to rebuke only angered the other man further. "Why? Why didn't you protest when this joke had happened? Well, I am quite understood with the Potters, they will lose their magic if they refuse this arrangement… But, why no one could see it? This is the Malfoy we are talking about, they cannot be trusted! That family had been filled with bigotry and prejudice since almost forever. And I will not surprise if those stupid Will is fake…They ar…" But unluckily for Rufus, and luckily for the Headmaster, his speech was stopped by a collected and calm voice. Deep in his heart, Dumbledore gave his thanks to the interrupting voice, since he could almost felt his how wet his face from Rufus's spit.

Dumbledore simply didn't react since he would know that this would happen. Only Rufus who reacted, and he was too overreacted, his body was stiffened, his eyes was squinted until only two lined appeared, his mouth was uttered of uncouth words. Slowly, the Head of Auror turned his body around, only to face with source of his crude words before, Lucius Malfoy. Actually, Rufus was too absorbed in his own speech that he didn't even realize that Lucius watched them closely from behind the bushes, Dumbledore knew that Lucius had been stand there from their first words, and the Malfoy senior heard every words the head of Auror uttered. "Rich? Smart? Powerful? They are what, Mr. Scrimgeor?"

"W..wh..at…" Really, it was almost comical to see Rufus's panicky face, if the Malfoy's patriarch wasn't there; Dumbledore would really laugh till his stomach hurt. But the situation was so tense that it could be cut by a knife… Both of them glared each other, waiting the loser to admit his defeat.

But eventually, Rufus started to gain his confidence, with a determination he challenged boldly. "I asked Dumbledore whether the Will is true or just an imaginary trap in your plot-making, Malfoy." Rufus's hatred toward dark Magic was no secret and the Malfoys family were practically labeled dark!

"And why, my friend you didn't ask me. Asking me will be simpler than ask Dumbledore who, might I add, is absolutely clueless about how the Will works."

The Auror snorted, "Hhh…And you think that I will believe something like that? You and your family should be in Azkaban since the first war, Malfoy! Your existence is nothing; expect to bring destruction and hatred among each of US!" Both of them, Lucius and Dumbledore, only watched this man, one with pity and the other with resentment and amusement.

But then…

"It is true, Rufus. I had testified it myself, but still couldn't know anything about the Will entrusted for the Malfoy because it is so ancient that not even my Library have the original spell… What I know is that the Will is not a form of Dark Magic, it is simply the most pure and complicated Magic of Light, so light and pure that it cannot be undone even by me…"

"What?" The Auror's mouth was left open for his surprise, "but it is impossible, it is the Malfoy we are talking about, every magic they had, hell, even their blood, are simply fills with Dark magic…"

This time, Lucius Malfoy couldn't help but laughed loudly at the Auror's dumbfounded face. "Really…our family maybe Dark, Rufus, but it doesn't mean that we only know about Dark spell…" he opted to quiet for a while and from his expression, Dumbledore could almost see his thoughts. "Now, that you said it, it makes me remember … white magic supposedly only has pure and good intentions, right?" Really, it was a rhetorical question, but as it was Dumbledore and Scrimgeour still couldn't help but only nod his head. "Then your reason to accuse us for "_something_" is wrong because you don't even have enough proof that we mean harm to the Potters…"

"What? That is ridiculous?" Rufus turned his head to Dumbledore, asking for his help. "Dumbledore!" but the old man only shook his head sadly, and the most infuriating thing for Scrimgeor was Lucius Malfoy's evil smirk which was never quite left his face.

The famous Auror only stared angrily at both of them but in the end he was leaving with a harsh huff, with a big and loud step, knocking almost everyone in his way.

"That was quite refreshing, and to think that he is the one who will replace our last Minister…" The blond Adonis said, his voice still laced with amusement and humor. And it was true, it was merely matter of time before Rufus Scrimgeour replaced the fool Fudge, not that it was matter for the Malfoy, their family were still more cunning and smarter than both of them.

"It is still not decided yet, that he will be Fudge's replacement." He replied the blond's statement.

An uncaring wave from Lucius Malfoy indicated his opinion about the matter. "Oh, please… Like Fudge will last any longer. Besides, his reputation has been dropped drastically since Voldemort's return. It only matters of day, I bet…"

Dumbledore chose not to comment to the Lord's statement. The serene situation between them almost seemed comical since here they stood the Leader of the Light side and the right hand man of the Dark side. "This is a good party, Lucius…" Dumbledore said, to placate the situation.

The blond only smirked further. "Like you know what a good party like…" he mocked him blatantly, and then he gave another annoying smirk toward Dumbledore."Never in my live, I ever think that Dumbledore will help a Malfoy to fight against his own…"

It was said in friendly manner but both of them knew the deeper meaning of the question. "I never think to help you; I merely stated the truth… Sadly, our poor Rufus seemed too upset to accept the reality…" the Headmaster added solemnly.

Lucius only snorted, amused. "Slickly as usual, Dumbledore." The blond voice almost could be heard fill with awe or maybe it was only Dumbledore's imagination.

"It is true that…" he was hesitant first, knowing his question would only make Lucius Malfoy became furious with the same repeated questions."Is the Will really true?"

Lucius's posture became taller than usual, clearly, Dumbledore asked the wrong question. "You don't believe it? Aren't you the one who tested it yourself?" he continued coldly. "Don't you believe in your own Magic, Dumbledore?"

Knowing his defeat, Dumbledore could only added one thing. "But why, Lucius? Why it has to be Harry? Surely, his twin, Daniel is more to your and, ehm… your Master's liking, Lucius?" And it was one thing that made him bitter with the Malfoy, they could choose between Harry and Daniel and still they were choosing the Boy Who Lived. It didn't mean that Dumbledore loved Harry more than Daniel; it was just that Harry was important, for this war and for British's citizen. Daniel, well, Daniel, was disposable…

Lucius only chuckled darkly. "Don't ask me… Ask Draco, he was the one who choose… without my opinion or family's opinion, may I add. The dark Lord was quite angry with it, luckily, my son have another trick in his sleeve…"

Dumbledore's eyes became saucer for his surprise. "Draco?" Now, this was a new knowledge, it was public secret that the Lord Malfoy controlled every suspect of his members' life. But, Draco Malfoy, Lucius own son, could decide for himself without the Head family's opinion was indeed a rarity itself. And to trick Voldemort, himself?

"Why? Can't you control your own son?"

But Lucius only chuckled, not even angry when his position as the Malfoy Head family was questioned by Dumbledore, an inappropriate question at that. "Hmm, I wish…" he snorted softly. "No one could control, Draco, not even me…" then he added softly, so softly that Dumbledore almost couldn't hear it. "He is always … unique. You can say that he is special…"

"Lucius…" But before he could interrogate further, the blond had snap from his day dreaming and seemed to be back to reality.

"It is neither the time nor the place for idle talking…" He said simply and then brushed imaginary dust from his robe, but before he went to join his family, the tall blond gave one last warning. "Just another thing, the Dark Lord had contact the Majestic…" And with that shocking news, he left Dumbledore to solve another problem.

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

_Fifth years at Hogwarts, June._

Dumbledore was immersed deep into his thoughts; his head had filled with another problem to solve from his earlier conversation with the Head of Malfoy family.

First, about the Majestic, Dumbledore only knew a little about them, he knew that they were human or maybe used to… Well, if he borrowed the Muggle's word, they were more likely a superwizard with immortality imbedded in their very soul. The muggle was used to confuse them with God, well, with their unnatural beauty and superhuman power, Dumbledore himself maybe would be mixed them up with the God himself, if he didn't knew better.

If Voldemort, really had approach them then it was really an emergency… The Majestic, they had the power that he couldn't even imagine. Dumbledore still remembered when he was a child, his mother was used to read him a story before he went to the bed, a story about the vicious and evil Majestic and how a party of Wizard, including his ancestor, had succeeded to banish them into the world unknown to the human and wizard alike. He had been wondering if the Magical children still knew this stories… Maybe, he could ask Remus or Ms. Granger to research about them? Hmm…

But if it was true, that the Majestic that Lucius Malfoy mentioned was the same Majestic as the one they told in the old stories, then probably, it would be difficult to convince them. He was not only had to sway the Majestic into their side but also had to win over the majority of the Wizarding population, especially the British citizen. Since, although, he was ashamed to admit it, the British Wizarding population was not the most warm welcoming place for superhuman and creature alike… In fact, he could almost say that the British Wizard population was one of the most prejudice and narrow minded population in the Wizard population in general.

And secondly, he had something disturbing in his mind, about Lucius' precious son, Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore had seen something in the Malfoy's senior eyes as he talked about his first child, in his eyes, adoration, awe, love and something a father should not have for his children, absolute devotion and fear. What a puzzle, why Lucius as the Head of Malfoy family had to be afraid of a teen with a limited and untrained magic? Dumbledore had to admit that as a magical child, Draco was more in advanced whether it was in magical power or theory. But, it was something that was not too impressive, just a little above the average. In the term of magical power, young Harry had more power than him, and in the term of magical theory, young Hermione Granger had a grasp of magic more deeper than him. So what it was that make the first child of Malfoy family special? Did he had some talent in magic? Knowing the Malfoys, Lucius was not too stunned if it was the case… And if Dumbledore was correct, and like we had always known that the old man was almost never wrong, the young Malfoy would hold an important position in the war against Voldemort… But what importance he held? When and why it would be revealed?

He could only do the things he had always done before, waiting and plotting… Just a little more, just a little more and the puzzle would be completed…

* * *

A/N : Yes, I was wondering whether I should put the hoxcrux in the story or not? Please give me some ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : not mine...

A Majestic's wish

Chapter 5. Bewitched

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

_Fifth years at Hogwarts, June._

He couldn't find him, no matter how many times he turned his head or looked around for the messy haired fiancé of his. The blond boy felt his frustration started to eat him up, where was he? Did Harry avoiding him?

The garden was decked out grandly, if he had the time, he would gladly praise his mother further, for her effort making this mocking party became passable for Malfoy's standard. He could saw almost Lily and Narcissa flowers bloomed beautifully with magic and a couple of white covered table filled the garden with its matching chair. Simple yet elegant… Befitting for a Malfoy.

And when that thoughts came, his frustration changed into anger… he was almost turned into a laughing stock because only a while after the ceremony, his fiancé had vanished without any trace.

When he wanted to give up and back to his room, indulging himself in self pity, something caught his eyes, a group of red heads who looked sullen enough for their own funerals. He straightened his back and lifted his chin up, a pose his father would be so proud if he could see him. Ignoring the incessant chatter around him, minly consisted of they who wanted to greet him and offer him congratulation, a couple of idiots, he always thought… He walked further to the red head's group, giving them an angry glare.

"Weasley." He said with a curt nod toward his nemesis Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, only for the courtesy. People thought that Ginny Weasley was his nemesis, well with her being Harry ex-lover or the black haired boy's supposedly true soul mate, if he had quoted directly from daily Prophet. Well, they were true, but for Draco, the Weasellette was not the only enemy he had. They who took Harry from him for this seven years, they who took his affection and love were his true enemy, namely all his good friends and family. Draco hated them all because Harry loved them more than he could ever love Draco…

"Why you…" Almost instantly, he saw Ron Weasley's hand flied to his check, intending to give him a nightmare bruise on his perfect skin. Fortunately for Draco, Granger's hand was quicker than the hot tempered male.

"Ron," She hissed angrily. "Control yourself, remember where we are! The others are watching us."

"But, Mione he…"

"Stop it, Ron! We are in Malfoy's house, don't do anything reckless! He could just throw us out, you know. Besides, do want to humiliate your mother? Harry wouldn't be too happy with your action, also." he heard Granger's logical voice shouted, too bad, he almost hoped Weasley would show his bad tempered side and Draco could kick him out of here. But apparently, Granger could cool down her angry boyfriend, too bad indeed.

"Believe me, Weasley…" he added a sneer here and cheered when the Weasel fumed. "I will not be here if I can help it. The problem is…" Draco sighed heavily, keeping his pride in cheek; he ran his left finger in his hair and tried to make them back to order which his family knew, was interpreted as a nervous gesture for him. "Well, I cannot find Potter. By any change, do you know where he is?"

Weasel's mouth turned agape, surprised with his polite words, he was sure. But the most disconcerting thing was Granger's face. She smirked in the annoyingly way, it was like she knew something, maybe she knew how much effort Draco used to say those polite words to her and Weasel. But something different was shown in her eyes, and he almost swore, if he didn't know her that she was tried to suppress her giggles.

"Couldn't even keep your husband stay, don't you Malfoy?" It looked like the Weasel had thought that he gained some ammunition to taunt him. "Maybe you have to learn to become a good wife from your mother. I'm sure she will gladly take you to her garden club." And he snickered loudly with his own words.

But Draco, who had already prepared to have this kind of insult since he accepted the engagement, only smiled or maybe smirked mildly? The sinister of his smile threw Weasel aback and made him hide behind Granger. "At least, my man will not be a coward that he has to hide behind his own wife…"

And the look on the Weasel's face was so priceless that it was worth for Granger's little slap in his cheek which fortunately for him, stopped by the most people he detest.

"Hermione! Stop it!" Ginny Weasley… with his trusted Gryffindor dog, Daniel Potter how trailed her this entire time. "If you let him anger you, it means he has won!" Ah, what a good word…

He let the four of them fought against each other, waiting for his own turn to taunt them. He watched her, Ginny Weasley wore a deep red maroon robe that fit his body perfectly, it had a lot of gold trim and cut so it would show her leg, he was a little surprise, thinking where she could find that little fortune with her money but doting eyes from the younger Potter answered his question.

He hated it, he hated how she looked so beautiful…Draco was not as arrogant or confident as he always showed, looking at Ginny Weasley made him felt conscious that he was a man and no matter how hard he tried he would never have those soft and sensuous body. And his hair, it was a little different from other Weasley; in her those red hairs looked like a red satin, gorgeous, unlike his own hair, it was a sickly color of white, sickeningly pale. He hated his hair because with his pale complexion he looked like a ghost. Draco was everything that was not Ginny Weasley… It was no wonder Harry loved her and hated him…

If they were standing side by side and harry became their judge, he knew in Harry's eyes he looked like a little cretin than the lively red head. And only Harry's opinion important to him, even if his father or others said he was beautiful, he still knew he was ugly in Harry's eyes.

Well, it was not the time to pity himself, Draco decided. So he asked again. "So do you know where my fiancé are, Weasley?" This time he said politely, only thinking to run away from here.

"No, I don't." Weasley said simply, a frown pictured in his face when he though where his fiancé might be.

"Ah, is that so…" But when had turn his back and started to leave, when Weasellette's voice stopped him.

"Malfoy, harry maybe your fiancé, but if you dare to hurt him. I swear I will…"

"That, Weasley' is something that I couldn't promise…" And he ran away before the Weasellette could catch him, and murdered him on spot.

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

_Fifth years at Hogwarts, June._

Harry never knew how people could smile even if they were hurting inside like he was doing right now or maybe acted indifferent toward everything like the Malfoy did. He knew his mouth started to stiffen when he had to accept another wish-you-luck-now-you-are-part-of-Malfoy's speech. He needed to get away and he needed it now before he exploded and humiliating not only himself but also his family. So when he saw his change to escape, he almost ran to the only safe place in this party, a dark and secluded part of the garden. Well, Harry was sure no one would come here; even he wouldn't do it if he could help it, because no one wanted to stay with flesh-eating-flower which was taller two feet than normal human being, right?

And when he thought he had come to a safe place where no one could harass him, he met the most people he didn't want to see.

He met with Ginny and his brother, Daniel. And if his eyesight was correct than it was truly Daniel's hand which was wrapped around Ginny's shoulder protectively. And they were to engross in their own world that they didn't even notice him. At first, he wanted to do the Gryffindor thing and let them be, but his Slytherin's side had won. So, conveniently, he found a good spot to hide for them, a big tree with a weird color, well, they were green and silver. But unfortunately, from this side he couldn't watch Daniel's face only his behind but Ginny's beautiful face was quite clear from this point.

"No, Daniel, please let me go. I grateful for your help and ... and this beautiful gown but…" And that answered Harry's question about the delectable gown Ginny wore which Harry knew the Weasley never could afford it by their own money. Something dark and ugly started to grow in his heart.

Daniel released his hug but Harry noted that both of his hand were still in Ginny's shoulder, trapping her but still gently. Their eyes stared each other intently, like trying to understand each other. Harry wanted to scream wanted to punch Daniel and said 'she is his woman, damn it!' but he couldn't so helplessly he watched it happened.

"Ginny…" the red head boy said gently but determined. "I know that maybe this is not the right place or the right time. But let me tell you something… You are not alone in this, Ginny. I am with you and unlike my stupid twin, I will love you no matter what…"

Ginny looked surprised when she was hearing Daniel's word but then her expression turned to angry. "So, you are saying that if you are in Harry's position. Instead of marrying Malfoy, you will choose to stay with me… even if it means losing your magic?" She asked

"But of course…" Daniel agreed easily, didn't understand the fault in his thoughts.

"Really?" Ginny asked coldly, her voice had turned so icy even harry shivered from it. "Even if your family and Malfoys will turn into squib?"

"Er…"

"Or don't you think about the innocent people who will die if the boy who lived loses its power?"

"Er…"

She gave a un-lady snorted, not impressed with Daniel's ideas. "And here I think, Gryffindor is the one who should be all noble…"

"But he hurt you!" Daniel shouted hopelessly, his hand opened wildly, trying to explain his points. "Why do you still defend him? Don't you feel any hatred, any resentment toward him? Didn't he have promised to be always with you? You were his lover, official or not, everybody knew that… and they respected that, even… even … I…" And Daniel stopped, he couldn't elaborate further, not if he wanted to keep his pride intact.

Ginny only could stare him with pity. "Oh, Daniel… I am sorry… I…"

"It's not fair…" he added bitterly. "Everything is always Harry this; Harry that, sometimes when we went to some party, people would always try to greet Harry and forget that I was there. But it is okay, and even when it was him who had you… It was still okay as long as he loves you and never betrays you… But then this happened, this whole fiasco with Malfoy and I am angry with him because instead of choosing you he chosed Malfoy! But I couldn't shout at him or punch him, not when he looked like the world had over, not when he is hurting like that!"

Ginny only sighed tiredly. "Yes, he can be a prat sometimes, didn't he? A Gryffindor's quality whether he admit it or not" She joked, and decreased the tense atmosphere drastically. "And don't get me wrong, Daniel." The girl added and chastised him. "I am not a saint, of course I feel resentment and anger and hatred, even now… I still feel it, you know…Here…" He took Daniel's hand and put it in his heart. "Feel it, it is beating faster, isn't it? Only thinking about it, make my heart beating faster, with anger, hatred… But this feeling it isn't for Harry, no…it was for the fate who make it happened, for the God, who make let it happened…"

"And what about Harry? What do you feel about him?" Ginny only stood up, her pose liked a warrior before they went for their last breath in battle field.

"Maybe, anger? Yes, definitely anger but also… "She smiled fondly. "Love, perhaps, and fondness?" in the corner of her eyes, she could see Daniel's dejected pose, and smiled despite all that happen. "Do you want to know one of my secret, Daniel? You fit exactly as the man in my dream before I met Harry." Ginny said easily, and could see Daniel's shocked expression. "Yes, it is true, so easy to loved, simple, and easy to read, unlike Harry. Harry was the 'hero' type, a person everyone adored, and liked but like every hero in the book he was very hard to love because he wouldn't let somebody in. But when you loved him, it would difficult to let him go, very difficult indeed."

She just continued, ignoring Daniel's inner dialogue. "At first, I was one of that 'somebody', the one who could only liked him and saw him from a far, but then… then something change… The accident with Raven had changed us… And it will be a lie if I said that after everything we went through I will stop to love him… No, it will be hard to stop. Harry maybe stupid, heartless and cold and everything those people in the party gossiped about him, but there is one thing I know for sure… It is that I will never love him, if he is the type of person who leaved his obligation to stay with me, knowing it will hurt a lot of people, no, he was Harry, my hero…"

Harry felt happy but also sad with Ginny exclamation, but he knew that she said it not for him. It was for herself, it was her way to say good bye for him, to justified his action, so she wouldn't hate him and if the time was right, maybe found another person to love again.

"But I will never give up!" Suddenly, Daniel's voice aborted the peace and quiet moment.

With blinking eyes, just to make sure she didn't dreaming, she asked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said that I never give up! I know that you love Harry." Daniel said determined, his voice didn't even have any doubt from earlier. "But no one could predict the future. Just see and watch… And I will make you love me…"

Ginny stared at Daniel wonderingly for a couple of minutes, then she laughed, laughed for the first time in many months. Form this spot, Harry couldn't even see Daniel's expression but he knew his twin must be grinning like he had won a lottery. How beautiful that laughs was… He knew he should be happy… but he couldn't…

Earlier, in the binding ceremony, he thought that he could let Ginny go, let Daniel took care of her… He thought that he was already giving up hope… but no! When he saw Ginny laughed at Daniel's action, when he saw her smiled at him, his heart had hurt, and it was still hurting…

Now, he realized… that he was still a man, a man who was jealous when his intended smile at another man… This burning ache in his heart, this ugly jealousy was eating him up, made everything dark. The Wizarding world, the Wizard and Witch, Dumbledore, his parent, and even Voldemort… it didn't matter to him right now, the one who was matter only Ginny… And stood right beside her… where Daniel stood…

The black haired man didn't even realized when his magic had started to acting up… Pulsed and danced around him, making a beautiful bright dark and silver aura, a menacing and nauseated aura. His eyes started to blur, making him difficult to see… he didn't even realize when Ginny and Daniel leaved the garden, still laughing happily.

It was like he trapped in a dark room, with no light, there were no floor, no window, and no sound, an empty place where you could only saw darkness… He felt the cold, burning into his bone, erasing his pain and ache against Ginny and filling him with something else, loneliness…

But the darkness, the coldness suddenly disappear… replaced with bright light warmness… like a sun, a bright sun and when he opened his eyes, he saw Draco Malfoy, staring at him, his expression was unreadable… The cold calculating grey eyes saw him, deep into his soul and body.

Harry's body had become tense, prepared from the usual verbal insults the Malfoy thrown but Malfoy only smiled, his smile, did something strange to Harry's body, like a warm tingling in his body, started at his heart then dispersed to all his body.

"What do you want?" He asked nervously, though something in his soul told him to stop, it was wrong… He was not supposed to contradict this man, he should… what? What he should do? Confused, he was shaking his head, trying to concentrate his attention.

Again, Malfoy only smirked. "Find you…" he said simply, shrugging his shoulder slightly.

Harry was confused, because this Malfoy was different than the Malfoy he was used to fight in school, that Malfoy was a bully but this, this Malfoy was too calm, too cold for his liking. Wait, his liking? Since when he like Malfoy?

Then Malfoy continued. "I can't find you anywhere… So, I think you must be here…" Then he smiled again, those striking smile that could captivating your soul. "Yes, I know, this is a good place to think, isn't it?" He started to walk further into the center of the garden, Harry was annoyed at him because the blond was thinking that Harry would followed him, still with a disgruntled face he followed Malfoy. "The plant, after all, very kind, smart, ehm… funny.."

Harry didn't understand, what Malfoy thinking, is he talking about the plant?

Then suddenly, he stopped, in an open clearing where Harry couldn't find anything remotely common, everything in this place was weird, from orange lizard till the rainbow colored bird which was singing at the night. It looked like they had changed their place, from the man-eater-plant zone to the another-world-plant zone. But the most disconcerting plant was the big tree right in the middle of the clearing, the tree had silver trunks with a purple love-shapes leaves. The tree' figure resembled greatly with the Whooping Willow in Hogwarts, but unlike the Whoomping Willow, it gave a sense of peace and tranquility.

Malfoy almost liked fly toward the tree, then when his hand contacted with the tree and stroked it softly, Harry felt something shift, it almost felt like some privacy or shield charm put around them, and a strong one. Panicky, he looked around, trying to find a loophole somewhere, a way to escape.

"It's useless…" Malfoy said calmly, he walked slowly to Harry. "The tree in here was an ancient and different. "Malfoy added softly, almost to himself. "The Magic would be too strong for you to break, even Dumbledore couldn't do that…"

Harry started to sweat, afraid with this Malfoy; Malfoy used the tree to activate the charm? He never heard that kind of Magic, he only knew that Wizard needed the Wand to focus their Magic, because if not the Magic would poured from every core and quickly drained them. Of course, he knew there were a people who couldn't need the Wand, himself and Voldemort included, but it was tiring and exhausting…

Malfoy stooped, only a few meters from Harry. "It' is okay. I will not hurt you." Then he added to calm him. "Hhh… Don't worry; I will not kill my own fiancé, especially when there are lot witnesses to prove me guilty. What?" He smiled, and Harry enchanted with those smile, his fear had started to disappear. "Harry?" Malfoy asked because he seemed in the state of bewilderment but now he was shocked, because Malfoy had called his name. And strangely, he liked the way Malfoy call him. "Do you want something?"

To cover his day dreaming about Malfoy he asked mockingly. "A tree, Malfoy?"

"Yes, is that weird?"

"Well, as weird as Loony I guess…"

But Malfoy didn't seem upset when Harry insulted him, in the contrary he looked distracted, unfocused. Harry tried to catch his gaze and ended up seeing the weird tree again. It looked like Malfoy had some kind of fetish with that tree.

The silence had grown over them but strangely Harry felt calm. Accidentally, their eyes met. Malfoy stared back at him, his expression calm but curious. And at then Harry became conscious that Malfoy looked like a beautiful fairy, fragile and gorgeous but very dangerous for they could eat you alive without guilty.

"Do you love her?" Suddenly Malfoy asked the dreaded question, his hand unconsciously tugging at Harry hem. His eyes showed an emotion that Harry couldn't decipher.

He only raised his eyebrow. "And you care? Didn't you was the one who chose me to become your fiancé? And without my consent if I may add?" This time the bitterness had sweeping in his word.

Hearing his world, Malfoy's hand flinch then stiffening. He smirked triumphantly, he won this time…

But swiftly, Malfoy let his arm go then stared at him intently. His silver eyes was gleaming strangely, Harry could almost see lights dancing in his eyes, like a sky full of star. "It couldn't be help, then." He heard Malfoy mumble.

Malfoy was smiling sadly at him. He moved forward, one step at time and Harry couldn't help but move backward. And it happened again, again and again. He wanted to say to his body to stop but he couldn't… It was like Imperius but it was impossible because harry could deflect Imperius… It was like his body knew danger and tried to avoid it... but he didn't afraid to Malfoy, damn it!

But the same weird tree, the one Malfoy used to see, halted his step, trapped he only could watch helplessly when Malfoy moving closer and closer to him.

His palm started to sweat and he could feel his body trembling but the most infuriating thing was how calm Malfoy was…

Scared, he closed his eyes, waiting for his fate, in Malfoy's hand.

He waited…

And waited…

But nothing came…

Until suddenly, he felt it… something moist, something soft, something alive in his lips… Malfoy's lips in his lips, MALFOY WAS KISSING HIM!

He was always how Malfoy feel? Will he felt sharp like his slashing word, or bitter like his attitude or dangerous like his action? But never in million times, he thought that Malfoy would feel this sweet, this… this… addicting…

They were kissing for a while; Harry had forgotten about his trouble, about Ginny, about the war and everything. However, suddenly Malfoy bit his lower lip, bleeding it. Furious, he attacked back, bit Malfoy lips, but because Malfoy was shorter, he could only bit his upper lip. Malfoy gave half-hearted moan, and his mouth was opened for Harry's exploitation, his tongue started to travel around in Malfoy warm cavern, feeling his and Malfoy's blood in their heated kiss. At first, the blond refused his bait, shy, but harry tongue attacked him, dominating him until he was surrender and started their dancing.

Harry' hand, first immobile for his daze now started to wander, feeling Malfoy's body, his sharp shoulder, his slender waist, his pert arse, everything. It was bizarre because Malfoy felt so sweet, and softer than he could imagine.

Slowly he felt something warm penetrated him, starting from his mouth then up to his head, and slowly crawled to his neck and down and down until he felt warm all over. But gradually, the warm changed becoming hotter and hotter, then the tingling started, it was like thousand ants bit into his skin and injected poison into his blood system.

Cried painfully, he let Malfoy go, the pain was unbearable, but unlike Cruciatus, no, this pain was sweet and addicting, he never felt like this before…

"What are you doing to me?" he shouted panicky, he aimed his wand to Malfoy with his trembled hand, accusing him responsible for this pain…

"Me?" Malfoy only smiled softly, his expression was calm but his eyes looked like a stormy night, Malfoy's lips which had been kissed breathlessly by him, looked ravished. "How cruel, why do you suspect me… Did you see I pull my wand out or do you forget that you hug me just a moment ago?"

Malfoy's word and his mocking tone made his face and ears hot, this time from humiliation. "Then who else?" he almost shouted, half from pain and half from frustration.

"Well… may be your twin want to revenge for his red head Weasellette or may be… the Weasellete herself, for her pain because instead of marrying her you end up marrying me. You know there is a lot of story like that… The heroin betrayed by the hero then turned into the villain herself, killed his ex-lover beloved or so I told…"

"Ginny wouldn't do that!" he shouted angrily. "And… And Daniel is too noble for this kind of spell…" Suddenly, the hot pain started to magnify greatly. His foot couldn't hold his weight again; he was forced to knell in front of Malfoy. It was hard spoke and even to breathe…

Malfoy only smirked, amused with Harry's attitude. "Isn't it true? Didn't you have another incident like that? Someone who was dear to you betrayed you. It almost killed you that time, don't you remember?" He taunted him again. "I believe his name was Raven? The one who gaining your trust then stomped at it without a care…" Malfoy spat the last word bitterly.

Harry was in shock, Raven was a confidential matter in the Order, not even the Ministry knew about him. Somehow he managed to ask, "How do you know that?"

Malfoy's eyes were cold but turned soft when he saw Harry's terrified gaze. "It's okay." Malfoy said, his cold hand touch Harry's forehead, rubbing it gently. Gradually, the pain started to shrink though Harry could felt it, in his head, ready to launch again. "I had get rid of him, you know; you don't have to worry about him again…"

Too stunning to speak, he only stared at Malfoy with his mouth agape. "What are you doing to him?" Malfoy gave dismissive wave. "Answer me! Malfoy!" He shouted angrily, but the pain had started to act again, making him scream. Wandlessly, Malfoy spelled a silencing charm to prevent others hearing Harry's scream.

Malfoy fixed his eyes on Harry, like Harry was a bad child and Malfoy was the one who should punished him. "I don't understand." Malfoy said, he held Harry's face in his hand, so they could stare each other. "If you could cared about another person who had betray you… Then why? Why can't you care about me?"

"What?" Harry asked, disbelieved colored his voice. "What are you talking about?" Malfoy looked intently at him, softly like a lover should. He sighed, feeling that Harry didn't appreciate his effort. Malfoy stood and turned his back from Harry. "Malfoy! Malfoy?" He cried hopelessly, afraid when Malfoy started to leave. "NO!" He yelled. "NO! Please, don't leave me…" Harry couldn't bother if he had sounded pathetic but he didn't want to be alone.

Malfoy must had done something to him, whatever this charm he had casted made Harry vulnerable, alone and anxious, something he never felt before, not this kind of pain, this loneliness. Malfoy smiled sadly at him. He walked closer and kneeled beside him, hugged him tenderly.

When Malfoy hugged him, the pain disappeared slowly, making him sighed in relief. "What are you doing to me, Malfoy?" His energy had depleted from his earlier shouting, he was barely whispering to Malfoy but the other boy could hear it clearly, for his hug had tightened around his body.

"A simple charm…" Malfoy said calmly, like he didn't destroy Harry's whole world with that simple charm. "Whenever you are thinking badly about somebody else who is not me, your body will feel the warm sensation, it will increasing to sore ache if you think romantically about them and started to become a burning pain when you do the act of love with them…hugging, kissing, you carry on…" Then he added again. "When it happened, the pain could only be lessened by my touch, a little hug or a simple kiss…"

He was astonished with Malfoy's act, but could only whisper painfully. "But why, Malfoy? What will you accomplish with this?" Harry could feel his tears, slowly soaked his check. Feeling his own distressed for Malfoy's action and knowing he didn't have any power to oppose it, not if he didn't even know the spell's incantation.

Tenderly, Harry felt Malfoy kissed his forehead. "So you will love me, Harry. So you always think about me…wherever and whenever you are…" Harry sobbed, anger and disgust for Malfoy filled him, but he let Malfoy held him tighter, for he knew no one could hold him like this except Malfoy.

"It's okay… I'll take care of you, so you won't need anyone beside me…"

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

_Sixth year at Hogwarts, March._

Draco couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes and saw his fiancé wrapped his arm around him to keep him warm. Though, Draco suspected if he had never cast the spell, Harry wouldn't even sleep on the same bed as him. The spell, it was a little edgy because Harry had gone for a little more than a week for Order's mission that it started to rebel. Lately, Draco realized that Harry never protested so much when the spell started to acting up. It looked like Harry had given up to fight the spell so he let the spell ran its nature…

Actually, the spell was something simple that Draco created spontaneously. It was also easy to break if you knew how the nature of the spell and the construction. Fortunately for him, no one would know it since he was the creator and he would make sure no one knew, including Granger.

One of the benefits Draco got from this spell was his closeness with Harry. At first, harry was a bit reluctant to romance er no, kiss him? Or even hold his hand, but suddenly the black haired boy couldn't bear to lose contact with human's warmth and only Draco could do that, without the unnecessary pain. Sometimes, Draco even though that Harry enjoyed to embrace him, not that Harry would say it to him. His Slytherin was too proud for his own good.

Draco sat up and looked around to his Head Boy's room, this room was given by Dumbledore when they came to school after their bonding, not a luxurious one but still adequate for him and Harry. When Draco was elected as the head Boy, instead of giving him a new quarter, Dumbledore decided to let him stayed at his old room, since he lived there with Harry. He tried to move from the other boy's embrace only to be answered with a muffled protest from the sleeping figure. He had to be careful though, harry was cranky when he was slept deprived.

Draco stared at the boy no, a man beside him. Draco never felt any remorseful when he had casted those spell at harry, a heart binding spell. He knew that Harry had asked his friend, especially Granger to help him to find the counter-spell and still couldn't find it.

That spell was special, no wizard in the Wizarding world could break it. It was wrong, he knew that but he didn't have any time… He had to be hurry. He didn't care even if he had to hurt Harry or his family. Honestly, for him, Harry and his family was the most precious treasure for him, but he had another thing that he hold dear more than anything else, more than himself.

Everything was done according to his plan, so smooth that sometimes he felt anxious. "Just a little while… Then everything will be over."

But could he? Could he finished his plan and have what he wished for? Because for his scheming and great detail, he forget something, a miss in his plan…

Not in million years, he could never guess that he will become so attached to his family and Harry. Maybe, it would be hard for him to let them go when the time come. But he didn't have any option…

"Everything was doing according to my plan, right?"

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

_Sixth year at Hogwarts..._

Within a long intricate corridor that was filled with erotic and gothic ornament and lit by thousand of silver candle which was floated in the air, a slender and beautiful young man strode hurriedly. His orange colored hair was moved by the warm wind and his beautiful pale green eyes filled with concern and annoyance.

The man's name was Juthian, he was infamous for his intolerable temper, he shouted, he yelled and angry on behalf of almost everything that moved and breathed. A frown was always decorated his beautiful face. Juthian was one of the Elle, Elle was the 'One' who pledged his loyalty to the High Priest, all of their body, heart and soul belonged to the High Priest, for him to use as he wanted it. Juthian was also very powerful but sadly, contrary to his strength, his appearance was always remained as a submissive, slender and feminine. No one ever dared to oppose him since his power did not lie in the 'strength department' but in the art of mind control.

As a born submissive, Juthian was birthed at Sullen, 9000 km from Etera's capital, Rine. Etera was inhabited by the Majestic clan since years ago. The population itself was divided into two main groups dominant and submissive. Not everyone who was birthed as a dominant was a male, and not every female was submissive. Though, the one who could bear a child was they who were female or they who had submissive's characteristic. But for the majestic, a male submissive was a weakness in their family, since they were incomplete, a man who couldn't fight, birthed only for conception purpose. So, two hundred years ago, they started 'submissive's hunting', they would found male submissive then raped and killed them. Since then, the population had been diminished greatly, until the newest High Priest came and brought a new law, a law to protect the male submissive. But it was already too late, the prejudice was already planted its nasty rot in the Majestic's heart… no one could salvage them not even the High priest.

A born submissive liked him was called the cursed child; they said people liked him only brought unhappiness and misfortune. The slender man was used as a bullied target by his own families and parent. So, in the young age of a hundred years old, he leaved his district and lived at the Yelow Sea. Actually, Yelow Sea was not a sea; it was a desert, a very mass desert that almost looked like a Sea. No one ever had the nerve to live in there since Yelow Sea which surrounded the Haki Mountain was always filled with the Taniwha. 'Taniwha' was a demon-like creature. Its form was varied between animal-like creature and human-like creature, but no matter its form, they only had one thing in common, their fondness with human flesh. Luckily for Juthian, he had a great affinity with those Taniwha, very great in fact, so that among the Elle people called him the conquer of thousand beasts.

He sighed again, hopelessly. His Master was very reliable but sometimes he could be very irresponsible, like today. Every morning, since ten years ago, without a fail, the morning assembly was held in the Tranquility Palace. The assembly was attended by the district's representative, the High priest and sometimes one of the Elle. Etera was a great country; it was consisted of twelve districts which were ruled by its own Governor. If the high Priest hadn't been birthed, the Governor would rule their district ruthlessly by their own law. So, after his Master took his right as the ruler of twelve districts, they obviously protested heavily. To avoid any domestic war among each other and let the Governor had some false security about their own authority to run the country, the Morning Assembly was created.

Juthian was proud with his Master who could think about such devious plan. Actually, Juthian knew that his master could easily defeat the entire army of twelve districts, but the fact that he chose the 'peace way' had make Juthian's admiration for him raised again. He was after all, the High Priest, in Etera his presence was not only necessary but also crucial. A country without a High Priest would lose his blesses from the God, the rain would rarely come, the earth would become barren and the Taniwha would surely flood the land. So, for almost three hundred years without a High Priest, Etera had become a broken country. Juthian still could remember it.

The dark time, when people could kill his own child to save himself so they wouldn't starve or how the prejudice ran deeply among the hearts of Etera's people. He was glad when the High Priest was birthed; he had grown as a fine man, as a good ruler.

That was what he thought; he only wished his Master could be a little sensible. Well, he knew the Assembly was ridiculously tiring and boring, they had to listen the twelve country representative's problem… especially when every one of them always thinking their problem was slightly more important than the others. Honestly, who would care about a little ripe on the Wall on the Rfet palace in Sunau district? Or why they should know about a little scandal involved Quon's Governor with his mistress? It was ridicules, sometimes, he wished he could just snapped those arrogant necks of the district representative.

Juthian stopped his musing since he had arrived at his destination. A simple door, too plain for this beautiful building but this very big, giant and enormous door was special it was made by Riki, another Elle. He sighed tiredly, if his Master wasn't found in this room, he didn't know where he had to find him. Without any hesitation, the pale green eyes man pushed the door ajar. It surrendered and opened with a weird voice, almost like protested his action. Instead of a room, a maze was found behind that door. The most large and complicated maze a human could find, filled with unusual creature and plants, but the most intriguing being in those maze was located at the centre of the maze, a silver tree with a love-shape purple leaves. He could feel the scent and intensity from the tree. He narrowed his eyes at the sight, a plant Taniwha? How rare… Trust his Master to find the most rare and dangerous Taniwha and put it in his 'garden'. How Juthian hated this maze, a confusing place, a lot of people lost in this maze only to be found months later… eaten by the taniwha or the weird creature his Master had been collected.

But, luckily, he knew the tricks of this maze. Calmly, he closed his eyes and imagined his Master, his scent, his face, his smirk… Almost immediately, his body dispersed within the air and appeared in front of his Master who was sipping his afternoon tea calmly. His silver hair was disarray from the gentle wind and his silver eyes were filled with mirth. He looked like a ten years old boy, instead of his actual age, seventeen. His Master body had stopped its growth two years ago. It meant that he was now could be considered as an adult in Etera. The only thing that differentiated him from a normal Majestic was the gem that was embedded in his fore head. The gem was shining under the sun; the colored gem looked so striking in his master's pale skin.

A normal Majestic had a 'Trune', it was a symbol attached in the Majestic forehead since they were birthed, kind of tattoo but unlike a simple tattoo or birthmark, it held a significant meaning for the bearer. There was no identical Trune in the worlds since no one had the same destiny and personality. The Trune represented your personality, your talent, your destiny and your future. It could predict what you would become even before you could walk. The color was varied, according to what, Juthian didn't know. He himself, had a red Trune before he met his Master but since he pledged his loyalty to his Master, his Trune's color had changed to the color of silver.

But a High Priest never had any Trune, instead they had what they called Bgess, it was gem attached to the High priest's forehead. They said the color was varied according to the times when the High Priest was birthed. They who were birthed in a peace age would have a pure white gem, and they who were birthed in the times of despair and war would have a blood red gem, like his Master.

Wake up from his day dreaming, he focused his attention to the boy in front of him. The boy had inconsiderately sat on a set of chair located near at the bottom of the 'Taniwha' tree. Only his master would take a tea in the bottom of the fearless Taniwha…

He was so exhausted, he had spent the entire day to find his Master, since the others Elle were too busy or lazy to find him. But unintentionally or maybe intentionally, his master with his typical arrogant attitude and a smirk planted on his lips only glanced at him for a while, then continued to drink his tea uncaringly. The nerve of this boy…

His Master spoke evenly. "Good evening, Juthian…" Oh, how Juthian hated his name; as an Elle, he should had a new name from his Master. A name that was chosen by the High Priest, a name that represented his destiny. But life wasn't fair, when Riki and Sergei could keep his name intact, why did he always end up with a girly name?

"Master…" The man said a bit too harshly; he hated how the other boy always acted like he was a mere child. His appearance might be resembled a thirteen years old but he was the second oldest from all of the Elle. This year, they would celebrate his three hundred and thirty years old birthday. Pouting, he asked again. "Tell me! Why did you not attend the Morning Assembly!" He was angry, tired and hungry, his feet and body was aching all over, almost too worn out too move.

His Master glanced at him and then chuckled. "Rin-sama…" He reprimanded softly.

"But…" And now, the brat pouted cutely. "I am tired…" his master sighed, pretending to be sad. "They are boring anyway. Talking and talking about unnecessary matter, like I have a time to spare over those bizarre things they always talked." He said, and added with an uncaring attitude with dismissive hand, for a semi-God creature, his High Priest looked like a mere boy, spoiled and selfish.

He said again and again, "But those are your responsibility as the High Priest, beside… the representatives are very angry. They felt insulted with your attitude and they think that you are neglecting your duty as the High Priest, especially when you ditch the morning assembly almost every day…"

"Well, who could sit and listen to old fool talking about their own gain?"

"Rin-sama!" He scolded, horrified and angry about his Master nonchalant attitude, though he knew his Master was truly right. And his master only raised his eyebrow mockingly. It was no secret that the affiliation between the representatives and the High Priest of Majestic was not very pleasant.

Besides... Who needed the District representative when Etera had such an accomplished High Priest with his Elle.

"And I never know that baby sitter was also one of my job description as an Elle…" Ju mumbled softly to himself.

"What did you say?"

"NO! Nothing at all…"

It was well known, that every High Priest had his or her own Elle. The Elle was a special person who served the High Priest, it was very difficult to find those kinds of people. Since it would be almost impossible to make a person who was strong in his own right to bow to the High Priest. To do that, the High Priest should be more powerful, more charismatic and more great than anyone else. According to the history, he didn't pay too much attention at that, it was Riki's specialization, his Master was told to be the most powerful and wiser than any other High Priest before him. It was not only because his own enormous power and vast knowledge, but also because he was the only High Priest in History who had five Elle.

Ju or namely known as Juthian merely sighed. "I want to tell you something." Gone was his whining attitude, making the High Priest realized whatever his Elle would tell him, it was something serious.

"Tell me. This location is secure. I, myself, was the one who put the barrier and the spell around here so only you or others Elle could enter it."

"There is a bad rumor circulating in the palace…" He said hesitantly and this immediately picked up his Master's interest. "They said powerful Taniwha had been raised in Sullen district, kidnapping little boys and girls for their meals…"

"At Sullen?" The High Priest said questioningly, Rin knew that Juthian had grudge to his old district, Juthian only shook his head, no this was a serious matter, he said silently. "If I remember correctly, Sullen was a region where they held an illegal experiment toward the half beast and Taniwha, I am right?" Ju simply nodded. "Their governor, it's still your father, am I right?" Juthian tensed further but he nodded.

"Hmmmm, Sullen, Sullen, two years ago, they were doing some fishy experiment, to create another new species, a mixed between the half beast and Taniwha, to further their military's power. Didn't I already forbid that kind of activity?" The High Priest asked again.

"Yes, you are. My fath… I mean the Sullen's governor also opposed that kind of experiment. Sullen maybe strongly prejudice toward their male submissive but they are pretty fair with half Beast's existence. Besides, I don't think the Sullen's governor is the one behind this…" he added carefully.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because he is in difficult situation, like you already know, Sullen chose his governor every five years. If he still wants to be elected this year then he won't do anything stupid with doing some illegal experiment. It has too much risk…"

The silence grew between them, a suffocating and tense silence. "Do you think like I think, Ju?"

Juthian gravely nodded. "My _Bijuu_, Ageha…reported that… there was an unusual movement in the West… But they cannot enter the town, a powerful barrier was put around the town, not even my Taniwha could enter…"

"And Sullen district is located in the West of Etera…"

"Yes… Besides," Ju added tentatively. "This morning when I was looking for you, I misheard the elders discussing something … Though, they stopped abruptly when they knew I came…Sometimes was wrong, they are too uptight, too tense."

"Are you saying that the elders know whatever it is that happen in Wa? And still they didn't bother to inform me? The High Priest of Etera?" Juthian was merely quiet; he knew that his Master could conclude for himself. "Hmm, interesting…"

While the High Priest's manner was calm, Juthian could felt his anger radiating from every core in his body, making it hard to breathe.

"Master?" He tried to lessen his master's fury, Rin's reign was only begun twelve years ago, for the long-life Majestic, and he was similar to a mere baby. Especially if the Elders age was ten times older than he was, they tended to underestimate him... forgetting that he was the High Priest, the Semi- God not them.

"Cease your anger, brat…" A cold voice was suddenly heard.

"Riki?" Juthian questioned, he heard the voice but couldn't see the person. "Where are you?"

"I am here…" A black haired man with honey colored skin appeared from inside the silver tree. His movement made Juthian startled, but his Master who had been busy to control his anger seemed unfazed with his arrival. The man took one of the chairs and sat lazily with one of his foot on the table. Juthian only gave disapproving glare at this behavior which was, of course, ignored by the tall man. When Juthian wanted to reprimand him, his Master silently forbade him, which made him more annoyed.

"You heard?" The High Priest demanded, ignoring poor Juthian.

"Hmm…" The black haired man stated unabashedly. "Maybe we should send someone to investigate, I suggest for Sergei, I don't know why but lately he seemed too lethargic for his own good, always spent his days drunk at the bar…"

"Again?" Quickly, the High Priest added. "No, not Sergei, he still traumatized with his latest mission…" he was thinking. "I wonder…"

But he never uttered his thoughts since Juthian's rarely loud voice interrupted their conversation. "MASTER!" He scolded angrily. "What…are…you…doing…? I bet you are the one who told Riki to put a 'dimension door' to this room…" He pointed at the direction where Riki came first, from inside the tree. It was a public secret that one of High Priest's Elle, namely Riki could make anything from animate being till non-animate material became a door, even a human. And amazingly, that door would then be connected to everywhere as the maker's wish.

"Er…"

"What are you thinking? Someone could infiltrate the palace from this door! Someone who is dangerous and powerful could kill you when you are sleep, when you are lazing around and when…" And he continued his own rant, though sadly, those two didn't even hear Juthian's speech for they were too focused in their own conversation.

"He was too worry-watt…" Riki added fondly, silently watching the boy's tirade about the National's security, High Priest idiocy and stupid Elle in general.

"Well, I guess, it is one of Ju's good points, actually."

Then Riki directed his eyes to his High Priest, ignoring Ju's ramble he asked softly so no one could hear. "Now, that he knew about this supposedly secret door… How do you plan to hide it from them, or more exactly how do you explain to them that you were already entering the fourth stages of Miwha…?" Riki's black eyes penetrate his mind, trying to read his mind.

The young priest only smiled mysteriously. "They don't need to know…"

Riki's left hand was running through his jet black hair. He asked again, patiently. "I told you before, didn't I? You are too young; the previous High Priest before you," He emphasized this word with a hard glare at his Master. "…were always more than a hundred when they enter the fourth stage. Your power is still not able to cope with the 'stage' requirement. It's not like you will die soon, after all…" he said those word uncaringly, though he felt afraid because until now, his 'brat' still didn't even talk the reason he entered the 'fourth stage'

"Entering the fourth stages too early, without knowledge who will be your …"

"Enough!" The High Priest ordered, his voice was gentle but irrevocable. "I could handle it; don't you believe me, Riki?" But his Guardian only inspected him sharply, still suspicious with his antics. The High Priest groaned pitifully, actually he knew his guardian's concern was relevant, but still he wouldn't lose only for this kind of test. At last, he joked, to soothing his Guardian's concern. "Well, I don't tell Kouryou, Cecile and Juthian because they will be too worried and started to mother me, which I don't prefer it, thank you very much."

Riki unforgiving face began to softer, and then he smiled. "You are hopeless, Rin." Riki had given him his bless, now he could handle Juthian, and Cecile's questions which he knew would be coming, soon… Kouryou was never opposed him directly, as long Rin ordered him not to but he wouldn't do that to the poor Kouryou…

But the atmosphere had become uptight again when Riki asked. "And what about the Sullen region?" He wasn't even ashamed with his eavesdropped action.

The High priest only gave a dismissive wave. "Don't worry." He added. "I will let Ju and Kouryou handle that, they are the best for this kind of work."

"You will send Kouryou?" Riki only smirked knowingly. "Now, I feel bad for those people."

"Nah, well, it is their own fault…"

XXX

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : not mine

XXX

A Majestic Wish : Chapter 7

Rushing into Danger

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

_Seventh years of Hogwart, February_

Draco ran, he ran in the dark road which was surrounded with tall, thin and skeletal trees, their twigs intertwined with each other, making intricate net, and blocked almost every road, except the one, the one that Draco had chosen. Draco knew he didn't have time, he had to rush, his foot was bleeding, torn by numerous twig, branch and stone from the road but the pain never slow him down . Hurry… Hurry… He had to be hurry… but from what? For what purpose? Why he had to be hurry?

_Hurry… You have to be hurry!_

That voice! He knew that voice, but where had he heard it? NO! He couldn't remember! He didn't want to remember! But still, that voice was urging him to run faster, even faster than now but he couldn't do that. His feet hurt, it had blisters and was covered by blood, the stench smell of blood was everywhere, in the air, in the grass and in him… suffocating him. Draco never could stomach the stench of blood well, there was one time when he almost out cold from the sight of blood, even his own blood.

_Faster! We don't have any time!_

Draco wanted to scream, he had run as fast as he could but the voice still didn't satisfied with his effort, it was so persistent, so relentless and started to overpower him…

He forced his feet to move but now the ground had turned into a large swamp. His feet were drowning in the sticky soil… but still, he tried to run and run again. The voice became desperate; urging him to run again, to reach his destination, his goal, thought he didn't know where it was… But still, in the end, no matter how much he had run, his feet never reached his destination… he didn't even saw where his goal was…

The last thing he remembered was when the darkness, so dark that it would consume him raw, stolen his breath away and squeezed his heart till not even a single drop of blood remained

The last thing he remembered was one word… And he cursed that foul word for everyone to hear…

_RIN…_

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

"Draco?"

The blonde wake up from his nightmare and saw a bright emerald eyes watched him cautiously. The emerald eyes filled with concern and tenderness but Draco in his confused state couldn't even decipher the man's name, if he was not very disoriented he would be so blissful with his fiancé's concern.

"Harry?" he asked, unsure. When his eyes came back to focus, Harry had returned to his normal state, the cold Harry Potter, his eyes watched Draco with an icy stare, the stare he always reserved specially for Draco. The blonde's voice was hoarse; it was looked like he had been screaming until his voice became rough.

"You had another nightmare…" His lover said simply. He helped Draco to sit up and rubbed his sweated back. "Want some water?" The blonde only nodded, he didn't want to speak, his throat still felt sore. Harry's warmth leaved him, but after a while he came back and brought a glass of water. The impatient blonde snatched it form the raven's hand and gulped the water hungrily.

This was one of their peaceful moments, since both Draco and Harry was prone to nightmare, they had made some agreement to take care of each other when one of them had nasty dreams and also never asked or let the others, beside themselves, knew about it…

"Easy…" Harry warned him softly, Draco nodded his head and slowed his drink.

When the glass was empty he handed it to his lover and laid his tired body. "Sorry…"

Harry shrugged. "It's okay… You used to do that for me, I just pay back for your effort."

"Oh…"

Stupid Draco… What do you expect? Harry would never worry about you, he never cared about you.

Surprisingly, Draco wanted to cry, he didn't know why, maybe the nightmare had affected him more than he thought or maybe because the tension he felt lately… but he chose to ignore his pain and pulled the soft blanket over his head, trying to cover himself with warmth, artificial warmth, what he wanted was Harry's big and muscular arm to hug him, but he wouldn't ask that. He was too afraid for Harry's rejection. He didn't want disgust laced that handsome face. Sometimes, Harry hugged him, usually after sex and sometimes, in a night liked this; Harry would just rub his back and gave him a cup of water than back to sleep, when he felt like it, he would embrace him. He never asked Draco what his dream was, and he never pretend to care about Draco's need…

But tonight was a little different, Draco could felt the bed dipped when Harry's weight pressed on it, he could felt Harry's warmth breath on his nape.

"Harry? He asked unsurely.

"Hmm…" he just nuzzled the blonde's neck and bit him softly, making the blonde moaned with pleasure and pain.

"What are you doing?"

The question was answered with Harry's hand on the cleft of his buttock, massaging it slowly with erotic movement. "Isn't it obvious?" the blonde almost could hear the leech way Harry answer his question… "Open up for me, Draco."

Draco just nodded dumbly, he turned his body so now his back touched the soft mattress, when he opened his eyes, the blonde saw Harry on top of him. Harry's eyes, filled with desires. And at that moment, Draco lost in the deepest green of Harry's eyes, he knew that he could never won against those eyes, so he opened his leg obediently. Like every night, Draco would do everything for this Harry… because the 'night Harry' was Draco's Harry, the one who would fuck him raw, the one who would held him with need, and because in the daylight, when the sun high up on the sky, Harry would change to Harry Potter, Harry who would always hated Draco, the one who despised everything he hold dear in his heart… The one who would destroy him without remorse…

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

The next morning when Draco woke up from his sleep, Harry wasn't there…

He knew that when he came in the Great Hall he would see Harry with his friends, either from Gryffindor or Slytherin and he also knew that Harry would act like nothing was happen between them, like Harry didn't fuck him raw in the night before…

That morning Draco brushed his body ten times until he felt his skin almost peel of from his body but still he felt dirty, too dirty, unworthy for Harry's love…

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

Grimmauld Place was filled with the 'Order' member, they were whispering among each other about why they were summoned by Dumbledore. Lately, the Death Eater's attack had been diminished greatly, in one month there were only one attack in a small village near Briston. Now, they were thought that maybe he who must not call was prepared a new and deadly weapon.

Snape who hide in the dark corner, chuckled with one of Mudungus's prosperous idea, involving Death Eater and the new magical pregnancy potion, apparently, according to Mudungus, the Dark Lord was desperate for a heir of his own, so he put a stop in Death Eater's attack to copulate with his subordinate. Really, what a ridiculous idea.

Silently, he watched around, watching and observing his surroundings. He never like the old Grimmauld place where Black lived, it was dark, cold and unwelcoming, especially for them who were not a pureblood, and even now he could feel the ancient magic tried to expel him. Really, he could never understand what Dumbledore had been thinking. Surely, he could find other suitable place than this house. It was no wonder that they never won against the Death Eater, when the house had been sucking their magic until now…

"Why is he here?" A loud voice disrupted the silence that had filled the room which was uttered from Percy Weasley.

Like an anchor that voice guided all of the eyes from the Order's members, even Severus couldn't help but just to do that. And he found his eyes gazed at a blond haired beauty, Lucius Malfoy. Though almost everyone knew that Lucius was a spy for their side, no one ever forgot the Malfoy family involvement in dark magic. And Lucius always stood high and proud for that fact, that was something that would only darken his predicament in as an Order's member.

Weasley's question had raised a tremendous reply, soon a lot of people started to whisper to each other and muttering about the head of Malfoy family, and not too kindly about that.

"SILENCE!" A familiar voice shouted at the rambunctious Order members.

Severus only raised his brow hearing that imperious voice, Lucius's smirk only grew bigger, meanwhile the Order members felt chastised by their leader member, could only close their mouth and bow their head down in embarrassment.

"Lucius is an important part of the Order of Phoniex, he come tonight at my request since he believe that he have an important news for us." Said the old wise man slowly, though he said his word lowly no one couldn't hear him, Severus guessed that the old man used some magic to enhance his voice. Hmm, a neat trick, he would ask Albus later, it would do him good at class, so he could still look menacing without raised his voice. Hmm, a tempting idea…

When Dumbledore finished his statement, no one from the Order member ever questioned Lucius's presence in their meeting, "My friend, I gather you in this room to tell you an important detail about the upcoming months…" then the Headmaster said in his gravest voice. "The Council had agreed to invite the majestic…"

Shock gasp and raged yells filled the dirty room.

"What the hell!"

"Are they are crazy?"

"A Majestic?"

The whisper, yell and was voiced almost together, it made Severus's head spinning with their uncouth mouth. His hand instantly massaged the crest between his eyebrows, trying to will the headache away.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore magnanimous voice filled the room, instantly the order member lost their argument, the room was filled with silence. "I know that a lot of you is afraid about them, about their power, but we also have to understand the council's decision. We cannot let Voldemort." Here a lot of the order member flinched, including him. "…to join the Majestic. Just imagine what will happen if the work together…"

At that statement, Lucius couldn't help but to chuckled.

"Something's funny, Malfoy?" Arthur Weasley's voice snapped at the blonde aristrocate, the said man onkly raised his eyebrow daringly.

"Not to mean to disturb you, Dumbledore… but are you sure the majestic would want to help us? As far as I know, they are a very secluded community; in fact… they are always fighting to death with each other. If we want to have their cooperation, we had to have something they want." Lucius finished his sentences.

In the back someone whispering. "Dark wizard sure understand dark creature…" but he ignored those nasty comment.

"And what do you suggest, Lucius?" And Lucius's smirk grew bigger.

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

Draco felt someone entered the dingy room, he turned his head and the person who entered the room didn't surprise him. The red hair and green eyes was unmistakingly belonging to the only and only Daniel Potter.

"Potter." He nodded curtly at the red head man.

"Malfoy…" the red head answered his greeting.

It might be looked weird to someone from Hogwarts that those two came into the secluded dark abandoned classroom together when they were always avoided to be placed together in the same room.

"How are you, Potter?"

"As same as usual…" Daniel answered uncaringly. And he saw Malfoy nodded.

It was by his own choice that Daniel came to this abandoned classroom. It was started almost six month ago when Draco had approached him. At first, he was just curious About Draco, his twin's fiancé, they talked and the blonde gave him a preposterous idea…

An idea, which was very tempting…

The blonde had suggested their meeting to continue further, so they could spoke about their own target, for Daniel, it was Ginny, and for Draco… well, Harry was a bastard.

They had been continued to meet in this empty, dark and dingy classroom, to make everything working smoothly, they only met about twice a month, and their meeting would last about ten minutes more or so…

Daniel watched the pale boy, who sat in a lone chair on the room's corner, even in this dusty and dull place; he looked so pristine, so elegant. If Daniel wasn't as straight as a needle, he would take Draco a long time ago… Ginny was beautiful but Draco had something in him, it was in his blood in his inner self, maybe it was something called his charisma. Draco was a type of person who would make everyone tilted their head when he entered the room. Daniel wouldn't amazed, that when Harry realized his mistake and try to enchanted the blonde, he would have a lot of competition for the blonde's affection…

"So…" he started the conversation. "Do you have any news about Harry?"

The Slytherin only shrugged his shoulder, his silver eyes gazed onto the empty space in front of him, a vacant and empty eyes…

"Malfoy?"

The silence was stretched uncomfortably, Daniel fidgeted in his standing position, it seemed something was wrong with the blonde today… "Are you okay?" It didn't mean that Daniel cared about Malfoy, it just seemed eerie that the cunning and sly Draco Malfoy, stopped plotting or make others' people lives miserable…

The blond let out a depressed sigh, he turned his head and stared boldly at Daniel, "It's useless… I want to stop…"

Daniel only raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hmmm… After all, it's afutile effort, beside it isn't fair since only your relationship with the Weasellette moving forward, and mine…" His smile looked so sad and bitter. "It'll stuck forever in this empty dump."

"Malfoy?" He asked again, unsurely, "What are you talking about?"

The blonde's attitude seemed nonchalant, but Daniel had watched him for a long time, that he knew him pretty well. "Are you sure?"

He sighed again. "Yes, of course, beside, there's no contract between us and we could end this whenever we want…"

This time, it was Daniel turn to sigh. "So, what kind of shit you've got from 'that bastard' this time?"

Daniel was accustomed with the blonde's peculiar mood, today, like usually, he seemed a bit windy… At a time like this, he wondered why he did this, at first just imagined being in the same room as the blond made him ill, now he could tolerate, or maybe some people would say he liked the blonde, though he would never admitted that… But today, the blonde seemed different, well, a sad or bad mood Draco was not strange, but there's… There's something, some kind of aura surrounded the blonde that Daniel couldn't explain, something bad…

When the blonde didn't answered immediately, Daniel knew something was wrong. "Draco…" There he said it, the blonde's name, but even that didn't change his mood. Something was wrong, and whatever was that making the blonde changed, making Daniel wary.

Suddenly, Draco sat up from the chair, muttered something about stubbornly bastard and left the room, just like that… without even saying goodbye or something to Daniel, which was weird for the blonde, since Daniel never met someone who was so into manner except Draco.

Even ten minutes after the blonde left, Daniel still standing in the same place, and pondered the reason of the blonde short's time in the dungeon. Usually, they talked about the plan, and spent the rest of the time just talking about anything, themselves, quidditch, lesson, etc, but never about Harry or Ginny.

Daniel always thought that time was precious since he could bond with Draco Malfoy, the Draco who not many people knew… Oh, sure, the blonde could be a cold and sadistic bastard, but beneath those cold surface, he was charming, warm and kind…

Little by little, he hope that Harry would accept the blonde as his fiancé, since Daniel knew Draco could smile and laugh beautifully when he was happy, and he wanted Harry to see that and became the reason of that smile, not the kind of smile, the blonde had shown before, a sad and dejected smile…

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

Draco uttered the password for his room, the portrait which guarded his room, a serpent with a green scales hissed his approval and the portrait opened itself. He entered silently, the portrait closed discreetly behind him. Cautiously, Draco rummaged around, trying to find some disturbance, some intrusion in his room. He needed a very discreet location to do what he wanted to do.

The blonde then muttered a single spell which would locate everything that was remotely human or non-human, when it found nothing he sighed in relief. Warily, he walked closer to the corner in his room, for unsuspecting eyes, it looked like a normal corner, well, normal in Wizarding world anyway, but for someone who knew where to look, they could found a miniscule part where the colour of the wall where slighty different than the rest of it.

The pale hand trembled when it reached that different part, but slowly it touched it and the trembled stopped. Draco sighed again, his hand had changed, determined with a new resolve…

He stroked the polished wall three times and said. "Majestic…" Slowly and silently, like the wall to Diagon Alley, it splitted open and revealed a secret container, inside of it a small bottle of green liquid potion was located. Draco picked the bottle up and caressed it gently.

He remembered who had make this potion and for what purpose… He remembered the reason why he was here, when in fact, he should back to his homeland and stand where he was belonged, but no… the fate has his own saying about that matter or a certain someone who was so selfish and pampered…

He had failed, he had failed and let down everyone, his dream was a sign for him, a remembrance, a warning…

The message was clear enough…

He had to be hurry… They would come soon…

XXX

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : not mine

Majestic's wish

Chapter 8: The egoistic love

XXX

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

_Seventh year at Hogwart, February_

When Draco wanted to asked Harry about his odd behavior, he saw something he didn't like. The blond saw the black haired boy, his Harry, flirting with some insignificant student, a women student, Hanny Abbot or something like that, he saw this Hanny girl was cornered by the savior into the silent and scarce corridor. Draco knew Harry didn't have any feeling toward her or he would be lie on the floor with painful spasm but still, it was hurt him deeply.

"Harry?"

The black haired savior heard the tentative sound, turning his head toward the sound source uncaringly. "Oh, it's just you…" hearing that statement made a terrible cut deep in Draco's heart, but it turned into an embarrassing and annoying feeling when the Hanny girl started giggling, whether from Harry nonchalant attitude toward Draco or other insignificant things Harry had whispered in her ears.

_Just you_

"What do you want?" the green eyed boy asked harshly toward Draco.

"Dumbledore asked for you." He answered shortly, hoping his lying would be undetected under the harsh scrutiny, Dumbledore didn't ask for Harry, but he knew Harry would ignore him if it was him who requested his attention, unless it held some political or seriously dire matter, Harry would be too happy to ignore Draco's existence. Harry also knew this fact…

At first Draco thought he wanted to question him, his lies was uncovered by the Slytherin's hyper sensitive intuition, but those green eyes only gazed searchingly at him, making him felt naked and expose. Without him realized it, Draco had started to fidget under the scrutiny, making Harry's smirk grew bigger, which in turn, made him became more nervous.

"Oh, okay then, bye – bye, Hannah." He was quite surprise that Harry didn't try to interrogate him further and gave permission or maybe more like order to the giggling girl so she wouldn't interrupted them.

Draco waited until the giggling girl, undoubtedly, running as fast as she could to gossip about her latest conquer, the boy who lived. When he deemed that it was appropriate, he started to inquire Harry in his most disapproving voice which he knew harry hated. "It was an inappropriate behavior, Harry, for a man as yourself, who already betrothed, to escort a single lady, without a chaperone, alone, in a lone corridor, no less, when people could easily misunderstand your behavior."

Harry just raised his eyebrow, uttering a silent challenge. "And why is that? I am merely talked with a beautiful and excellent conversationalist."

"Harry." He tried to consoled the other male, with a low plead. "Please be reasonable, our reputation had been tarnished even without _this behavior_…"

But when Draco saw those cold eyes, he went silent.

And nothing he could do but turned down his eyes submissively in front of the harsh glare.

Harry was angry; he knew that, he was prepared for other harsh words that usually followed this attitude.

But surprisingly, it didn't come, instead, the black haired boy kissed him roughly then bit his lip till Draco could feel the taste of metal as his punishment. A muscular hand grabbed his crotch and the brunette laughed madly when the blonde moaned a pained voice under his ministration.

"A whore… that's you, Malfoy. I wonder what will your peers doing if they know their Ice Prince of Slytherin moaning like a Knocturn alley's whore in heat?'

"Harry please." The blond almost incoherently beg. It was their usual play, Harry would never answer the blonde's needs if he didn't beg sweetly. The blonde tried to buckle faster, trying to have some friction with those delicious hands, but the black haired boy gripped him roughly until he could fell pain.

"No, no, no, you know the rule, Draco. Suck me first."

The blonde Slytherin knelt and with a trembling hand, the pale finger opened the brunette's zip, in the silent corridor, the sound of a zip being opened make Harry shivered with excitement. The tremor hand took Harry's cock hesitantly, put them in the open air.

Annoyed with the slow movement, Harry impatiently yanked his cock out and forced it into the submissive's mouth.

In and out…

In and out…

And then Draco felt it, the male above him moaned and something bitter filled Draco mouth. Since a long time ago, Draco had learned to swallow it.

Quickly, Harry pushed the blond so his back touched the cold wall and lift him up till almost all the fragile body laid in his lap. Thanks to Harry's unreasonable physical exercise, he was super fit so he could easily lift the blonde up. Then he turned to suck the blond's cock.

At that time, Draco forget anything except his cock and Harry mouth. Then the blonde felt something foreign yet not unwelcome in his secretive part, a lone finger in his opening, coercing it gently to open.

"Harry we can't, everyone could see..."

Another finger entered him, making him gasped. Pain started first, but then Harry's talented finger started to probe deeper, to another part that only Harry knew.

"Harry…" His energy left him, only pleasure binding him, and the he came... Slowly and torturously…

In his dazed stated, he didn't realized how his black haired fiancé opened his leg more further and placed his erection in Draco tight opening...

"Harry" he protested

But the savior ignored Draco's protest, his lust had made him blind, now his reason only focused in his lower part of body. A second later, he entered the blond in one thrust. Draco cried in pain, even thought harry had prepare him with his finger it still hurt, it always felt hurt, before it felt good...

Harry grunted, "Good slut, my slut…"

Draco cried then, and then he felt nothing but pain and pleasure.

XXX

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

That night, Harry couldn't sleep, instead he was watching his supposedly fiancé, his hand softly brushed Draco silky lock. He couldn't imagine that this man, who in his sleep looked like an angel, was the same boy who had cursed him years ago, a curse so he could loved no one except the boy, like Sirius liked to say, Draco was a little bratty lord.

At first, he wanted to pretend their relationship would never last, since he was straight and Draco was a boy, but for a healthy seventeen years old libido, even his promise seemed futile. It was a long time ago, that he lost his virginity, to the male beside him. Then he promised, that he would only act that everything, the sex, the cuddle post coital sex and everything between him and Draco was only a joke, a game, until he could found the cure, the cure that even thought Hermione and Remus had tried for years, never showed up.

Everything about his relationship, if he could called it that, with Draco was always seemed volatile, liked they could explode with little shifts. They fought, then made up with a lot of make-up—angry-sex. But, lately, even he could felt it, something was wrong, his instinct told him that something bad would happen, and that would involved the egoist and spoiled brat next to him.

He knew that Draco had been different lately, more subdued, sadder, quieter, he knew something had changed the blond, and Harry didn't like it. His grip had tightened around the blonde's slender waist.

Harry may never loved the blond, and liked him even if only a little, but he always though the blond as his. His property, his belonging, liked he was belonged to Draco, with the curse the blond had planted in him years ago.

He felt, the lithe blond in his embrace shift further, Harry saw tears in Draco check, kiss him softly, and feel guilty. Draco was exhausted from their hard sex, after those escapades in the corridor, the black haired boy had pulled the blond toward their room and continued his torture to the blond rather delicate feature.

"Sorry…"

Harry never been able to hold his animalistic instinct with Draco, the black haired savior never felt like this before, even with Ginny. At the past, he always blamed this for the little spell Draco had put him under, but eventually even those beliefs had started to crumble. He started to realize, that his possessiveness, and his desire toward to blond, was not some fabricated feeling made by the spell. But his arrogance and stubbornness had prevented him to confront his feeling. Instead, he still kept the façade, and he knew he hurt a lot of people with his attitude.

Ginny, with his assertiveness, since he knew the red haired woman still hold some feeling for him. And Daniel, since he knew just little words from him could damage their fragile relationship. Harry was not blind, he knew that their relationship had progressed from friendship to something more… Something he envied, something he wanted, but he didn't know whether he wanted those relationship with Ginny, since long, emotions was not his best forte. He didn't like that sappy romantic relationship Daniel and Ginny had… actually, he preferred his and Draco's relationship, a rocky and hard relationship, where he could be the cruel man and pretended he still in the right side.

Looking at his belonging, his Draco, his possessiveness raised again. He didn't know what it was, but Draco was his, his to torture, his to do everything he wanted. Tonight, he overdid the blond… he felt guilty and empty, looking at the tears another feeling grew in him, a warm and tender feeling, a feeling that made him wanted to protect the blond.

He tightened his hold on the blond and made a promise to himself, that he would protect Draco, never allowed anyone hurt him, whether it was Harry himself or anyone else. He would like both of them to start over, no more hatred, no more tricks. He didn't know either he could love the blond, but he knew his feeling would not disappear tomorrow after he slept nor his feeling toward Ginny would disappear.

That night, Harry slept uneasy sleep, his mind divided between the sweet Ginny and their romantic love and with the arrogant Draco and their egoistic love…

XXX

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

Draco could feel Harry's tears in his check; it felt warm and salty in his mouth. Actually, he was still quite awake, when Harry did his monologue. He felt guilty; he knew the reason why Harry reacted like a caged beast.

But he couldn't help it, he had to do that, Draco tried to move slowly so not wake up his lover beside him. But when he tried to, every cell in his body screamed in pain.

It had started, the pain suddenly slowly moved toward his stomach, it seemed the content of his stomach was rolling and someone tried to stab him a hundred times in his stomach.

And since he couldn't hold it, he whimpered pityingly, gods, it felt he would die from the pain, it hurt, everything was hurt… please, please…

"Draco…" his lover had awakened by his distress sounds, "What's the matter? DRACO?" Harry's voice had become alarmed quickly, when he saw the blonde's condition. Draco could imagine he must be looked very pathetic, clutching his clothes, whimpering pitifully and tears in the corner of his eyes.

"What happened? Had something happen to you? You looked too pale and are you sweating? Are you okay, do you need something? Draco? Answer me!"

But Draco couldn't answer, the pain had blinded him from everything, he couldn't hear nor he could speak. Everything was filled with pain… and his consciousness started to ebb away, the dark came and then nothingness...

In the corner of the room, a beautiful table was located, and a single bottle was put delicately on top of it, the content had vanished two hours ago…

XXX

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

Harry cursed every deity he knew when he saw Draco's consciousness had started to slip away. Normal people would be filled with panic, but the training from Dumbledore and Sirius had drilled in him so deep that he would not do anything reckless and blindingly stupid. So, he took a deep breath and took his blonde fiancé in his arms, like a prince with his princess and started running to the infirmary. No one could apparate inside of Hogwarts and that was included even the Great Harry Potter. He had promised to himself that he wouldn't hurt Draco anymore, but only one hour since his promise and he had to cross his promise, Harry now, felt like he was the most insufferable git in the world.

XXX

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

Juthian entered his Master's room and sighed exasperatedly when he saw his Master's bad seeping habit. Rin's delicate body sprawled ungracefully on top of the bed comforter, his blanket forgotten in the cold floor, undoubtedly accidentally was thrown aside in his sleep.

He sighed again, actually, he wanted to let his Master rest for a while since he had been stayed awake until late yesterday, been doing something that Ju preferred not to think about, and even Riki, his partner in crime, still sound asleep in his room. But today was the day when the Assembly should be held, and he couldn't cover for his Master presence any longer. The council member had started to fight dirty, apparently, they started to blame the High Priest for the incidence in Sullen district.

He and Koryou had just finished the trouble in Sullen five days ago, they had caught the main leader and started a sanctuary for pets who had been the victim from the little project that was held in Sullen. But still, the council had stated the main reason that little incidence happened was because the High Priest never attended the meeting that was held for the country's benefit. Cih, the orange haired man scoffed at the laughable idea about the Council's ideas of benefit and kindness. Really, they were the most idiots, wicked, and malicious person Juthian ever met, and that was saying a lot about them, since he had met a lot of people.

He took a deep breath and prepared to run fast, since his Master had a habit to curse everyone who dared to disturb his sleep, including his Elle. Well, duty came first…

Roughly, he shook his Master's shoulder roughly, since a gentle pet wouldn't work for his Master rather deep sleep and hoped that his Master was in a good mood.

So, imagined his surprise when he saw his Master's grimace expression rather than his dreamy expression, the High Priest curled in a fetal position, both of his hand wrapped tightly on his abdomen. Sweat was pouring in his face, his lips was almost as white as the linen sheet and tears poured in the corner of his eyes. "RIN? What happened? Are you okay?"

"H…Hu…hurt…" it seemed he spent all of his energy just to say those word, Juthian could see his hand fisted the sheet more tightly.

" Shh, it's okay… don't speak, I will ask for Cecille, she's can help you feel better…" his hand slowly pet his Master sweat long hair, trying to comfort him.

When he wanted to go to find Cecille, the only Elle who had healer's certificate, his master hand stopped him, pulling his clothes hem weakly but persistently. "Don't worry, I just want to find Cecille, she could help you…"

"No…" his Master said, "Don't leave…"

"You're hurting."

"No! Stay…"

His master looked like he would cry if he went, so he sighed deeply and back to the bed. In his mind, he activated his link with the other Elle and called for help, he knew his Master would feel better if the five of them were there.

Slowly, he rub his master's hair again somehow, he managed to maneuver them both so that his master was lying on top of him, crushing him and crying, trying to endure his pain.

He didn't mind his Master's weight or the wet shirt, Riki had filled the other Elle about his Master's decision to enter the sixth stage, after yelled at his reckless behaviors, Juthian and the other had started to pamper his Master more than usual, till his Master jokingly said that he felt smothered by their action, which was answered by a lot of protest.

Now, looking at his Master's condition, Juthian could see where Riki's concern came from, entering the sixth stage this early made his master vulnerable. His master should waited another ten years or maybe five years, this pain, Juthian knew, was only the beginning…

XXX

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

Something was wrong with his Slytherin, Draco had always called them his Slytherin since he was their unofficially leader, their ice Prince. His status was also maintained because of his relationship with Harry, they were both, was undoubtedly the most influential student in this school.

When Draco said jump, they would jump… at the beginning, there were two fraction in Slytherin, they who followed Draco and they who followed Harry, but since their engagement, they gave the most control to Draco, since Harry mostly didn't care about Slytherin, at least for him, he only care whether they would be on the battlefields or not, as an enemy or friend…

So, Draco had took the control, when they were behind their study, he asked perfect or senior to help them, when they were being pranked, he helped them to revenge them, when they were bullied, he personally attacked the bullies. So, when Draco asked them to jump they would jump without a doubt.

Of course, some of them were quite difficult to handle, but a few praise, bribe or punishment would always shut them up. Harry's name also helped him, since no one dare to oppose him when the savior backed him up.

But recently, something was wrong, Draco heard his Slytherin had been whispering when he was in the room, and when he wanted to search those nosy people, almost everyone turned his head away from him. Sometimes, Pansy saw him, and Draco saw a hope and desperation in her eyes, but for what reason, he could not understand.

Yesterday, Blaise, even asked him to be careful. Imagine his surprises, Blaise was Harry's right hand man in Slytherin, he had never cared about Draco, Draco could counted in his two hand his encounters with Blaise for the whole seven years they'd been schooling in Hogwarts.

So, Draco knew something was wrong, and he promised to find the problems were… but first he had to find Harry.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Not mine

A/N : I know, it's not a chapter, just a filler... I feel so guilty so I made this... Beware the plot will thicken...

Majestic's wish

Interlude: The reason of my existence

XXX

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

Ever since Draco could remember, he was used to live in a white room, a big room, but still, empty and white. There was nothing in there, except a single white bed, a set of study white chair and a white table and a also little round white table in the center of the room, the one he used to eat or to do anything else beside study.

Draco didn't remember why he was there before, only that his presence was for some reasons and what those reason were, he would not know until later, much, much later.

He also didn't remember who he was, he just knew that he was Draco, then nothing else. He only knew about basic things, he could read, he could write, and he could do some basic magic that would appropriate for his age. He just didn't know whether he had a family, where he was now, and who had kept him in there…

But Draco had never complained, he didn't had any reason to do that. When he wanted something, he just had to ask the servant who would always came to deliver his food without a fail, whether it was a toy, a book or even a pet, they would give it to him, the thing that they would never give them was his freedom. He was told that he had to stay in that room, and so he stayed… Days passed, night turned to day, and still he could not care. It was like he was empty, living without any care in the world, that he needed something to fill him.

Sometimes, besides the servant who served him food or anything he wanted, people came to visit him, a black haired man with a piercing black eyes and sometimes a big guy with a lot of scar. They played with him, at that time, Draco was around five or six years old.

He knew that he was different than most of them, for one thing, he could not smile, his guests always tried to make him laugh, they tickled him, made jokes, or even playing dead, but they never succeed. He never understood the importance of smile or laugh. For him, it was such a chore to do that, why do you waste your energy to contract your check muscle, would it not hurt to smile too much?

The burly man with a lot of smile only smiled sadly and said, that smile was a proof that we were alive, and that made Draco confused, didn't his heart beat? Didn't he breathe? And so why those people said he was dead? He was not some those docile man who diagnosed with brain stem death, he breathed, he pulsated and he could think for himself.

So he continued his thoughts in silence.

One day, the big burly man came to his room, in his hand he held a round object, shiny and filled with magic. The man asked him to touch that object, at first, Draco complained, he was a smart boy, he knew danger when he saw it. But the man promised him his freedom if he touched those object. With half hearted feeling, he touched it.

The instant his fingers touched the round object, memories filled his brain, he was knocked out from the extreme intensity poured for him from the object.

When he woke up, he understood a few things, such as his family, a mother who was raped by death eater, and his father's name, Lucius Malfoy. He wanted to meet him, he wanted to hug his father, he wanted to have a family.

Now, he knew one of the reasons why he was exist, to meet his family, to have a friend, to live… and for the first time in his life, he smiled.

XXX

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

When Draco had grown up, he started to forget his white room and his childhood. For him, life was exciting, of course, not everything always was sunny and bright. Sometimes storm came, but he was a big boy, he could handle that.

When Draco had to go to fit his robe for his school years, he met a boy with the greenest eyes he had ever met. What a beautiful boy…

Later, that boy filled his head with a queasy and confusing feeling, something he never felt before. Draco thought he was sick, he found a big tome about every sickness in magical world, but he never found one for his diseases.

It made Draco realized, though from the outside he resembled his friend, Pansy, or Greg or Vincent, he still different than them. Draco had realized this, years before. First a simple thing like, he was the smartest, though he never learned seriously or studying excessively like Theo. And that he healed faster than normal. His reflexes more agile than others, and he didn't need to eat as much as everyone. He could eat just one spoon and never felt hunger for a day.

He was different…

But somehow this boy with big green eyes captivated him, he knew he had to obtain him no matter what…

And so, he had found another reason for his existence.

XXX

* * *

_HPDM++++++++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

When Draco had dreamed of Rin, he woke up with Harry's worried face above him. Before, when Harry had fallen asleep, he had stroked tenderly at the brunette's hair and kissed his scar gently. Seeing the innocent expression in the brunette's face, he cried, a silent and pathetic cry, but he had made up his mind a long before and so now, he could only strengthen his heart.

Now, he knew the full reason why he was existed…

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, for someone who were confused with me. In my AU world, Slytherin were evil, keyword, _were_, but since Harry and Draco became the united leader, the fraction who support Voldemort had became more cautious about their action.

A/N2: I feel so guilty for a people who waiting for this stories, I admit, I'm not a fast writer, I like to edit and review to make the stories flow better, besides, real life make me busy. But I promised **_will finish_** this stories, no matter how long. I've decided to make Harry darker in the stories, no one said that love would make you fluffy, right? =P

And maybe it's better for you to read the stories from the first chapter, since even, I, the writer had forgotten about the plot, thank you… Please review…

Warning: the plot will be thicken...

* * *

A Majestic's Wish

Chapter 9 : Another storm

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

_Seventh years of Hogwarts, March_

_XXX_

Harry was never quite understood about Slytherin. Actually, when he had entered Slytherin, it was purely just to make Dumbledore and Snape lost their control which was quite funny, if Harry remembered correctly. He had remembered that the hat had offered him an option between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and without any reservation and hesitation, he opted for Slytherin.

After he entered the Slytherin, he just thought that maybe Slytherin were not so bad, that the rumors were worse than the reality. Well, at first, it was pretty amusing for him about how mad his father was, and also Dumbledore, especially Snape. Oh, boy, the firsts time, the greasy head had saw Harry, the boy had to hold his laughter with how Snape's face looked like. His godfather was quite amused with his antics, but he was more happy than disgruntled since now he had another reason to visit a certain Potion Master which made Harry baffled with it. Why did Sirius stubbornly chased after the greasy hair after all those rejections? Harry could never saw the attractive point of that old man had. Of course, Sirius had his own lover, in fact, he had so many lovers that Harry had stopped counting long time ago, but still, he was still endlessly pursued the greasy hair. It was almost like an obsession, no, a madness.

Well, back to the topic, it was amusing at first. But then, Draco Malfoy came, he loved to taunt Harry, prank him and his friend. Fortunately, the only friend he had in Slytherin was Blaise Zabini, a pureblood Italian, and fortunately also, two people were easier to do the act of revenge and run from a trap, than a bunch of people. Blaise was a good fellow and a good friend, a rare jewel in Slytherin, which Harry had thought only filled with backstabber and manipulative bastard. Of course, a lot of people wanted to be Harry's friend, but Harry had always high intuition to know the kind of people who only befriended him for power and fame, so he rejected them all. Did he forget to say that he also rejected Draco Malfoy's hand?

Well, maybe, that was why Malfoy was mad at him. Since his plot resulted in failure, the blond Slytherin started to attack another people from another House, people who were matter to Harry, like his brother, the Weasley, etc, etc. Harry retaliated, but then Draco had already prepared another attack. It had become so cold in the dungeon with their war. The Slytherin were split into two fraction, they who loyal to Draco, and they who were respected and afraid to Harry.

It became so bad in Slytherin that Snape had to punished them and lectured them all night. After the accident, where Harry was accidentally became Draco Malfoy's fiancé, the Slytherin became quiet. There was no fraction, since Draco and Harry were united; they became the most powerful force in the school.

But, Harry never cared about such things, he let Draco led the Slytherin, after all, his manipulative bastard knew how to control those pests better than him. He just wanted to spend his time to became a normal Wizarding boy and trained himself to defeat Voldy.

Lately, Harry could feel the mood in Slytherin had become so weird, it was like those years ago when he and Draco were still an archenemy. He felt the hostile and hatred aura coming from the Slytherin, but unlike when the first time he felt it, he could felt it coming only when he was with Draco.

But still, maybe it was only his paranoia who was talking, training with Moody for a long time could make that happened to normal people. So, he ignored it and did his activity like usual, like a fool Gryffindor.

Besides, he had another thing to worry about, it was about Ginny, lately, Harry had felt Ginny's stare at him, he didn't know what it mean, but he felt troubled by it.

When he tried to think about Ginny's reason, Draco's spell reacted with his emotion made him hard to think, it really made him hated Draco, this spell made Harry remembered that he was one of Draco's pawn. And it made him harder to forgive the blond.

He wonder when he would have a peaceful days in Hogwarts.

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

"What are you doing boy! Focus!" Mad eyes Moody shouted at him after successfully throw him into the hard brick wall. Harry could feel that almost entire bone in his body was cracked. His head felt lighter, and it was becoming hard for him to focus his attention into the opponent in front of him.

At a time like this, he felt very lucky that he already had repaired his eyesight years ago. Since a slight mistake could means a bigger accident or worse blissful death. He tried to stand up, but both of his legs were shaking so badly, so clumsily that he had to fall again…

"And 'this' is the supposedly the Savior of the Wizarding world? Where is your power boy?" Ask the ex-Auror harshly which was only answered by Harry's heated glared.

BUK…

A punch was coming to his left check by the frail-but-don't-fool-yourself-he's-strong- Mad eyes Moody. The ex Auror never hesitated to use a brute force when they were doing some training since he said that a Wizard was mostly weak against physical pain. So when Harry was trained by the old Wizard, he went home with bruise all over his body and aching that would never left his body till next week.

"Don't glare at me, boy! You still need another years if you want to challenge me! Stand up! We still have a lot to do!" But when Harry tried again to stand again, the power in his leg left him, and then he felt over again.

The ex Auror lost his patience, with both of his thin hand he grab Harry's collar. Now, their faces were almost an inches apart, and Harry could felt the drunken breath the older man had. "Hhhh, useless boy! I know that you had your mind elsewhere today. Do you think this training is a joke? I could kill you now, boy… And you'll be powerless to stop me!"

Harry could only moan painfully after those words. "Hhh, cool your head and we will start this again later." After the ex Auror released him, the Savior felt pitifully to the hard cold floor. Mad eyes only looked at the boy and sighed painfully, then he left the room that were carefully prepared by Dumbledore so Harry could be trained by many tutors, including Dumbledore himself.

Harry, who had escape from his narrow death, could only take a relieved sigh. All energy in his cell seemed leaving. Then, something wet was put over his face, "Yoo, kiddo, you'd been beaten until death by Moody, it seems…" Harry now that voice, and the owner who decided to sit beside him.

He groaned and tossed back the wet towel to Sirius's smiling face "Yeah…"

"Been training well?"

"Hmmm…"

"How's school?"

"Like usual…"

"And Slytherin…"

"Like usual…"

"How about Snivellius?"

"Like usual…a Git…"

Sirius chuckled, "I see, it looks like someone is in a bad mood. So, what's up, kiddo? And don't tell me, it's nothing since I know when you're lying…"

Silence enveloped the gloomy room, Sirius felt that he had said something wrong to his Godson and started to fidget nervously.

"Sirius, do you think I was cruel to Draco?"

Harry didn't need to hear the answer since he saw it in Sirius's flinch.

"Well…" Sirius's troubled expression was enough for Harry's question.

"It is true, then…" He sighed disappointedly, at himself, he knew he was wrong, he always said he was the miserable one, forced into the engagement and was put into an unknown spell by Draco. But shouldn't all his action toward Draco all this two years was enough for Draco to get Harry's forgiveness? Oh, it didn't mean that Harry abused Draco, though their sex could be a little demanding, especially since Draco's porcelain body is quite tend to bruised easily.

"I still think that I love Ginny, whether it's just a remaining feeling or true feeling or just my egoistic wish so I wouldn't fall in love with Draco. I am afraid that if I forget about Ginny, I would fall easily to Draco." Harry smiled despite the situation he was in. "If I see it with a clear mind, Draco is my type, he was witty, kind and strong, he wouldn't make me bored, and his body… you should see his body, Sirius."

Sirius started clearing his throat with Harry's detail information, something he preferred the boy kept it by himself. Harry saw his Godfather's face almost red to the tip of his ears, smirking evilly. "It would be better to keep your activities strictly on your own private room, boy."

Harry chuckled darkly. "But there's something that I couldn't forgive and that is his manipulation toward me, even right now, I could feel his spell woven into my soul, entrapped me in his grip, tightly until I couldn't breathe."

Sirius almost held his breath, it was the first time Harry told them about the spell, he was very secretive, the spell was something private, even if they knew the content of the spell, harry never indulged them how it felt to him, as the victim of the spell. "Sometimes, I wondered if my love for Ginny is one of my defenses against Draco, against his charm, against his beauty," He smiled darkly. "I hate to admit, everything about him attracted me, especially the darkness inside him, I want to consume him wholly until nothing is left. Sometimes, I want to torture him until he begs for forgiveness and sometimes I want to love him until he cried in happiness. Am I crazy, Sirius?"

Sirius amazed with Harry's exclamation, what Harry's felt toward Draco was beyond a normal love, possessiveness, a grudge, something dangerous.

"Harry…" Sirius tried to calm his godson. "Stop it! This only make you and Draco suffer, why you couldn't let go the past? Isn't it enough just to love Draco normally? Why can't you accept that you love him, that you love Draco Malfoy?"

The boy laughed maniacally, "Love? Are you saying this is love, when I love to see his tortured flesh? When I love to see his pained expression, love is what I feel toward Ginny, a pure, unadultered feeling, not this, not this kind of sickness…"

Sirius wanted to say something but a thunderous voice startled them. "Potter, get your ass here, don't you think you could daily dallying in my time!" Shouted the ex-Auror, tearing down their bubble of tiny world.

"Harry…" Sirius said, worried.

Harry's face had turned into his normal expression and he gave an apologize gesture to Sirius, knowing his confession gave another troubled thinking for his Godfather.

XXX

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

"Can I talk to you, Harry?" An unwelcome voice disrupted his day dreaming, Harry tilted his head up only to see his twin scowling face.

"Daniel?" He asked, surprised with his twin presence, usually his twin would avoid him at all cost. Now, he was here, in the silenced hallway before the Great Hall, Harry could smell trouble in the near future.

So, he kept his surprise and pretended to act cool, he knew his twin hated his cool Slytherin act. "Is something wrong?" he asked with nonchalant attitude.

"Are you trying to sleep with the entire girls in Hogwarts?" Daniel's voice broke the silent aura.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry only raised his eyebrow questioningly, since when his twin thought their relationship was quite close to scolded each other habit. Well, two years ago, maybe, he had the right, but now…

"Your attitude lately, they make me sick. Didn't you know that even father and mother are disappointed with your attitude toward your fiancé?"

Now, Harry's anger started to raise, first, Sirius, then Daniel and now even his parent? What right they have over him? Especially, his parent and Daniel, they were the one who were enthusiastically, giving him on a bloody platter to Draco fucking Malfoy! They didn't have the right to complain about his attitude toward the said fiancé.

"What I do or did toward my own fiancé, is my right. You or even our parent doesn't have the right to correct it."

With a scowl in his face, he started to walk toward the Great Hall, intended to leave his nosy twin alone. At first, he started to change his mind about Draco, he felt pity toward the blond, but then vicious attack was given to him by people who thought they were better than Harry, they scolded him for his unjust treatment toward Draco, their arrogant advices made him angry. This made him very mad, and made him rethink about his thought to be kind to Draco. Since if he had changed his attitude, he could almost imagine, his parent and Daniel satisfied face, they would think, that they were so good, to make the Savior changed their mind. It made Harry slightly, no, very annoyed.

Daniel watched his twin walked further away from him. He knew what was happened inside his twin's mind. He might be a Gryffindor, and they said no one could understand how Slytherin thought… but even though Harry was Slytherin, he was also his twin.

"Coward…"

In a spun of time, Harry glared at Daniel, "Take those word back!"

"And why should I?" Mocked his twin, "Everyone said you're the brave and cunning Harry Potter but like every Slytherin before you, you're nothing but a slimy and coward snake!"

Usually, Harry wouldn't get angry over the taunting his twin used to give him, but lately, a lot of stress had accumulate in his mind, Draco's secretiveness and his sickness, Ginny's stare and his own feeling. Everything exploded inside of him, and now he had another outlet for his anger.

He attacked…

He had long forgotten his wand, Daniel as well, both of them had reflected back to their childhood, when they still don't understand magic and fight with their fist and kick.

Without them noticed it, a lot of student had surrounded them, cheering on their own hero, Daniel and Harry didn't care, they're too busy to make sure their opponent was hurt the most.

Somehow, they ended up with Harry on top of Daniel, his experience in battle had overpowered his twin.

"Hah, you don't want him, but you sleep with him everyday, making him as your whore."

"What are you talking about!" In his rage, Harry didn't even realize how Daniel could obtain such private information about his relationship with the Slytherin Ice Prince.

"I bet you tasted his ass everyday, right Harry, such a delectable ass..."

Rage clouding Harry's eyes "It was my fiancé you're talking about!" A punch flied toward the obnoxious mouth and their fighting started a new until Mcgonagal came. The transfiguration Proffesor looked so angry when he gave both of them detention but contrary to his miserable situation, Daniel Potter was smiling a victorious smile.

XXX

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

After the heroic act Harry had pulled before, now he was recuperated in Draco's room or their room, since Mm. Pomfrey refused to treat both of the Potter siblings' injury. She said that they had to learn from their pain so they would know better than pick a fight between brothers. So, after a lot of lectures from the old mediwitch, grumbling he went to the only person who could help him. Like usual, Harry would always ran to Draco when he was in trouble. And like usual, Draco would lectured him first, and then helped him, whether it was to heal his injury or just to hear his stories. Draco's spell and his potion supply about healing had tremendously improved after all this years, thanks to Harry.

"Stupid…" Draco lectured him harshly, but his hand made a complicated movement with his hand, a almost immediately, the bruise all over his face disappeared, leaving only a little shade of blue as its residues.

"Ow, Draco, could you please be gentler?" Harry whined childishly when Draco deliberately thumped the black haired boy's head a couple of times with his wand.

"Stupid." Draco muttered back at him, adding it with his super glare, Harry could only close his mouth tightly.

After that both of them silenced their mouth, the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Harry closed his mouth since he thought that Draco was angry with him, and he wouldn't risk his well being with Draco's wand healed most of his injury.

And Draco…

Well, Draco felt angry, and sad and heartbroken. Actually, he didn't know the reason why the fight between Harry and Daniel had started. In his confused and miserable mind, he thought that there was only one possible explanation for their fight. Ginny Weasley…

He wanted to ask Harry about their motive, but he was afraid to hear the answer. Until this time, Draco never thought himself as a coward but now he realized one of his personality, a coward and frightened child.

"Hei," Harry who saw how troubled his fiancé, asked him gently. "What's up?" beforehand, Harry caught a glimpse of sadness in his fiancé's eyes, and since he had made a promise to himself that he would try to make Draco happy, this made him uneasy, especially seeing as the blond refused to answer him.

The savior held the pale hand before him and kissed the knuckle gently. "I am sorry…" For what, Harry didn't know, but he knew Draco must felt sad because of him, and he wanted to make it better.

Draco only smiled then he stood up. "Draco?" the black haired boy asked softly.

"I'll go to the kitchen, I'll ask the house elf, maybe they had some warm drink for you…" And then, he went as quickly as wind, before Harry could utter a single word.

Lately, Harry had watched that Draco became different, he had became withdrawn from him, like he was hiding something, something big, something dangerous. Unconsciously, he gripped his hand too tightly, making it bled again.

_Oh, well, he knew Draco could heal it again._ Carefully, he licked the blood that had started to seeped into his arm.

But then,, there was this one thing that troubled Harry lately. These two weeks, the blond had used glamour. Harry who was adept at magic could easily saw through the glamour. And the things he was seeing although not completely shocking, had made him sad.

The blond had become skinnier; Draco had black ring under his eyes. At night, the blond would sleep in a curled position, almost like child who was frightened and scared of something. Harry didn't know the reason for those but he knew that he was included in those reasons. He knew that it was him who put it there… Daniel's comment made a tinge in his heart; he had to make it better.

But how?

His pride was opposed with his wish, he wanted Draco to be happy, but he didn't want it looked so cheap, so unworthy. His father used to say that the thing that a Potter afraid the most was their pride, since they had too much prides that it could destroy themselves.

XXX

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

XXX

In the corner of Slytherin's common room, a group of suspicious student whispered among each other. Their behavior was tense and uneasy. Luckily for them, the common room was relatively sparse this time, except a couple of first years who too concentrate on their work to notice any peculiar activity.

"Do you think he has realized it?" One of them asked.

The other scoffed at the question. "That bitch is under Potter's thumb, he may be realized something amiss in Slytherin, but he's too absorbed in his own life drama… He has changed; he no longer fit for Us…"

But someone rebutted with a nervous voice. "But… he looks so pitiful, maybe we should do this later… We owe him a lot, we should wait until he is better, it's fair that's way…"

A laugh. "Don't be stupid, we're Slytherin, not Huplepuff! Kindness is not part of our nature. He should know this, but Potter had made him weak, he is a Malfoy! He should become more Slytherin than us, the supreme pureblood, the Slytherin Prince, but his action lately had made us look like a fool. Slytherin had become the laughing stock of all the four House because of him!"

"Now was the right time…"

The others seemed whispered, discussing it in softly whisper, and then they were silent for a while and said in one voice "If you say so… Theo."

And no one noticed a boy under the Disillusionment Charm, he heard everything and he knew who might be interested with this news.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Not mine…

A/N : I'm really sorry for the really late update... T_T My computer was broken and then I've got a new job, so...

I know it's not a very good reason, but still life must go on, right? I promise I will finished this stories, and about my other stories "Sweet Moments", well, if I don't have a good idea, maybe I should just end it, sorry...

This chapter is splited into 3 part, the 2nd part already done, but the 3rd is... errr... I split it coz it seemed appropiated to do so, not because the chapter is super long, sorry but it seem I couldn't write a long chapter...

Okay, please give me lots of reviews, kay…

Warning: None in this chapter (I know I should put this warning way before… but it's better late than nothing right?) aaah, forget unbetaed, I still don't know if I need a beta or not, coz have a beta will make my work slower, really slower T_T

* * *

A Majestic's Wish

Chapter 10 : Ownership part I

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

_Seventh year at Hogwarts, March_

* * *

"Where's Harry?" that was the first thing that Draco asked when he went down to the Slytherin's common room. Basically, the head boy room was also in the dungeon but on the different floor. His room was located at the base of the Hogwart's castle away from prying eyes and nosy housemates, this was good for the blond since he could always saw the under lake scenery.

"And how should we know?" Nott, one of Draco mates said sarcastically, something in his tone made Draco observed the Slytherin further. Theodore Nott came from one of the oldest pureblood family, the first time Draco started Hogwarts, his father had made him promised to watch over two people in Slytherin, mainly Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. His father had predicted that Draco might had to fight the Slytherin's leader position with those two. But eventually, Lucius's prediction had been proven wrong since Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin, making Blaise as his right hand man, and making Nott, although not powerless became worthless amongst the power struggle between him and Harry.

Nott was taller than Draco but still fall into the average height of seventeen years old male, it seemed that Draco was the only one whose growth was stunted since two years ago. All of his friends seemed to have growth spurt when they entered puberty now Draco felt like a bloody princess when walked with his friends, with his pale skin and height this complex could be understand. Nott also well built though not too muscular and his black hair and eyes made him looked mysterious, he was a perfect image of Slytherin. Dark, mysterious, and cunning, or so Theodore Nott thought of himself...

Fortunately, the black haired man was not as powerful as Harry or Draco in term of magical talent, he also didn't have connections and political leverage like Draco or his intelligence in lesson. But the bastard was slimy and cunning, there's always malice in his eyes when he stared at Draco and Harry. Nott was pretty much simply an average pureblood, if his family didn't involve with the Dark Lord. Draco had suspected that Nott preferred the Dark Lord's way, there was this one time that Draco had even suspected whether or not Nott had the Dark Mark.

His musing was interrupted by Nott's rude exclamation. "Maybe you should put a bell in his neck so you would know first when he ran away." The others Slytherin in the common room snickered when they heard that, and that made Draco narrowed his eyes sharply at Nott and his cronies.

He wanted to retort, quite cuttingly, at that rude attitude right then. But then, a hand was put in his right shoulder, a feminine hand, halted his voice. "Draco…" The voice that called him sounded urgent and desperate.

"What!" he snarled angrily and turned his head to see who dare to interrupt him. He saw Pansy's distressed face, in her side Greg and Vincent stood silently, determination filled their face.

"We need to talk," she said simply.

Draco only raised his eyebrow with their rudeness when he wanted to elaborate further, the surprisingly, strong hand pulled him away from the common room. _Greg's hand_. Greg and Vincent was never did something like this, they were usually content to let Draco do everything.

Almost too shock to protest, he followed where the burly teen leading him, he could fell Vincent's presence behind them. Pansy took him to the Greg and Vincent's room. Since Slytherin only had few students, Severus decided that when they were in sixth year and above, two people would have one room. After Greg pulled Draco inside, she locked the room with the most powerful locking and silencing spell she knew.

Draco who was not amused at being manhandled glared at his three friends, "So…" he asked with a tone that he knew was intimidating them, he could see Pansy and his two buffoon fidgeted nervously.

"We had had to pull you from there before you said something utterly embarrassing that could destroy yourself." Surprisingly, the tone of logic came from Vincent, he was the most quiet between the three of them. A lot of people thought that Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe were a brainless idiot. Well, half of it was true since no matter how hard Draco had tutored them, Pansy would be more interested in her cosmetic and Vincent and Greg never care about anything except food, but they were smart and cunning. If it was not, it was impossible for them to enter Slytherin. Slytherin couldn't tolerate idiocy.

Still Draco snorted at the mere idea; his hand gave _I-don't-care_ signal.

His three friends gave each other a helpless expression, they knew about Draco's stubbornness and his vainness about himself.

"We are serious Draco!" Pansy was angry with her friend and leader nonchalant attitude. "Nott was planning something, and he had succeed to convince the other Slytherin to follow his step, you had starting to lose your power in Slytherin!"

"Really?" Draco's silver eyes now looked like a molten silver, his tone only sounded curious but there was hint of anger in his voice. It made Greg and Vincent gulped in their spot but Pansy still continued to speak, still not seeing Draco's expression and too drowned in her storytelling to pay attention to Draco's tone.

"Nott said that you're nothing but Potter's whore, that we deserve a leader that could think himself, he said that Slytherin now become another laughing stock in Hogwarts, they said that you had downgraded Slytherin…" Pansy lifted her head slowly and what she saw chilled her blood.

Draco's posture was not changed, still calm and collected, but his eyes had almost changed to molten silver now, his magic was almost palpable in the room.

"Mmmm," Draco smirked like a cat who found a new target, "A whore?"

The pregnant pause was deafening, making the other occupant in the room gulped. Suddenly, the blond leader chuckled without some knowing reason, it was faint but in a silent room, it sounded like a thunder in Pansy and the others' ears.

With a gallant step, the blond walked slowly toward the bed. The other three occupants in the room watched him like a hawk eyes. The Slytherin prince was very aware with their stare, it made his blood rally in adrenaline, a rush of excitement in his blood, a new challenge, a new puzzle to crack. When he arrived in his destination, with a cat like grace, he sat leisurely in the edge of Vincent's bed. He smirked slowly. "Now you three, tell me again, about these conspiracy theory…"

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

Draco went back to find Harry, though now his head was filled with another matter. He chuckled at the remembrance, his conversation with his friends had been educational, it was quite surprising for him, caused he was to engross in his problem with Harry that he let this matter escalated until like this. He had to admit it was his fault, though, if Severus knew this he would gladly lectured him about Slytherin proper conduct.

He needed to think about what to do about Nott and his cronies though, he couldn't do any open confrontation since it would only tarnished his name further. They would think of him as a bitch who couldn't keep his paranoia to himself.

He knew and Nott also knew that an open confrontation would only lead to an old Wizard duel for the leader of both fraction, meaning here Draco and Nott would duel until one of them lost, and Draco cold almost sure that he would be won.

So, he knew that Nott wouldn't do that, Draco tried to think about the only advantage Nott have over him, surely not magic or intelligence. And Slytherin was a peer who only followed the strongest; they never voiced their objection to Draco before since he knew Draco was powerful in term of magic and political mains, especially with Harry in his side.

Nott only power was his manipulation toward Slytherin, making them thinking that Draco had became weak and unfitted as Slytherin's Leader. He had been brewing the curiosity of Slytherin and played their insecurities about safety and power. Draco was absolutely sure that Nott must be used the Dark Lord's name as his benefactor, making him looked like he's the Dark Lord's right hand man or spy...

What an idiotic moves...

But there was one thing that Draco couldn't forgive that was the rumor about how Draco was Harry's bitch, that he was nothing but a mere whore. It was true that he was the submissive in the bedroom, and Draco knew that sometimes Harry could be really mean; he was a Slytherin after all. But no matter how Harry degraded him in their bedroom, safe from prying eyes, he would never do something like that in the audience of Slytherin.

Of course, Harry ignored him if he didn't have something to talk to him, they never act like a friend let a lone a lover, but still he respected him and their animosity diminished after their engagement. Though their act in front of their peers was more like an acquaintance than a fiancé...

Now, if they are in front of their family and closest friend, like the Weasley, then Harry's attitude toward him would be downright mean, it always like he wanted to tell them, that it was their fault that the savior subjected his fiancé a uncaring and almost callous behavior.

That thought put a knife in his heart, pulling it and twisted it cruelly. And suddenly, the pain materialized into a physical pain, from his heart, it was running to his stomach and lower, surround it with a dull pain then turned into a prickling and acute pain.

The pain was so painful that made him crouched in his knee and made him immobile in the spot. He gasped in his pain, "H… Harry…" he felt foolish to call his fiancé at this time would Harry even answer his called? Or would he only stared at him with his cold eyes and be delighted at his pain?

He didn't have anyone, no one could erase his pain, and no one could hold his hand until this pain was gone. His smiles had long gone, now his lips were white, losing all of his color, he was bit his own lips to prevent him from screaming out loud in his pain.

_Relax,_ he told to himself, _the pain will go away, like usual, relax Draco…_

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine…

A/N : I'm really sorry for the really late update... T_T My computer was broken and then I've got a new job, so...

I know it's not a very good reason, but still life must go on, right? I promise I will finished this stories, and about my other stories "Sweet Moments", well, if I don't have a good idea, maybe I should just end it, sorry...

This chapter is splited into 3 part, and because I forget which part I already post, I doubled post part I, sorry, so without another proofreading or edit I pos this part, coz I feel guily LOL

Okay, please give me lots of reviews, kay…

Oh, yeah, thanks for nikitabell for reminding me that I put the wrong chapter, thank you ^_^

**Warning:** None in this chapter (I know I should put this warning way before… but it's better late than nothing right?). This is really UNBETAED! And coz I'm to sleepy, I don't proofreading or edited it again, too sleepy TT, I hope it's decent =.=:: if it's not, well, please don't be to meant =.=;; I still don't know if I need a beta or not, coz have a beta will make my work slower, really slower T_T

Give me reviews, yeah? Okay on the story...

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

A Majestic's Wish

Chapter 10.2 : Ownership part II

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

The sun filtered by the lazy leaves of palm tree, making the place warm and seemed paradise-like. A beautiful blond morosely sitting on his study at the beautiful palace, he was sitting morosely with thousand of paperwork around him, his lithe body almost drown by the amount of paperwork. Next to him, an orange haired man stood silently at his side, giving a disapproving frown at the attempt of the blond who wanted to run from his paperwork.

Silently, the big mahogany door opened and a raven came unannounced at the study, his presence was greeted by a big smile from the blond and a frown by the orange haired man.

"Riki!" the High Priest yelled happily, now that Riki was here, maybe his nosey advisor, Juthian, could loosen up and he enjoy some time under the sun.

"And why do you come here, Riki?" Juthian asked angrily, it was very, very and very difficult to make the High priest concentrated in his work, especially if he had another partner in crime to help him.

The raven gave another helpless sigh toward his Master, giving another _I-can't help-you_ stare to the High Priest, which only make the Highb Priest put and slumped on his paperwork, he said simply, "The invitation had come"

The sadness in High priest's eyes had been replaced by a mild curiosity and even Juthian couldn't help but asked. "From both of them? Formally?"

Riki didn't answer, he just bestowed the letters, in his right hand he had a black letter with a silver ink and in his left hand he had a gold letter with a purple ink. Even without reading the name, they could differ from whose letter belong to whom.

"Really?" the high priest asked curiously, he grabbed the black letter and observed it curiously. Even in his hand he could felt the volatile magic from the writer and its intention.

Juthian took a deep sigh. "Now, it is official, we couldn't dodge the question again…What should we do, Rin-sama?"

The High Priest toyed with the letter in his hand, his eyes were looked boring, and something was on his mind. "Nee, Ju…" he whined like a spoiled child. "What day is it now?"

Both of the guardians seemed perplexed with that question, caught unguarded. "Mmm… Feb 23th." Juthian answered a little flustered. "Why?" He added suspiciously, he knew that his master must be planned something, and like any of his previous plan, usually it were dreadful magnificent or upsetting.

"Mou, it is still so long…" This answer only made two of his guardian raised their eyebrow questioningly; Riki gave him an implored looked which Juthian didn't know the answer himself.

"Rin?" This time it was Riki who asked.

"Mmm… I wish, it's already May…"

Their puzzlement became apparent again, though with the mood their High priest in, it was very unlikely, their question would be answered. "So? Should we hold our answer until May?"

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

Dinner in Great Hall was happen as usual, rambunctious children with their food, girls with their gossip. It was quite rare for Harry to graze his friends with the Slytherin's present in the Great Hall for dinner since usually he was absent for meticulous training from his supposedly secret teacher.

Usually, when he went to the Great hall, Draco would sat in his right and Blaise in his left, but the blond stated that he wanted to finish his homework so he skipped dinner and went to library. Actually, Harry had protested vehemently at that, he knew that Draco had become skinnier lately and his pain attack had happened again, sometimes more than once in a week. But the blond was very stubborn, so Harry let the matter go.

Like his habit, discreetly, he tried to catch a glimpse of Ginny, and unlike usual, he was being surprised again, this time by Ginny, it was just only a second, but he was sure that Ginny stared at him. This made him puzzled further, usually, Ginny avoided him like a pest, and this was not the first time in a week that he had found out that Ginny had been staring at him. It was like Ginny wanted to say something to him, but when their eyes meet accidentally; the girl just bowed her head and keeps her mouth shut.

Something was bothering her, and Harry wished that Ginny told him, because the girl surely knew that Harry would gladly help her.

In his left, he could hear Blaise snorted amusedly at his behavior, undoubtedly he had found out about Harry and Ginny's coincidentally stare.

"What?" Harry asked defensively, Blaise only raised his eyebrow with his usual piqued curiosity.

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

Since the first time, Blaise Zabini didn't like with his friend, the Great Hero, the supposedly saviour, Harry Potter's attitude toward Draco. Blaise came from an old, ancient and proud pureblood family, though his family stayed neutral in Grindewald and Voldemort's war, they were still counted as Dark family.

Not that it was matter for Blaise since he understand that not all Dark family are evil and not all the Light are good. Dark was not equal with evil, this was something he would gladly taught to his friend bit somehow always failed. Harry no matter what House he was sorted into was still too Gryffindor and had been too long beeing basked in the Light's teaching.

Blaise was a good friend but sometimes, his personality which was like the Italian always said; a gentleman personality annoyed Harry to no end.

He didn't have any problem with Harry and Draco's engagement, since as pureblood, he understood about pureblood and its intrigue; he understood Draco's sacrifice to stand as Harry's consort.

What he didn't understand was why Harry couldn't accept his fate and lived happily ever after? Instead he seemed too intent to find his own personal hell, fighting something that was impossible. Sometimes, Blaise felt tired with only watching his friend's struglle, which was meaningles and fruitless.

Why he had to fight? Of course Blaise knew about Draco's manipulation, but opposite of being angry like his friend, he saw Draco as someone to be proud of. It was quite normal for a spouse to make sure his partner didn't cheat, this custom usually happened in pureblood marriage where love didn't matter. What matter were power, bloodline and position, Draco had everything in his hand and he gave all of it to Harry.

When, Draco was engaged to Harry Potter a lot of pureblood families gave disappointment letter to Lucius Malfoy, since the Lord Malfoy never said that his son was available as a consort. Blaise, himself, if he knew about it, would gladly court the Ice Prince since Draco was every pureblood wanted as its spouse.

And here, Harry, mourned losing his redhead beauty, Ginny Weasley maybe pretty, but she was normal, Harry was that _Harry Potter_, he was not normal, he could never be normal, he deserve something that was not just normal, something that was beyond normal, and Blaise knew that Harry and Draco was like match made in heaven, it just need a brain to know that.

"What!" Harry asked again, this time more forceful than last time, Blaise sighed in disappointment, Harry was always so defensive about his Weasley, he cared about something that was not him to own, and discarded something that his own.

"Ahhh, Harry, I think it's better for you to take care of your own property than thinking about something that you couldn't have." Blaise smiled when he saw Harry predictable reaction, he fumed and spluttered angrily.

But suddenly, Harry's expression turned serious and he eyed the Italian suspiciously, "What do you mean with that?"

Harry's reaction amused Blaise greatly, for him to know his innuendo, meaning that even the obtuse and oblivious Harry Potter knew there was something wrong here.

Blaise who still in the mood of suicide decided to tease his friend, "Well, a bird tell me that a sparrow had decided that the white rabbit are too cute and defenseless so he would eat and roast it for dinner, of course the wolf nearby, you know the one whose bark are louder than its bite doesn't know it and I'm afraid that he would lose his dinner to the sparrow..."

"What the fuck, Za..."

But Blaise already ran for his safety, "Bye bye, Potter...late for Aritmanchy" then he added naughtily, "woof...woof..."

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

It was quite late when Draco went back to Slytherin's dorm, he had just went back from library after finished his Transfiguration's homework, the subject that he hated the most, even more than Care of Magical Creature. His mind was tired, his body felt sluggish for the lack of sleep that attack him for weeks. The bag under his eyes could be easily manipulated by a powerful glamour, but the deficient energy of his body couldn't be hide even by pepper up potion.

Recently, his power had started to trouble him. His endurance had diminishing so fast that it was beyond scary. His hand automatically went to his stomach; the constant ache was always there, dulling now, but never stopped.

That was why he couldn't detect a suspicious shadow that lurked in the corner corridor. When Draco passed it, those disgusting shadow grabbed his wrist painfully, using their full weight to pull and force the smaller boy into the shadowy corner.

In his tired mind, he couldn't even protest when his assaulter spelled their place under _silenc__ing_ and _notice-me –not_ charm.

He blinked his eyes and saw the shadow was a black cloaked figure, completed with Slytherin scarf. Stiffly, he fixed his posture, giving a cool and collected poise, his eyes was hard and unforgiving, refusing to give in his momentarily panic and gave his attacker into frenzy hysteria. "Nott…" He didn't need to speak loudly, his whisper was enough to make Nott stiffened.

Nott was stiffened by the hard and malicious tone in Draco's voice but then he saw the tremor in Draco's hand, a mistakes that was usually wouldn't be seen if Draco was right on his mind. He smirked at the blond and when he saw the uncertainty in those silver eyes, inwardly he cheered himself on, his fear had been forgotten and now he had to collect his prize for acting like a Gryffindor.

Draco felt fear raced in his heart when he had seen Noot's smirk. That smirk meant that Nott had an advantages in this match, and maybe it was time for Draco to call for backing. Mutely, he stomp himself at his fear, Nott was powerful but not that powerful, he knew that he could easily beat him if necessary, but then his disability was reminded by a small thug in his stomach, a pain reminded him that he couldn't be careless now.

"Draco Malfoy." Nott smirked in lecherous way, his eyes raped Draco's body from head to toe, making the blond shivered involuntary. Draco was not a tall boy, and Nott was one from lots of boys in Hogwarts who towered over him. Draco hated the way he had to tilt his head up to glare at Nott. And he hated it more the way he stared at his body like a delicious meal. But still, those emotions didn't show in his face only a cool calm indifference was shown on his face.

"Do you need something, Nott?" he asked boringly. His nonchalant attitude angered the other boy further.

Draco was ready for every charm or spell Nott would throw at him, but he, like every other wizard, was not a physical person, so he was quite surprised when Nott did a strong maneuver. It was so fast, in one second, he was standing face to face with Nott, in other second, he was facing the wall with Nott behind him, his hand was above him, trapped fiercely by Nott's right hand.

When he realized the position he had been forced into, he paled considerably, knowing the meaning of the restrain. He started to rebel against his attacker, using all his strengh which was not enough since he was physically smaller and already sluggish with exhaustion. His wand was trapped uselessly on his side, painfully poking his right sides and making him realized his stupidity. Nott knew that he couldn't win against Draco in the term of Magic, so he used this medieval maneuver against him, one that Draco never could master.

Draco struggled further, but it only made Nott tighten his hand, and pressed his front to Draco's backside, making their position more intimate, making it more painful for him. "Can't boasting again, could you, Draco?" He heard the smirk in Nott's voice, it disgusted him. "The powerful and mighty Slytherin Ice prince, in my hand, hopeless…"

Suddenly Draco felt something wet and solid and _alive_ in his right ear, not a second later, he realized it was Nott's tongue, The fear had consumed him, now more intense than five minutes ago, especially when he felt something hard had pressed between his thigh, his open blond had started to struglle a new, this time he used everything he could use, his elbow, legs, even his head, but everything was futille against the other's strengh. "Release me!" he ordered harshly, panic started to creep into his voice.

"And if I say don't? What would you do? You are strong magically but unfortunately for you, not for me, of course," he snickered gleefuly, "...your physic is the same as those women, fragile, sassy, soft..." the brunette mocked him, and then rubbed his hardness to Draco's back, making the blond gasped in humiliation. "Now, I know why Potter keeps you, you're pretty, soft, and beautiful." Then those disgusting mouth went to his neck, making a sucking noise and wetting it. Draco struggled, his calm composure was gone, he was desperate to release himself, his safety now became priority.

Nott only chuckled with his useless attempt, his kiss went crazy for Draco's neck and cheeck, his other hand moved freely to Draco's body, touching him, caressing him in the most intimate manner. In the manner that only Harry had been done to him.

Draco wanted to cry, in his most anguish fate he thought about Harry. Would Harry still accept him if he had been tainted by others carres, by other seed? Would Harry even care?

The tears that had been hide all this weeks then fall through Draco's eyelashes, he couldn't stand it anymore. Why cant everything happen like he want it to? Why he this happen to him?

"Oooh, poor Draco, don't cry... I promised it won't hurt...much." The lecherous tone in Nott's voice was matched with the way the hand was on Draco's body, defilling him, dirtying him. His head became so lightheaded but then...

"And what are you doing with other people property?"


	13. Chapter 13

THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER AND A LONG AUTHOR NOTE, BUT PLEASE READ IT…

Hello, again… sorry for the long update, but I had promise for 24th release and here we are… I've decided I'll upload a new stories the title would be My broken Mate, this is a dark theme story, with non-con, incest, BDSM, self-harm, creature fic, DomHarry, Sub-badassDraco…

I'll not upload Sweet Moment… caused I've lost my inspiration…

**I'll update my stories every one or two weeks**, but it would be a random stories, it could be Majestic's wish, My broken mate or the new stories…

Like I had said before, I had lots of plots that I want to explore, so beneath are the plots, please pick just **ONE, **it'll make it easier for me tochose the plot, though I will chose humor… Please vote… the time limit is 2 weeks from today, so the new stories would be released at January 14th

Right now, I've got 1 chapter of Majestic's Wish (third), 3 chapter of MY broken Mate and 1 chapter of 30cm differences…

_**MY YOUNGEST BROTHER, MY SUPER LOVER**_

_#Plot 1 : Suddenly, 2 years after both of his parent's death, 21 years old Harry Potter, the number one host in Gion club, was called to Canada by his aunt who's telling him that he had a new brother, a 13 years old brother, who's wild, untamed and almost primitive, Draco. Harry with his over protectiveness and mothering toward the uncaring, apathetic Draco, this relationship maybe leading toward something dangerous._

_Warning: AU, non-magic, shota, sort of incest, Ron & Ron as a Harry young twin brothers (split Ron into two person =.=;; ), a little angst? Overall, this is a__**cute**__story..._

_This was adapted fom BL manga super lover, read it, it's cute n sweet ^_^_

_**PROTECT THE KNIGHT**_

_#Plot2: Draco Malfoy was number one target in their Hogwart magical Academy for boys, he was dubbed as the blond angel and attacked by numerous adoring masses everyday. Thanks Merlin that he had his knight in shining armor, Harry Potter, otherwise his chastity had long gone by now. Too bad, a__spell__had gone awry in the Academy and turned his knight and half of the school into girls. Maybe now was the time for Draco to protect his friend's chastity..._

_Warning:__**cute**__,AU,__gender-bender, Dom/Sub_

_**THE EGOISTICAL GAME**_

_#Plot 3: After the final bttle, Harry Potter leaved the Wizarding World, leaving everything behind, the nosy reporter, the manipulative Ministry, his friend, his adoptive family,__and his one night lover, Draco Malfoy. 10 years later, he was back as James Black, Lord of Black, and decided he needed a life partner. Draco Malfoy was the obvious choice but he needed to make sure that the blond didn't came to him only for wealth and fame. And if Draco was hurt in the process, then so be it..._

_So the contest to become Lady of Black started with 10 contestants and our poor blond as one of the candidate_

_Warning: very__**angst**__, super sad fic, poor (I mean literally poor Draco)/Rich Harry_

_**30 CM DIFFERENCES**_

_Plot 4 : Draco Malfoy is the most sought out submissive in the entire Britain if it was not for his horrible personality, he almost burn his suitor into fried meat, destroy an airplane, and almost broken national treaty between Britain and France. Draco never wanted to be a sub! He was a dominant and free person, and he definitely won't submitted into Harry Potter's hand, his archrival since school, especially if there was this 30 cm difference between him and the said Gryffindor._

_Warning: very spoiled and drama queen Draco, shorter but masculine Harry,__**humor**__fiction. AU, here Harry is not the boy who lived_

_**THE DEVIL IS ANGEL**_

_Plot 5: Harry Potter is really really cute, with big green eyes, short, petite figure and messy hair, he looks like a dark angel. He was seventeen but lots of people thinking he looked like fifteen years old, blamed the Durdley for that. But no one dare to anger him, after all, he was the one who had vanquish Voldemort, twice._

_Draco Malfoy had become an outcast after the second war, still he didn't let it bother him, he strived for the perfection, study hard, ignoring the jabbing and loneliness in Hogwarts. People said Draco was like a cold ice statue, cold emotionless and apathetic._

_One day, Harry decided he wanted the blond to become his, and no one could stop him, he will use everything, even force._

_Warning: non-con, chibi angelic but seme Harry/ taller but uke Draco, errr although there's a noncon in this fic, Harry is truly manipulative in this story, this is absolutely a __**humor**__fic LOLOLOLOLOL_

Okay... On the story... Let's began

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

A Majestic's Wish

Chapter 10.3 : Ownership part III

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

Harry had just finished his dinner in the Great Hall when suddenly his instinct took a hold of him and detour him toward the long corridor just before the Slytherin dorm. Harry had always trust his instinct caused it always saved him before, like when he had to face Voldemort, it never failed him down.

So, the raven haired Slytherin strolled leisurely along the quiet deserted hallway, this long passageway was one of many path toward the Dungeon that he least like to, because it would took almost twice as long if he used the old usual way. He also didn't like this path because there was a lot of hideaway and old unused classrom along the way, so, many students had used it as their private hideaway from teacher and Perfect to snog the day out of their partner.

His mind was still preoccupied with Blaise's words, words that seemed so confusing and tricky, Harry was not stupid, a minute after Blaise had left, he already figured it out, whom Blaise's animal referred to.

Sighed...

Blaise had become weird, _again_, lately, his black skinned friend seemed to sigh when he saw him. The sigh was like a_-you-are-stupid-and-as-your-friend-I-need-to-protect-you _sigh. It annoyed Harry greatly, caused he actually had enough problems that were needed to be solved without his friend's sigh problem. First, he needed to know why Ginny seemed to watch him so closely lately. Had her relationship with Daniel becoming worse? Or maybe the opposite, it had become so well that she would felt guilty with the un-healty relationship between Harry and his fiancé? Harry really couldn't tell, he wasn't capable to read Ginny as skilled as before. In the past, he just needed to watch her eyes to know what she was thinking, making people joked that they were like an old married couple. Those memories now, somehow felt bittersweet to him, gone was the almost devastating twisted heart wrenching guilt and hate, making him wonder that maybe he had healed nicely, this only made him thinking about his blond's fiancé again.

Second, was his problem with Voldemort, according to Dumbledore and his Order. The old slimmy bastard had been too quiet lately; not attacking any Muggleborn or Muggle, not philandering a village or two. It made them suspicious that he had brought in a new member of Death Eater and in the process of making an army! An army that they didn't have power to counter, not without the support from the Ministry which was almost non-existence. According to Lucius, since he was the number one spy the Order had, with Snape's reliabilty always beeing doubted by Voldmort, Voldemort had been trying to pull another allies. An allies that was more powerful than the Giant, Vampir and werewolf combined. A Majestic...

Harry had never heard about this magiacal creature, well, he just knew it in the passing. He wasn't grew up like Ron, who's always told about the brutality of Majestic, because whether they wanted to admit it or not. Lots of Wizarding folks took the Majestic as a folklore and his Dad also never told the twins a story without a fact. Their family was a realist, never took importance of something that was not in the present, something that Harry regretted deeply. They said the Majestic was given a divine appearance so they could lure mortal life and then seduce and killed them, eating their heart as nourishment, whether this was true or not was still debatable. They also never had a good relationship with Wizarding world, and thus making the Order worried that this otherworldly creature, if they were proven exist, that's it, would accept the Dark Lord's invitation.

Harry thought that Britain really needed all the help they could have, if it meant that they would had to work with the Devil to defeat Voldemort, so be it, at least he wouldn't become a hero anymore, he was tired, tired with the harsh and brutal training, tired with the continual fear about Voldemort attack, and the responsibility, the awestruck gaze…

Well, he planned to ask this majestic creature to Draco though, since he knew the Malfoy were big about their history.

_Shit,_ again, his mind wandering back to Draco, he really needed to sort his mind before he couldn't think of anything else… Actually, this was the most important issues he needed to address soon, though he couldn't find how he would approach the subject to the Draco, since he didn't knew what he felt for his blond haired fiancé. Was it compassion? Love? Pity? Hate? Respect? Annoyance? Irritation? Everything was mold into one entity that filled a corner of his heart. But he knew he had already… He had already couldn't let Draco go, no… He would keep him in his side, _forever_…

Suddenly, a voice caught his mind. His simple mind thought that it was another illicit affair that he had needed to witness but a silver locks caught his attention. A silver hair with pale skin, under someone who was obviously bigger whimpered, obviously being forced by the one on top of him.

A click went off in his mind, everything had become red, and he had lost all of his mind.

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Nott actually didn't mean to trap and molest the smaller Slytherin, but that Git was so very tempting…

Since the first time Nott saw him in the Malfoy Manor's Ball room, at Draco 8th year parties, he knew that Draco Malfoy was a bad business, not only that he came from the infamous Malfoy House but the aura surrounding the blond, making outsider to be captivated by him… There was something in him that was different, Draco Malfoy was dangerous, but he had this air of radiance that seemed otherworldly, so fair, so pale and so pretty… Sometimes, on a bad day, Nott wanted to molest him and heard his screams or moans whatever strike his fancy at that time.

That was one of the reason why he couldn't handle when Draco Malfoy had become the Leader of Slytherin, that boy was a bitch, a sub, he should be under someone's control, a pretty thing in someone's arm. But still, the Malfoy was dangerous one, so he kept silent, gathering his power and influence in Slytherin, and hoping someday he would be usurping the blond and making him toward the rightful place, underneath him.

And his wish had came true, Draco Malfoy had truly became a sub, a trophy wife, but not to him, NO! But to none other for the magnificent Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the torn in his Lord's side.

Now, Nott was never liked Potter, but he respected him, he was the one who defeat Voldemort after all, though their Lord was still alive and kicking, in fact, Nott had several Cruciatus-after-effect as its proof. Harry Potter was a powerful being and that was even before his inheritance, which would usually happen when a Wizard or Witch reached 18 years old. And until today no one seemed too know the true limit of his true strength.

And that was why he would accept it if Potter become the Leader of Slytherin, and maybe would turned to his side if it was turned out Harry Potter was stronger than the Dark Lord, for Slytherin, survival to the fittest, after all. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, he didn't know, Potter was never Slytherin at heart, he never care about the Slytherin, he only care about the other people except Slytherin, even his relationship with their Head House was passable at the best day. The only Slytherin he ever talked to are only Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

So, of course, his mistress stepped forward and became the Leader of Slytherin and no one could argued with it, they just accepted it without any argument, everyone was afraid of Potter, of the power that was radiating from his body when he was angry, it was almost as oppressive as the Dark Lord, and he was still underage.

But no more, Nott couldn't handle it, why did they had to be under a man who was no better than a bitch? A sub? He knew the blond Slytherin had poisoned his Slytherin, making them doubted their Dark Lord, Nott already tried to warn their Lord but after several Cruciatus later, he had stopped his useless begging. So, he started this rebels, against their supposedly leader. He was not surprised when there was a lot of people who have the same thought as him. They were after all, Slytherin, the one who loved power more than anything else. Draco might be a powerful bitch, but a pureblood's mind and belief made it harder for them to accept such man being in a position of power, ordering the Dominant, their Lord.

Nott's plan had been brewing since along time ago, his follower followed him and detested Malfoy. He just needed to be patient and destroyed the blond slowly but…still, he couldn't resist the temptation, namely a weak and irresistible Draco Malfoy.

And when he had succeed to trap the blond under him, feeling those slender waist and wonderful scent, his control had snapped, the animalistic side of him flared alive and trying to eaten the prey that had been subdue under him.

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

_Petrificus totalis_. Instantly Theodore felt his whole body freezed under the powerful spell. Those second grader spell in the hand of Potter became something more, the spell fueled by Potter's magic and anger thus making it become more powerful, more potent. Noot culd feel that he had a hard time only to breath, panic started to creep into his mind. He felt nausea and weak under Potter's glare.

He had fall onto of the cold floor, his back met painfully with the hard brick. Instantly, Potter was on top of him. The fist started raining across his body, bruises started forming under such treatment. Potter had seemed to forget about his magic, he used his fist, his kick and his whole body, and since Potter was quite fit, Nott could feel his bone being broken and his tissue being torn. His eyes started to blurred and his consciousness had started to fade. But he could do nothing.

Potter anger had make him forget about everything, there was nothing to spare, Potter didn't even realize that his victim couldn't only fought back but also powerless under him.

Nott wand was forgettable thing in the wrecked wizard hand, ready, but totally useless.

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

The room was shadowy, there was only a single candle besides the table, flickering once a while, giving the room a little light, a sensuous pale body writhed under the bigger one, moans filled the otherwise silence room, the smell of sex permeated the air, polluting the usually pristine room.

"No, Harry, please..." Moaned the slender Slytherin, "Please... stop it... I...I can't...no ...more..."

A thrust. "No!" A moan, then a harder thrust. "Tell me! Tell me who do you belong to!" the saviour pulled the blond's hair harshly, making the smaller male stretched impossibly, tears had leaked into the corner of the blond's eyes. He couldn't stand it, the pain, the pleasure, everything had became one til he couldn't tell one apart from another. "Say it, Draco!" the black haired Slytherin trusted harder into the body under him, didn't care that he could destroy the male under him with such power, his mind had been possessed by the angry demon called jealousy.

"Aaaah, Harry, please... please...I... I am yours... yours... forever..." Draco couldn't understand why Harry did this, in his befuddled brain he could only ask why Harry was hurting him so much, why he was abusing him like this. Draco couldn't tell the differences between the pain and the pleasure anymore, they had been doing it since they came into their room.

Hours had gone by, he couldn't even tell how long Harry had abused his body, everything was tingled, everything was ached...

Another hard thrust had made him moaned again, his mind couldn't think rationalized, confused by such force. After Nott's accident he needed console, he need kindness... not this, not this animalistic and raw sex, not when he felt so dirty, feeling that he was no more than a dirty whore, someone that the only use was for sex.

But instead of kind words and warm hug, Harry had pulled him harshly into their room, he didn't even bother with the silencing spell, he just cornered Draco and kiss him forcefully. NO! It was not kiss, it was more like Harry had eaten his mouth alive, when Harry had left his mouth, Draco's mouth had become too red, too raw to even speak...

After that the black haired Slytherin didn't even bother to undress the lithe Slytherin, he just tore all of his entire robe and throw him on the bed then continued this endless sweet torture.

Tears had blurred Draco's vision, until he couldn't tell whether it was dark or light, "Harry, please... stop..." his body couldn't stand it again, bruises had began to form in his body caused by the tight hold of Harry's hand. He just wanted it to be over, his body had long lost its power, the only thing that hold him in his position was Harry's hand on his hip, making him somehow in semi knelled position.

Harry thrust had become harder, faster, his motion had become irregular, now his body wanted the final completion and didn't care about his partner.

And then, at last, the black haired Slytherin twitched above him, reaching his final peak, Draco only aware the proof of Harry satisfaction in his body, then everything became black.

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Draco had fainted after the stressed activities Harry had done to him. Harry knew that he was too rough but after Nott incident, he need to assert his dominance toward Draco, to prove that it was him who he yielded to, it was him who possessed the blond, that no one could touch the blond, that Draco was belonged to him.

He remembered Nott, the rage, the cries; it made his throat dry, thinking about what he had done...

_He almost killed, Nott..._

Really, if Draco had not screamed at him to stop, he wouldn't stop beating Nott up. When his mind had cleared, he saw Nott, badly beaten and bruised, lying prone on the floor, Draco was at his feet, clinging to his feet, crying hysterically and pleading him to stop.

At that time, he remembered the meditation technique that Remus had taught him, to calm himself, he took a deep breath, deactivate his charm on Nott, not bothering to call someone for Nott, the Git deserved it. Then he took Draco, carrying him like bride and also trying to calm the sobbing blond. He ignored the curious stare of his dorm mate, only caring about Draco, but when he came into the room, watching the blond molested state, so debauched and fragile, his control had snapped.

_Shit_, just remembered it made him mad with guilty.

Draco and Harry's sex life was very healthy, they liked to experiment. Draco had a lot of creative ideas and Harry also was not a gentle lover. But this was the first time ever, that Draco cried when they had sex, even on their first night, Draco never cried, though the sex was cold and only about sexual gratification.

Harry turned to his side and watched the blond slept, his sleep seemed so stressed, he moaned almost painfully in his sleep, a bad dream, maybe a dream about Nott, jealousy crept again in his heart, Nott didn't deserve to be in Draco's though, not even a simple dream. Harry knew that he was being ridiculous, since a dream that make Draco moaned painfully must be a nightmare but he doesn't want that Draco dreamed someone else in his dream. He wanted Draco's thought to be filled only with him, his thought, his dreams, his body_, him, only him_.

In spontaneous action, he hugged the blond tight, pulled him on top of him and squeezed him possessively, almost like a child with his teddy bear, possessively and childishly, the blond whimpered uncomfortably under such hug, too tight, too restrictive.

"Shhh...it's okay...I'm here, no one will hurt you.. I'm here, Draco". The saviour nuzzled the blond neck, smelling the wonderful scent of sex, sweat and purely Draco. "I'm sorry, I promise nothing will hurt you from now on..."

But what Harry didn't know was that he couldn't protect Draco from himself.

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Severus watched the boy he detested being trained by Moody. His hand twitched whenever Potter made some mistakes. He really wanted to duel the boy himself and made him learn a things or two from him. And maybe a chance to hex him till France without repercussions, tempting but Albus would always knew his thought so he almost gave no chance for Severus to duel the boy.

Actually, Severus had to admit that he didn't saw something extraordinary from the Potter boy. Of course, he had more magical power than his peers, well, actually it was not true since the most gifted in Magical's term and theory was his Godson, but Harry came close, Granger, being a bookworm like was only good in theory. Maybe, his duel skill was better since he always practice non-stop with a lot of tutor. A sneer came crossed Severus's face, others wizard would also achieve the same power as Harry Potter as long as he had been trained since a babe. Severus though selfishly, that even the Longbottom child could do the same under such training.

The boy lacked the grace, the subtlety and the finesse of a warrior; he should have died a minute when facing the dark lord. It confused him how come he survived this long?

In the first years, he had fought against Quirrel and won all of that was thanks to his luck, purely luck without no Magic power whatsoever. In second year he had fought against the basilisk and won purely by luck again, this time thanks to the Phoenix that belonged to the HeadMaster. In his third year, somehow he had succeeded to arrest Pettigrew, apparently he was hiding all this time as Weasley's rat and survive. In fourth year, he had even won the triwizard tournament. Everything, according to Severus, was caused purely by luck, since Potter never used a fancy spell, he only used a basic spell, a basic spell against an adult death eater, hah, what a laughable thing...

"A sickle for your thought?" Dumbledore voice destroyed his though, with a grumble he snapped "Nothing!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You should learn to lie a better lie, Severus.."

Severus grumbled angrily, he was good at lying only not to the HeadMaster, he was a spy for God sake! "I don't understand, Potter is nothing but ordinary boy, nothing special on him, how could he defeat the dark lord? Could we depend on him simply by an idiotic Prophecy? He couldn't even stand properly against Moody!" He sneered against the Boy Who Lived.

"You should at least let me train the boy, training him one or two powerful spell… This level is pathetic!"

Right on the clue, Moody succeeded to disarm the boy's wand and sent him flying to the nearest wall with a loud bang. Severus winced merely caused he knew how hurt it must be, but Potter stood up quickly and resumed his position. Severus's eyebrow was raising questionably with that performance so apparently Potter body was fit enough to be able to stand and ready so quickly in fighting position, that or his reflex was better than most people.

Albus chuckled under Severus's confusion, he could see clearly what Severus couldn't see. He could tell that Moody was sweating under his robe, his heartbeat was beating loudly than usual, and how his feet started to tremble wit duress. He could tell that Harry was calm, his body alighted with magic and his eyes lit with calculation.

He knew that sooner than later, Moody couldn't even stood a minute faced against Harry. Even from this, Moody himself, could tell that the boy was only playing with him, making him let out all his secret and darkest spell, making him opened his secret card, something he could imitate… something he could learn…

Harry was truly a warrior, he was unlike Severus or Draco was not quite gifted in the lesson department. No matter how many time, the potion master had tell him that A spell couldn't be used against B spell, he could never remember. Harry was learning through battle, he learned it with his body, his magic then simply followed it. His instinct was far definitely superior that his brain.

What Severus couldn't understand and refused to accept was that Harry become much much stronger after every duel, after every battle, he didn't learn how _confudus charm_ was made, but he had learned how to made his stupefy charm stronger that _incedio_ charm, with a little twist of his hand.

Oooh, Harry maybe thought that he was smart, but Albus could see it clearly. Harry Potter is a genius in battlefield. The stronger the enemy was the better since his adrenalin would fasten him to become better, to become a … monster…

Merlin, what had he done…

Until now, he never questioned himself whether it was righteous to create a monster to defeat another monster. What would happen to Harry after Voldemort die? Would Dumbledore needed to subdue the monster he had helped created? And did he had the power to vanquish what he had created?

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

The crash had made his head dizzy, but it was something familiar for Harry, he quickly righted himself and prepare for another duel with Moody. Moody seemed satisfied with his effort, the ex-Auror threw Harry's wand toward the Slytherin. The old man nodded to him and said satisfied. "Rest for 5 minutes, Potter then we'll start again,"

Like usual, he started to groan unhappily, but Moody barked, "You said you want to be strong! So, don't complain, boy, now rest for 5 minutes!"

He groaned more loudly, Moody smirked at him then leaving the boy alone preferably to drink his infamous drink.

Inwardly, Harry cheered, everything was going according to his plan, he purposely agitated Moody so they could train faster, Harry didn't knew whether people knew this, but he learned faster through battle, duel, war you name it, not only his reflex or his endurance like Severus and Moody hoped but also his magic and body became stronger. Harry knew a normal person will have a little fracture in the ribs after that much shoves, but Harry could shake it after a few minutes. He didn't knew whether the others were like him or not and actually he didn't care. But the battle made him more powerful, the harder the risk the better, caused he could test his endurance, he could test his boundary, he could pass his limits and made another limit.

Harry didn't knew if this made him still a human, a wizard or maybe something more, but he knew his body are resilient and his magic followed what his body said, sometimes a Wizard had Magic more powerful than their own body's capacity, it destroyed them, unlike Harry. Harry knew that his simple spell was thrice more powerful than normal wizard, and he knew that a month injuries in his body could heal for a week only.

And the weird thing was that Harry wanted to become stronger, he wanted to duel with a powerful opponent. He wanted to feel the adrenalin sensation that was rushing through his blood when facing with stronger opponents.

Which was quite odd for a normal wizard, wizard was actually a peaceful creature, even the Dark Wizard, they preferred their own kind and seek solitude in their life. Of course, there was someone like Voldemort who was evil by chance and circumstance, adding by the corrupted Wild and Dark Magic that poisoned his body. Harry was not an idiot who thought that Voldemort was evil since he was born, which was a lot of magical community seemed to think. But normal wizard didn't have the pleasure to duel with others, to hear a bone cracking under their hand since the true duel had been forbidden after the diminishing count of Wizard population.

Harry remember the night he had beat up Nott, he knew that he would killed the wizard if Draco didn't stop him.

Harry knew he was not normal. At first, he had thought that maybe he had some creature inheritance in his blood. And the Potter actually had quite creature blood in them, but weirdly, in their birthday day, only Daniel who had his inheritance shown up, apparently Daniel had little fey in his blood, so he was quit fast than normal wizard or human. But Harry got nothing, nada, zero, nil

Maybe he was truly a freak of nature?

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

After the rigorous training, well for Moody at least, he went to the kitchen to ask some light meal for the blond who he knew would still be sleeping in his room. Draco was usually wake up at 6 or 7 in the morning even in the holiday, but when Harry went to practice at five, the blond looked so exhausted so he let him sleep longer. He also put the strongest ward he knew in Draco's room so no one could disturb him. Luckily, today was Saturday, so if there was no emergency no one would even bother the Head Boy.

Harry looked the food in his tray, everything was Draco's favourite for breakfast, scones, honey, fruit, sweet bacon and a hot tea... He hoped Draco's mood would become a little better after this breakfast. He knew that after yesterday even, whether it was the consequences of his action or Nott, Draco would be in bad mood.

Slowly, he crept into the silent dungeon, since today was Saturday, lots of upper class man were in Hogsmead, and the younger one spent their day in the lake or outside… Although people always thought that Slytherin lived in a dark, cold dungeon all the time, didn't mean all of them like it, the upper years had become used to it eventually, but the younger one, usually spent as much time as possible outside, to have enough sun shining on their skin.

He went into Draco's room and whispered the password to the twin snake statue that guarded the entrance. "_Is he awake_?" he hissed in parseltounge.

One of the snake, opened it eyes lazily, his corked tongue slither dangerously then it hissed. "Sss…nnno… mate…sleep…sss"

But suddenly, the other snake hissed again… "Ssss…nnnooo…wake…now…ssss… confuse…sss…" the other snake hissed with arrogance and confident that only a snake could mustered.

"Thanks..." he said simply, knowing snakes didn't appreciated long talk or fake praise.

"Sss…'re…sss… welcome..." both of them hissed together.

Eventhough the snake opened themselves with password, Harry with his _parselmouth _had made them as his spy and guardian, he usually asked them to not let anyone except him and Draco entered the room, even though they had the password. The snakes always saw harry as their master so they had to obey his even the simple words, sometimes Harry didn't even intend to order it but they still did it, though they always gladly and honoured to do that for him.

Thankfully, Draco had never knew about this since the blond always preferred to hold his court in the common room or in unused room in Hogwart. Sometimes he asked his General to come to his room, but never alone, since one of them, whether it was Harry or Draco, always there, After all, there was never too cautious in Slytherin even amongst allies. Harry didn't mind, he knew that in the end, whatever manipulation Draco had done, he did it in the benefit for both of them. He didn't need to know about the how or why or when, as long as everything didn't crossed the line he could accept it, there was a reason why he was sorted into Slytherin… Though when something overboard did happened, he usually confronted his would-be-consort and punished him accordingly.

Silently, he entered the Head Boy's chamber which was decorated in Draco's taste which meant malfoy's taste, which means expensive, elegant and filled with precious ornaments and rugs … The bed itself was a four bed post bed, its size could hold 5 grown up man, layered by silver silk with green pattern, matching the other decoration. He looked over the bed only to find the said blond went missing.

Abruptly panic crossed his mind but then silenced when he turned left and found the said blond sat across the window, the outside scenery is like all the scenery in Dungeon the underwater scenery of the lake, the luminescent blue from the water reflected in his fiance's face, making him looked like a lost child, fragile and hurt.

"I bring you some food." he whispered softly, didn't want to broke this silent atmosphere.

He can't guess what mood Draco was in now. Happy? Sad? Angry? Confused? Betrayed? Harry didn't like it when Draco was mad at him, though he wouldn't admitted it even under Cruciatus, when he and Ginny mad at each other they would yelled, threw things or hex each other, but when Draco was mad, he would just clammed up like shell, sometimes even for a week or more.

The longest time that happened was 6 month after their disaster engagement party, Harry said something that apparently he could admitted now, is over the board then suddenly it was like Draco had shut off from him, like Harry weren't there, at first he shrugged it off, because at that time he couldn't care about the blond. Draco could die from poison and he wouldn't care, but now… Now, it was a different story.

"Hmmm…" the blond only shrugged apathetically and still gazed the underwater scenery.

_Good, not to mad… he still answer me…_

He took a deep breath, putting the food tray on the table beside the bedside. He stood gently behind the blond, then slowly as to not startle the blond, he put both of his hand in Draco's shoulder. Draco was tensed beneath his hand, this made Harry felt guiltier.

"I'm sorry…" He kneeled then softly nuzzled the sensitive spot between Draco neck and shoulder, the smell of vanilla and lavender greeted him, comforting him.

The blond took a deep breath in exasperation but Harry could feel his body relaxed in his embrace, he became pretty good at this _apologizing thing_, "You hurt me..." The tone was said in flat tone, without anger or malice, just saying the fact.

"Yess… I know, I hate it when I saw Nott all over you… Just seeing his hand on your body made me see red…" Harry admitted, he hope that the blond could understand the meaning of Harry's words, that Harry had long forget his resentment for Draco, that although he didn't feel love for the blond, he felt something, Harry needed Draco.

Draco stood up, trying to put a distance between the two of them, his back facing Harry, making it hard for the raven haired man to decipher his emotion. "You almost killed Nott," Now, he turned his face, and Harry could see gleam in his silver eyes, whether for accusation, anger or fear… "And you hurt me like I was at fault, it's not my fault… I am not… I… I won't do that to you, Harry…" Now, Harry could see how he had hurt the blond, prickle of tears started to form in the corner of his eyes, the voice sounded hoarse too…

"Draco…" Harry's hand came to stroke Draco's check but the blond flinched like he was afraid that Harry would slap him. And he could saw it, the bruises in Draco's arm, torso and neck… all of it were his deed. "I'm sorry…" And really what could Harry said except sorry, he always promised he would do better but in the end he always ended up hurting Draco the most, he felt like he was the most big ass bastard in the whole world.

Draco was watching Harry carefully, seeing his guilty expression and those defeated posture. He took another deep breath then suddenly turned his back and leaned his body into Harry. Harry although quite surprised with this turn of even, taking this as an invitation and hugging him tighter, grateful for this small mercy.

_Really, I don't really deserve this man…_

"I am sore all over…"he said flippantly. "And I hope you could ask for some vanishing cream for my bruise and pain relief potion from Severus…"

"I will…" Harry answered immediately.

"Good," his blonde chuckled gleefully. Both of them was silent, taking this silence as a comfort they didn't have lately, but they also knew that Severus would ask why Draco needed those potion, and Harry knew that he would have some lecture, detention and deadly glare or maybe a hex or two from the sour potion master. He hoped, he wouldn't make Slytherin lose some House points, or his housemate maybe started ask, or maybe speculated and gossiped in the common room. But when he nuzzled into the soft blond hair of his fiancé and the vanilla-lavender scent assaulted him, he knew that he deserved it. And he would gladly did it, and if someone dared to said anything to Draco, Harry wouldn't be quiet.

"I will report him to Dumbledore…" Harry said after a while, trying to see the blond's reaction, and like his prediction, the body in his arm became tense again.

"No!" Draco said immediately, strong opposed of the idea.

"Draco…" He pleaded

"No, I said!" the blond said and it was final.

"Draco…" he said exasperatedly, "Nott might take a revenge after this assault, he may do something to you again." he reminded him gently, fixing his embrace, now Draco was literally smothered by Harry's heat.

The blond then turned his back around, there was fire in those silver eyes, "Are you saying that I am weak, Potter?"

"That's not what I mean… It's just that…oh,… for Merlin's sake…" He uttered exasperatedly at the blond who had now stomped angrily to the bathroom and close it with the strongest locking charm he knew…"DRACO!"

"I am not some weak women, Potter! Maybe your Weaselette need your heroic act, but I am a man, a Malfoy, I know how to defend myself… "

Draco remember yesterday event, how it would looked when he was under Nott, helpless and fragile against someone who was bigger and stronger than him. Draco knew that he was gifted in Magic and he knew more dark magic than all the students combined, but with his slender arm and body someone like Nott could easily overpowered him. Remembering it made his body tremble harder, realizing his own weakness, but he refused to be seen as a weak bitch, he fought hard to reach this position and he wouldn't let Harry's man-cave attitude destroyed it. Though it might be hopeless with the event before this, he would need to do some damage control.

Harry wanted that bastard exiled from this school and never showed himself in front of his fiancé again. And he better didn't show his face in front of Harry again caused Harry might have to be shipped into Azkaban. But he also knew about Draco and his pride as a Malfoy, as a leader of slyhterin, "Draco, please…"

"You know Dumbledore couldn't keep it quiet, he would make something suspicious happen, people would be asking, and the Slytherin would know about it…"

"Okay," Harry said at last, after half an hour trying without result to persuade his fiancé, "but I will tell Snape," he said with a voice that didn't accept any argument.

The blond didn't answered, but a clicked from the door answered his question. "No telling Dumbledore?" he asked timidly.

"No, of course not, " he said morosely, "but I will have to tell Snape," he warned the blond.

"Mhmm…" the blond nodded distractedly, "Okay.." Well, at least, Snape knew how to be discreet; he would knew how to punish Nott without further destroyed Draco's reputation.

The black haired savior released the breath that he had been holding before; the weight had been relieved from his shoulder. "Okay.." he said gently, "let's look some of the food I brought for you…" Slowly Harry steered the now compliant blond into the bed and brought his meal toward the blond's lap.

And, maybe, just maybe, after he asked some salves and potions from Snape, Draco would let Harry showed him that Harry could be gentle and romantic, but that would be later much, much later…

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

In an abandoned bathroom, Nott was cursing Harry bloody Potter and his whore, Draco Malfoy, at his feet was Daphne Greengrass, the blond girl silently nursed the injury caused by the brutal power of saint Potter.

"Just you see… Potter! Do you think you could do anything as you please?" In his anger, his nail had digged too deep into his hand, so hard that made the skin tore and little blood trickling along the arm. Slowly and gently, Daphne opened that hard fist, seeing those little blood she licked it gently, lapping it with an eagerness of a cub with its milk…

Smirking, Nott watched his little pet, and what a beautiful pet she was, slender, blond and pureblood too… Daphne's eagerness only made him chuckle, how he wished it was Draco bloody Malfoy that was beneath him, licking his injury like a cat, and submitted to him totally. Thinking about the blond had made him remember the accident that happen just the day before, Potter truly a brute without no manner, Salazar, he doesn't even bother used his wand, only a pure brutal strength and bloody fist.

And Nott couldn't go to Mm. Pomhrey without raising some suspicion about the cause of his injury, not if he wanted to answer the reason why Potter attacked him. And Thank Merlin, it seemed that Potter didn't report him to the Headmaster, sexual violation was a big crime in Magical community, he could had his wand snapped in half in a matter of minutes, no doubt Potter's whore must begged him no to… Cause whether Malfoy liked it or not he had too much pride and wouldn't allowed his reputation to be sullied more than now.

_Just wait… Just wait and see… who would had the last laughter…_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N1: I really had a bad week. Since I'm back to school again for my Magister, I'm super duper busy... But what made me angry was because last week we need to make cheers. Since I do have experience in writing. I made those in about 2 minutes, then gave it to my chief who then gave it to our big chief, but then she went and change it without my consent and in the end didn't even gave me any credits. She really made me mad, and there's of course another story but I'm too lazy to tell…

A/N2: Well, since last week I upload my broken mate, this week I upload A Majestic's Wish. Btw, A Majestic's Wish would be split into 2 part, the 1st arc and the 2nd arc. The 1st arc mostly dealing with Harry, Draco and Wizarding World, but 2nd arc would have a lot of Majestic and action, though I hope I could write a decent one.

And this was the vote result, there was a tie between plot 3 and 4, and sorry, I had to choose plot 4 since I already made 2 somber and sad stories (Majestic and Mate), I need to write something happy… Thanks for those who vote… And as I promise, in 14 January there will be a new stories, a humor one this time…

Plot 1: emice, Guest

Plot 2:-

Plot 3: MDarKspIrIt , piglett , Booklover00

Plot 4: AcaciaDraconis, AlwaysLaughing1, Kyenchan

Plot 5: Kyenchan

Warning: No beta'ed, I really need a beta, anyone interested? Mmm, in this chapter none

Okay... On the story... Let's began

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

A Majestic's Wish

Chapter 11. Trust is important

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Two days since the accident, Draco was awaken by the sound of his modified tempus charm, he had modified it as an alarm since both of them couldn't wake properly in the morning. Today, was Sunday, his fiancé usually had morning training with Dumbledore from morning till the afternoon. Today, he felt so lazy and boneless in bed, his body refused to move but then he remembered that tomorrow was Monday and he still had tons of homework to do.

He wake up and lazily did his morning stretch up, did his usual morning routine, like taking a bath, dressing up basically priming himself about half an hour then went into Slytherin's common room.

When he entered the common room, he was greet by silence, but chose to ignore it. But when a snicker was heard from his left, his ire raised and he turned to glare at the perpetrator. Imagine his surprise when 3rd year slytherin was the one who laughed at him. Slytherin was Monarchy, where the lowest is the 1st year and the highest was their Leader. So for a 3rd year student to laugh at him, the leader of Slytherin, it was not only surprising but an almost impossible event.

Then, he came into realization that it was not only that insolence boy, but almost all the eyes around him was mocking him, some with disgust, one or two there was pity. The pity was come from Pansy and Blaise. When, he casually tried to meet eye to eye to his General, he was being surprised further when they refused to meet his eyes.

Dread started to fill his stomach. Something needed to be done…

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Draco had wait patiently in the usual abandoning room where him and his Generals used to meet, he had sent a hidden message to Pansy before he left the common room, and he knew Pansy would understand his code.

He was sure the girl would come a while later after him, to lessen the suspiciousness. And his prediction came true when half an hour later, he saw the girl enter the room, with a-Notice-Me-Not-charm around her.

Without so much greeting, he asked sharply. "What happen?"

Pansy seemed surprised with his question, "You don't know?' He asked him back warily.

Draco sighed exasperatedly; his hand had already comb his perfect hair disarray, in his frustration. "If had I known then I wouldn't ask you, wouldn't I?" He raised his eyebrow challengingly.

"You really don't know…" Pansy's tone filled with wonder then changed into pity.

"Just answer me, Woman!"

Draco's harsh tone seemed to hurt Pansy, she flinched after that. "Pansy, sor…"

But Pansy cut him off, before he could apologized to her."Potter action last night making you as the laughing stock in our House, Draco…"

Dread filled Draco's stomach, "And what Harry did last night?"

Pansy threw her face to the wall so she couldn't see the anguish in Draco's eyes. "Carrying you like a princess," she swallowed hard. "You look like a bitch and…and…" she uncertainly added. "…and…moreover with the moans and screams came from your room last night…"

"No, Harry wouldn't do that to me, he never forget to put Silencing charm on us! I heard him last night… And he put it…Merlin, what I've done…" The blond knelt on the hard floor, one of his arm in front of his eyes, covering his shame…

"I..." He was speechless…

Pansy sighed, pity in her eyes. "Somebody must be disarmed the spell… I'm sorry, Draco. But, it's over, I can't help you anymore…"

"I...Pansy, please…"

She really couldn't do this, but Draco still had Potter and the Malfoy family, he would be okay. "People though you are Potter bitch, completely useless." The she stared straightly into the silver eyes. "I'm sorry but I'm also a Slytherin, we, unlike Potter or you, couldn't afford to be on Nott's bad side."

This felt like a bitter pill that was hard to swallow…

"I understand..." Grudgingly he yielded…

"Dray..." Pansy called his childhood's name, something she never called him since Draco forbid her when they entered Hogwarts, "maybe Potter..."

"No!" Draco cut her short, fire of stubbornness in his eyes, he wouldn't proved to them that he was only a bitch, someone who needed to be protected and run with tail between his leg when something went wrong to his Master.

Pansy exasperated sigh was his answer. "Well, it's up to you. I'll try to help but..." the next words was quiet, he knew Pansy was powerless against Nott. Draco was safe, _right now_, since he knew Nott knew that Harry was a force to be reckoned with. But Harry and Blaise were neutral in Slytherin, they never butt in the House's politic. And Draco never wanted to change it.

"I need to go," Pansy said softly, fidgeting nervously. "Nott will be suspicious."

Her answer really made Draco realized the dire situation they were in now…Stricken and sad he said. "Just go... And Pansy…" he added softly when Pansy hurriedly went to the door, "Please be safe…"

Pansy didn't dare to watch the blond since she knew she would see a lonely and fragile Draco, something she never wanted to see...

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

He really needed to tell Snape, but somehow his courage had been diminished slightly since an hour ago.

So here, he was, panicky pacing around in front of the Potion Master chamber. He actually quite regretted his bravado in front of Draco. Now, he wished the blond was here with him, telling the Potion Master himself.

He couldn't even imagine the Potion master's reaction, will he be mad? And if he would be, whom those anger would be directed to? Would it be Harry caused he couldn't protect Draco? Or would it be Nott for assaulting his Godson. Well, it was not like Harry was afraid of Snape, but after his relationship with Draco was getting better, he always tried to avoid angering the Potion master since he didn't want to see a conflicted Draco, divided between his GodFather or his fiancé.

He sighed, again, for hundred times, and saw the door to the potion master chamber. Today was Monday, and even the staffs were given vacation, though the potion master was almost always at the school. People said it was because he never had social life except Hogwarts. He usually had given the Slytherin an instruction, if they needed him, to just knock at his chamber, the door would recognize them as Slytherin and give some warning to the potion master. If someone who was not staff or Slytherin tried to enter, well, the ending wouldn't be pretty.

But unlike the usual cold, calm 'yes, enter' reply he was met with some curses and something crashes...

_Hmm, something is weird..._

Therefore, his eyes almost bugged out from his socket when a disheveled Snape opened the door, followed by his godfather behind him, trying to appear invisible.

"Err..." Now, both of him and Sirius become so flustered and red faced.

"Che... Just come in, Potter..."

It was easy for Snape to say that, but after seeing the traumatizing event, he became afraid to enter the Potion Master's chamber. But then he tightened his resolved and slowly and fearfully enter... Watching Sirius sheepishly grinned at him, also disheveled and red faced... Harry raised his eyebrow at Sirius' appearances, he always thought Sirius was straight as an arrow and hated Severus Snape, but he guessed it was just a case of a boy who pull the pigtail's of the girl he crushed.

"And what do you need to tell now, in my day off, at 7 o'clock in the morning, Mr Potter."Though, his tone was cold, harry could see a tint of reds in both of his cheeks, this made him grinning a little, no big smiles or Snape would kill him.

But after a while, his smile dimmed, "Well, it's about Draco..." awkwardly, he saw Sirius and turn his head.

Sigh from the marauder was the answered he hoped. "Well, okay, I know when I'm not wanted… I'll go then." He grinned winningly, then gaved a smirked at Severus's."Bye, Snivellius."

The Potion Master only swoled deeper, but Harry could see the red in his checks became deeper, now he couldn't help his smile back, "Just go, mutt..."

The door then opened when Sirius was gone, his whistle was hear behind the door, after that Snape was sat on the sofa, he let Harry sat on the chair across of him, making some tea for himself and his students.

Severus straightened his postureand tried to come to dark, cold Snape's image, "Now talk.." He said to the snickering raven with a glare..

Harry's mood turned around then, the mood had become serious, especially when the boy told him about Nott's attack and Draco's refusal to tell the authorities figure except Snape.

Severus never cut him off, he listened attentively until he finished his stories, he felt angry with Nott but there was another matter to discuss.

"...we need to tell Dumbledore" Potter said foolishly, adding Severus's ire.

"Against Draco's wish?" He replied curtly, a sneer in his mouth.

Sheepishly Potter added, "I hope you could persuade him..." It was quite surprising actually, because like all Slytherin, Harry actually never care about Dumbledore's opinion, something had changed Potter then, or maybe his concern for Draco had deluded his mind…

He raised his eyebrow questioningly at Potter, "Now, Mr Potter, Draco has a way, he would handle Nott, he is after all a _Malfoy _and a S_lytherin,_ they're bunch of arrogant peacock.. but smart and slick..."

"But..."

"Now about the consequences..." He cut off the blabbering idiot, really, he couldn't stand the idiot, sometimes, he wondered what did his Godson see in Potter…

"Consequences?" The idiot echoed Severus's question

"You had carried him like a princess, fucked him like a bitch in a room full of Slytherin, what do you think Slytherin would react?"

A realization dawned on Potter, his skin became so pale like he was sick."Oh shit..."

"Shit, indeed, Mr. Potter…"

"What should I do? I do remember put a silencing charm in our room, but with a spectacle like that, it would be strange if no one try to disarm or tweak it… Shit, Draco's gonna kill me…"

"Shut up, you idiot!" he snapped at the idiot, "It is not you, you should be concerned with…. It is Draco, he had tried hard to climb into the highest position of Slytherin, with your antics yesterday, the Slytherin would think of him as a weak… and if Nott add a little spices in there…"

Severus didn't need to add anything because Harry already knew about Slytherin and their inner working, just because almost all his friend except Blaise was in Gryffindor, didn't mean he didn't have the same wit as Slytherin.

"I'll kill Nott… really…" He chattered insanely.

The Potion Master sighed at the stupidity of his Godson's fiancé. "Listen, Potter, next month would be torturous for Draco, I need you to be always on your guard… There are someone who's pulling string in Slytherin, it might be Nott like you said, but it could be someone else…"

Instead of understanding his advice like a well mannered man, Potter just snapped up at him. "You don't need to ask me that..." After that he leaved his office without so much ado.

Severus was quite surprised with Potter reaction; apparently Potter had feeling for his godson. Inwardly, he smiled, Potter was already caught in Draco's charm. "We'll see, potter, we'll see..."

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

After he had told Snape about Draco's assault, Harry had become so irritable, he was also becoming distracted. His training that usually went smoothly became a chore for him. He just wanted to back to Draco's room, to hug, protect and hide him from Nott and from the rest of the world.

His training went so bad that Moody succeeded to disarm him twice and stunned him thrice. His body had become blue and black after an hour of training, something which was rarely happen since his healing rate was usually faster than normal person.

"Concentrate Potter, I don't need a turtle in my training." Bark the Ex-Auror angrily.

Harry gritted his teeth, he just want this to be over... He gathered his power in his left hand, now was the time to try the non-verbal spell he had just learned a week ago from watching one of Moody's techniques in fights. The technique was purely Harry though the inspiration came from Moody. And maybe only someone with his constitution could casted.

An hour later, Dumbledore had actually needed to bring the unconscious Moody to the infirmary. He chuckled; he needed to find a better opponent for Harry. It's time to bring Lucius and Severus over for practice match.

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Harry was seemed almost running toward Slytherin dorm, his feet was alight and relaxed. Now, he could back nursing his blond whom he knew wouldn't be in a good mood today. But beforehand, he was rather rudely shoved into an alcove just a few meters before the entrance of Slytherin dorm. His reflexes went ahead and his fist was punched into his perpetrator's gut. An "Ouch…" was heard, a familiar voice, making him relaxed his stance, and wincing slightly, trying to see his assaulter.

_Blaise_… apparently his bestfriend thought it was a good idea to attack someone as trained as Harry was. He just smirked. "Nice sound, Zabini…"

The Italian boy, who now was clutching at his aching stomach, only rolled his eyes, "Screw you, Potter.."

Harry only sighed and said, "And what were you trying to do? Assaulted me in middle on a corridor, you know I will retaliate…" He helped the dark skinned boy to lean on the cold wall of the Dungeon, Blaise's breath now seemed back to normal, though he still rubbed his stomach.

"Geez, I just want to talk, and no," he cut off before harry said anything. "..the common room is not good enough to talk about this kind of talk…"

The mood swiftly became somber after that, both of them, Harry and Blaise stared at each other, one with curiosity and concern, the other with pity and sympathy. And Harry felt he wouldn't like this conversation very much…

"Are you just going to sit and watch the firework explode?" Blaise's words confused him, he talked in riddle… They never talked like this since the first time Harry was engaged to Draco, and they used riddle to make their listener though they talked about mundane things. And now the topic was also same, about Draco…

What Harry caught was, '_Are you not going to do anything about Draco's standing in Slytherin'_.

"It's been a long time since I enter the circle." He replied warily, knowing where this conversation would went. '_I'm outsider in Slytherin, I don't understand about politic'_.

"Your fiancé lately had lost lot of sleep, maybe he was so restless waiting for the firework?" Harry became tenser, he knew that no one could saw beneath Draco's glamour and saw how thin he became. Though, he knew what Blaise meant must be, '_Draco's position in Slytherin had gone downhill_'.

He knew about this after his conversation with Snape, but being confirmed by someone who was inside the Slytherin, he felt the uneasiness crept into his bone.

"I know he had lost a lot of sleep lately, but my intended is smart, he won't let his marks dropping. Though, I would find a way to vanish the cause of his insomnia…"

'_I believed in Draco, he'll find a way. But I'll deal with Nott, myself_."

Blaise only sighed, he knew Harry would never entered politics, even only some House politics on his own. "His lack of sleep might be worsen though." Which meant that, _'If you are not stepping in, it might get worsen.."_.

The Bpy Who Lived chuckled though Blaise could heard a bit of dangerous hint in his voice.. "If that happen, I, myself, would force sleeping draught into his mouth…" Meaning_,'If_ _something happen, anything... Harry would step and didn't gave a damn about consequences..'_

"Well, you're the top dog, Harry." '_You'll be the new leader if u stepped up'_.

"I know, but Draco is not my bitch, Blaise..." _'I know, but Draco will be as my equal, not a slave or sub.'_

Blaise only chuckled though he knew Draco Malfoy would gladly become a submissive for Harry Potter, Blaise knew that Harry wouldn't do that to the blond, though he didn't want to admit it, Harry did care for Draco. Last night action was a mishap in Harry's. He knew this, Harry knew this… Now, they had ruin Draco's image and something needed to be done. "Do you fancy a game of chess?"

Harry smirked, knowing the riddle words… "You know I'm pants at that..."

"Practice makes it perfect, Harry, let's go, I'll even help you..." '_I'll help you within reason, just ask'._

"Thanks..." And Harry really meant it, Blaise was the good definition a best and good friend in Slytherin, he couldn't ask for more.

"That's what friends are, Harry,"

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Harry found his fiance in his room, reading quietly about some non-sense book. When their eyes met, curiously Draco's eyes ran from his gaze, instead he read his book, pretending to ignore him.

_He didn't want to met my eyes…_

He had tried to act casual, but Harry could detect how tense Draco was, how straight his posture were and the tight line of his mouth.

"Tea? Scones?" The blond asked, still avoiding his gaze. Though now he looked straight at Harry's eyes. His eyes looked uncertain, and _are that fear I detected there?_Now, Harry felt guilty, he had never meant to hurt Draco, he might be had those intention first, a long long time ago, very long that it was felt like a dream, but now… just the thought was making him sick. But Harry only shake his head, strengthened his resolve and approached the blond, slowly, as not to frighten him

Draco was becoming tenser, but then gradually relaxed when Harry's hand was put in his shoulder, slowly massaging him. The raven haired man, saw some bruised on those beautiful neck.

_It was me who put it there…_

Somehow that thought made him giddy, possessive instead of guilt…

They stared into each other eyes for a while, green met silver. "Are you okay? And please tell me the truth?" He had just not asked about the physical effect of their rough sex but also Nott incident and the consequences.

Harry's arms were comforting in Draco's shoulder. He want to lean into him, using Harry's power, it would be so easy...

But...

He swallowed slowly to gather his courage and smiled at his intended.

"I'm okay..." When Harry still didn't release his hold, he tightened his resolve and added, "Really...you're too worried…" He added a smile, though its shine didn't reach into his eyes.

Something in Draco"s eyes must be conviced Harry, he nodded solemnly and said, "okay... I trust you..."

Harry's answer was only a hug so tight an intimate that made Draco blushed. The blond's protest was ignored when Harry man-handled him, carrying him like a princess into their bed. Then there, he hug the blond all night a long, making the blond gave him a curious and questioning gaze, something he still couldn't answer. All night, harry held the petite blond closer, tighter, worrying that he might be gone…

Harry knew Draco had his own pride and he would respect that. He knew something was brewing in Slytherin but he had long ago gave up on House's politic, interfering it now would only made Draco's position worsen. But he promised himself, if someone had dared to hurt a single strand of the blond hair, they would pay... With their blood.

_This time, I will protect you..._

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Somehow, today, the unlucky day, Ginny felt her stomach cramps really bothered her. Why did she had to have cramps in the middle of Potion class really bothered her and embarrassed her, did her fear of Snape made his body hormone went crazy too? Hmm, only Merlin would knew…

So, she decided to visit the infirmary, asking for Mm. Pomfrey to give her some potion or maybe healing spell to lessen the pain. At first, Luna wanted to accompany him but she refused it, it was just a simple matter not a big deal, after all. Besides, Snape would literally kill her if Luna did accompany her to infirmary.

"Mm, Phomfrey... I need..." But her voice was bring to halt when she saw something unusual. Draco Malfoy was at the Hogwart's infirmary and softly talking to the school nurse. She knew something had happened to the blond because since about 2 weeks ago she saw how Harry had went from 'normal mode' into this 'really overprotective mode' toward the blond.

It was not really obvious, actually it was really really subtle... But Ginny knew Harry Potter, she saw how Harry eyes almost always came back to Malfoy no matter what the blond did, she saw a gentle touch here and there to relax the blond and how Harry always seemed to accommodate him.

Daniel also seemed to realize it because he couldn't stop the smirk across his face whenever he saw Harry nor Harry stopped scowling when he saw Daniel's smirking face. Though, Harry's attitude never change, usually he was angry and changed his attitude to 'cold mode' toward Malfoy when someone teased them whether incidentally or purposely, but this time he seemed that he didn't care who saw their intimacy and seemed almost flaunt them, something he never did before.

Some of Harry's conquest also complained to her, they said Harry never flirted with them for about a month…a month… A month was a long time, Ginny knew Harry never slept with them, he just did that to hurt his fiancé, but now even that seemed to stop…

He blushed when he remembered Harry's eyes when he saw Malfoy, he looked enchanted, besotted... and possessive. Even when they were a couple Ginny never saw those gaze, literally burning with passion, and something more, something primal…

She was not stupid, she knew they must be had slept together, in every meaning, but she never realize it before… not until _that_…

"How do you feel today?" She heard Mm. Phomfrey's voice usually kind now sounded skeptical.

"Fine..." replied the blond shortly.

"If there was something amiss..."

Again suddenly, Malfoy cut her off, quite rudely in fact. "Everything is normal..."

A sigh…"Mr. Malfoy, I though you need to tell Mr. Potter that..."

The poor woman was cut off again and scolded even. "I appreciate if you keep your vow to be discreet about patient's confidentially, Mm. Phomfrey." The blond said icily.

The nurse could only gave a surrendering sigh, knowing nothing could change the blond's mind. "Okay..."

"If there is nothing amiss, I will be back to my lesson..."

"Very well, don't forget your next appointment."

"I won't..."

After that Malfoy stood up and leave the infirmary, Ginny then trying to hide behind the door. Luckily, the blond didn't even notice her.

This event made her forget about her cramps. What happened? What did Malfoy hide from Harry? She knew that she couldn't ask Mm. Phomfrey, that woman ws good at keeping secret, except to Professor Dumbledore, though she doubted she would tell the HeadMaster if Malfoy's case was not dangerous. Hmm, She really needed to find out soon. Curse her and her Gryffindor's curious nature.

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Last night a village, a Muggle area near Leavesden, an outskirt area of London was attacked by unknown perpetrator. The sign of Dark Mark was put on the air.

The Order credited to Lucius Malfoy's news was able to lessen the damage but nothing could be done to hide the attack, not at this scale and so close to London. The paper went ballistic that day, Daily Phrophet had literally fried Fudge's ass. No matter what Fudge had said, the public opinion of him already went downhill. Fudge even asked for Dumbledore's help in Hogwarts but even Dumbledore, as good as mastermind as he was, couldn't help Fudge.

This matter became so serious that it was even put on the Muggle's newspaper, the prime Minister was so furious because this news had reached the Queen. He called Fudge and scolded him so long and furious that Fudge were shaking afterward.

After that, an rapid election was held only amongst the Wizengamot member and the result was that Fudge was deemed incapable of handling the British Wizard's state of emergency so he had to be replaced.

His replacement was Scrimgeor, the lion-like man were appointed as a new Minister because of his experiences and standing in Auror department.

That day, the wizarding world looked so bleak and grey...

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Bella didn't understand the importance of a white letter with red wax seal in her Master hold. But her Master looked so pleased with its content, he even smile a bit, or maybe it was a smirks? And Bella hate it because it was not her who had made her Master happy.

She knew the letter was come from the Majestic. At first, she thought that they might refused their Master's wish for alliance against Dumbledore and the Boy Who Lived. Though the Majestic hated Wizarding World because they had been casted out, they also never interested in making an alliance to destroy the Wizarding World. Majestic, Bella always thought they were unreal, only a fable, a legend, and when their Master had said that he wanted to contact them, none of them had believed him. Besides, their side already had the upper hand, they didn't need another mystical unreal creature to come and aide them, to fight the war they had created. Moreover, they already had werewold, vampire, and giant... Their victory was already written in the future.

No one in the Light side could par to her master's power, especially that Potter's boy, his power making Bella laughed hard, someone who couldn't even cast Cruciatus properly. Dumbledore might be up to par to his Master if he was 50 years younger...

Voldemort chuckled had stir her daydreaming and like usual, her Master deep hissing voice always did wonder to her. "Bellatrix..."

"Yes. My lord..."

"Go to Malfoy Manor..." That was something Bella never expected, and made her jealous, but then… "Our majestic friend would need the finest accommodation a wizard could afford."

" Right away, master..." She gave a deep bow and kiss to her Master robe, inside she was smirking, better Lucy to deal with those Majestic than her, she didn't know what he would do if she met them… Maybe testing if their power was real? Hmm, maybe, she could beg her master for a little spar with the Majestic…

After Bella had gone, Voldermort gave a hearty laughs, something that made his other Death Eater trembled in fear, and would made Bella jealous later caused she was not there.

Everything had gone according to his plan, there was only a little time left till the Wizarding world becoming his, his to destroy, and his to re-molded into a new world.

_Everything is going to be Mine…__  
_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry, for the late update T_T I've got terrible cases of gastric problem last week from exhaustion and bad eating problem. Actually, I've got a bad news... Although, I had promised that I would update my stories one every week, I don't think my busy schedule would support that. Since I will become busier till maybe early May or late April, so I hope all of you had the patience for me till that months, I guess T_T.

Okay, the nest update would be My Broken Mate... And, I don't know whether it is a good or bad news, it seems that 30 cm differences would have more than 5 chapters since the characters had developing more than I expected...

See you next time...

Btw, please reviews, nee...

* * *

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

A Majestic's Wish

Chapter 12. The Time Has Come

_HPDM+++++++HPDM_

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Today was such a beautiful day for Lucius Malfoy, no Auror that came to annoy him, searching for some Dark artifact, no ministry official that pestered him and no nosy Head Master who didn't understand that his help wasn't needed. So, when he entered the dining room leisurely to spend a delicious meal with his beautiful wife after exhausting a long time in the office, he should knew that there was trouble brewing ahead when only silence greeted him instead of warm hug and soft smiles from his wife.

Sighed, he knew there was nothing like a truly perfect good day.

Although, years of Malfoy's good breeding had prevented him to yelp in fear or excitement, he still couldn't help how his eyes had widen slightly, or the small sighs that escaped his mouth which unfortunately attracted the attention of the others occupant in the dining room.

The first thing he had noticed first was his beautiful wife, which was not surprising, sitting in her usual place, on the left side of the head family seat, his seat, calmly sip on her favorite tea, Assam. This was something unusual for Narcissa since she only drank that tea as replacement for coffee when she felt something had stressed her. Then, his eyes landed on the cause of Narcissa's stress, something that actually surprise and also upset him though he tried to hold himself together. A figure, cloaked by black hooded robe, was covered almost entirely in black and gave the figure mysterious and dangerous persona, had been sitting on his wife left side, the seat that was usually occupied by Draco was now occupied by the mysterious person. Even three meters apart, Lucius knew the stranger had dark, dominant aura, though astonishingly those aura felt harmless even warm if he dare to say so. Both of them had chatted amicably though from the tense of his wife shoulder and how tight her smile was, he could tell how arduous that task for Narcissa had been.

He sighed, _I guess it is time to rescue her…_

He cleared his throat softly again just to make sure their attention especially the stranger's attention would came back to him. Though, inside, he cursed his own protectiveness or maybe his desire to die early. million times, still he gave his usual business smile toward the unknown figure, a polite and calculating smile. Now, at least, they were faced each other, nonetheless he still couldn't see the figure's face or even told whether they were female or male, the only thing he could see was their eyes, gray, stormy and intense eyes. His wife, unusually, fretted besides him then gave him her forced and tight smile, though he could see relieve in her eyes when she had realized that her husband was actually here and could support her.

"Lucius..." His wife stood to greet him, giving him a light peck on his checks "Mr. Karo here was kindly grace us with his presence..."

And like on cue, the person stood and walked toward Lucius, now they were only less than a meters apart and somehow it had used all of his Malfoy's decorum to silence his gasp.

The magic...

It was pure power, cloaking the hooding figure like a blanket, if Lucius didn't sure at first, he knew now that this was the Majestic that his Lord had been waiting for. Then, the figure nodded a little, "Greeting, Lucius Malfoy." He added politely, his voice was like velvet, not too deep or high, it sounded almost melodious. Then, he did something that was unexpected; he let down his hood and revealed his face. Lucius had expected a somber man with deep intense eyes, coupled with a villain characteristic, but he was almost perplexed when he saw the other man's face. The man under the hood was young, maybe in his early twenty, with soft black wavy hair and grey warm eyes, Lucius almost said that he was pretty if he didn't fear for his life. Besides him, he knew that even Narcissa was surprise from her gasps and how her fingers had tightened around his arm. Then suddenly, he smiled at Lucius, his smile was warm and welcoming, somehow it greatly disturbed him more so.

"I hope that I don't bother you, Mr. Malfoy..." The figure named Karo said, "Your wife was kindly entertain me before you could."

"I'm sorry..." He said again, almost lost for words, "if I know such an important person to came, I would came down sooner."

The small and slender man only shake his hand signaling a negative answer. "No...no...no, I actually asked your wife to not disturb you, I'm the guest after all," then he laughed.

His laugh was something that was carefree, and full of joy, something that a person with Dark Magic oozing from under his skin pores shouldn't be able to utter. This made him wonder, why this type of person was helping Voldemort?

"Now, let's sit down and enjoy the meal that was heartily prepare by your house elves, we don't want to make them cried in despair, aren't we?"

Lucius contemplated his fate, here he was sitting in his dining room, trying to maintain the peaceful conversation with the most powerful creature in the world The said creature even though powerful was everything that Lucius couldn't fathom helping Voldemort. He was kind, softly spoken and seemed well bred with nothing like an inch of evil aura in his core. This made him wondered that maybe he could execute his course of action earlier than he had first planned.

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Draco heaved into the toilet bowl again, for the past two weeks somehow the toilet bowl in his room had become his close acquaintance. He was also quite adapted to put wandless silencing charm before he had had to puke his gut out.

Once, a couple days ago, he had forgotten to put the silencing charm and had awaken Harry, who then had became alerted, and smothered him greatly for a week till Draco couldn't handle it and went hiding from his worried fiancé. It didn't mean that Draco didn't take or appreciate Harry's feeling into account, he just felt awkward with the affection Harry had showered toward him lately.

And…

He was afraid… He was afraid that he couldn't hide it anymore.

Then suddenly, the nausea had him full force again, making him throw up for the thrice into the toilet bowl. There was no food left to put out, only acid and water, so he could feel how his stomach churned into a twist, squeezed and turning it painfully.

After that, he was sat down weakly on the floor bathroom, smelling the unpleasant scent in the air and watching mindlessly at the high ceiling. He could felt it, that he was becoming weaker and weaker every day.

_Is this my limit? Are you saying that my time has come?_

His glamour cracked when he went into another coughing fit, the acid had burn his throat, making it uncomfortable and raw to use. He smiled bitterly, thinking about his own fate. Here lied Draco Malfoy, the once beautiful and powerful pureblood, but now he was nothing but bone and skin. Draco walked slowly toward the mirror and grimaced when the mirror only showed him truth that he had been trying to conceal.

Gone was the luminescent and pale skin, instead it was replaced by a skeletal bone covered with ashen color. Draco could see how his cheek bone had protruded greatly and the presence of dark circle under his eyes. But the thing he couldn't see was his magic, the one that was usually thrummed richly under his skin now merely a speck or two beneath his bone.

He was ashamed to admit but to just maintained the glamour had cost him greatly, he felt everyday was another torture. He had tried to eat but everything came to naught, nothing could enter his stomach easily. It was like his body had given up the chance to survive itself, to support himself.

He couldn't hide it again. He knew that his fiancé had become suspicious. Sometimes, he saw Harry watched him suspiciously like a hawk, and never let him went too far from his sights. No, not someday, almost every day, Harry had been tailing him; if he couldn't accompanied him he would ask one of his Gryffindor's friends or Blaise to tail him. It had almost suffocated him, he truly appreciated and glad with Harry protective's side, but for almost years being ignored by Harry, to receive such attention had overwhelmed him. Sometimes, he had wished that everything came back to normal, but then he remembered the past before, the coldness, the loneliness and he felt ungrateful toward himself.

Harry had become so kind, so kind that he thought that all of it was dream. Would Harry change his affection when he knew it? Would Harry change his attitude if he understood? That Draco's power was slowly gone... That it meant the power that he used to bind Harry to him was also gone. That it was meant that Harry had become free, became free of Draco, that he could touched someone else again and that he could kiss another girl or maybe date the Weaselette again.

Since…

Since Draco had lost his power to own him, to restrict him…

Draco had never meant to do it, but he just knew from the first time that it should be Harry, it should be Harry who become his lover, who could made him feel the happiest, the saddest and the angriest. The first time the blonde had met the Boy-Who-Lived was in Madam Malkin's shop; those green eyes had captivated him. Green was all he could remember, he didn't care if Harry was his family enemy or his Lord's enemy. He wanted him, always, even now that he had weakened.

Would Harry miss him if he had gone? Would he become just another memory like many that was amongst Harry's past flings?

He was used to be so strong, to be beautiful, to be…

He frowned distastefully; truly he had nothing but a liar, a magnificent liar. There was no such thing like the Will. He knew that if they checked it now in the Malfoy's vault, the Will would be nothing but a fragment of memory since Draco had lost his Magic to maintain such a powerful magic. He had nothing left; he had nothing to lose…

He couldn't care anymore…

There was no time left for him, his time had come. Draco was used to belief in the fairy tale where everything would be beautiful and had the happily ever after. Now he had realized that there was no happy ending in the real world. The world was nothing but filled with trickery, manipulation and bad faith.

Oh, how he wishes... How he wishes that everything was different...

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

The High priest smelt the fresh scent of tears permeating the air, a familiar scent. He tilted his head toward the source only to find nothing but a residual magic. His heart only felt a pang of deeply regrets and sadness.

"Rin…"Besides him, his flirtatious but also the most affectionate Guardian, Karin, asked him with concern laced in her voice. "What had happen?"

Still, the legal Majestic stood silently, watching at something no one could see, melancholy radiated from his whole body. No one dared to disturb him when he was in one of his mood, so they stood silently, watching with worry in their eyes.

Slowly, the High Priest took a deep breath, and turned his face towards his Guardian. He saw their concern in their eyes, his most loyal Guardians, the one who had always stayed beside him no matter what… Juthian, the nosy and loyal one, Riki, his rebellious and dark child, Sergei, the beast and protector of the pack, Kouryou, the silent assassin and kind one, and the last, Karin, his most affectionate, his most understanding Guardian, all of them expected him to say something.

"It's time…" He said softly. "Please prepare the necessities. We will depart before this week ended."

His Guardian's faces were relieved though there was still some sadness in their face, even in Kouryou, the coldest of all Guardians. None of them was ecstatic; though every one of them trying yo put a brave face.

He hummed softly to himself, and gazing toward the endless sky with that far away look in his face, trying to comfort himself.

"So, you already give up... It's okay. I'll be there soon, please wait for me..."

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

The man named Karo had lived in Malfoy Manor for a week; the well mannered Majestic also never leaved the manor, not even once. Mr. Karo even never once visited Voldemort, but of course Lucius had reported to both Voldemort and Dumbledore about the man's presence in his home on the contrary none of them had asked the beautiful man to visit them, and none of them had visited the kind Majestic.

So, Lucius was stuck as a middle man between the Majestic and to both VOLDEMORT AND Dumbledore. Both of them had asked lots of inane questions, question that at any rate he had to encourage himself to ask the Majestic, and although Mr. Karo was kind, he was still a Majestic who had immense power that greatly cowered him.

_Coward, both of them_, he thought to himself_, and people said they were the strongest Wizard in our World._

Luckily for Lucius and his detrimental health, Karo was truly a kind man, he never snapped or rose has magic or hand toward the occupant of the Manor. He was respectful unlike Lucius's other questionable Death eater comrade. He was actually a perfect guest, so far.

So today, Lucius gathered up his courage and approached the cheerful man in the balcony.

Actually, that was almost 10 minutes ago… He had come 10 minutes ago with the intention to talk but no matter what he still couldn't gather enough courage to face the said man. Sometimes, he really cursed his Slytherin's blood for self preservation.

Finally, he heard the other man sighed. "Please, some out, Mr. Malfoy, I won't bite, not so hard at least." Ashamedly, he thought that as powerful as Mr. Karo was, he must be able to detect his presence easily since 10 minutes ago and felt his anxiety. He cursed his fate today and could only hope for the best.

Hesitantly, the blond haired man came out from his hiding place, at the same time, he notice Mr. Karo had turned his body and leaned further into the balcony so he could easily talk to him easier. Playful smile was etched in his face, and his eyes was filled nothing but mirth. He could sense that the other man must be laughing at him, automatically; red was colored his complexion giving another amusement into the other male.

The man gave a soft chuckles, "No, need to be shy, Lucius." Then he added politely. "I can call you Lucius, right?"

"It's fine." Lucius confirmed, steadily, contrasted with his turbulence heart, "I don't mind…"

He heard the other man sighed again, guiltily knowing the cause was the tense atmosphere surrounded them both. "It's hard in here, right," he tilted his head upward wistfully. "In my place people called each other by their surname not by last name since a lot of people didn't have last name…"

"They don't?" he asked not only for the sake of conversation but also because he was quite curious about the Majestic's history.

"Yes," then he smiled charmingly since Lucius's interest had perked up." You must realize that I never tell you my last name?" The other man silence was enough answer for the Majestic. Actually, his curiousness almost made him ask about that, but he simply dismissed it caused he thought the elusive Majestic wanted to hide his identity. "It is because I don't have one, a last name, that's it." The black haired man said simply. "I was raised in orphanage…"

He smiled when he saw the conflicted expression in Lucius's face. "It was not so bad in fact, unlike those in Muggle community where they said people mistreated child like us… It was quite friendly and good, really, I have lots of friends, kind caretakers and good place that I could call home.

Before, the High Priest was borne Etera was like a war zone, since our people like to fights so much and have lots of power, the battle usually ended up in disaster so that's why there was a lot of child like me, a nameless child they had said." The he smiled bitterly."A child without known parentage…"

The he added again. "Thankfully, after the High Priest was born people had started to restrain themselves,"

"So, it was better now?"

The other man only sighed sadly. "I wish that is the case, however…" he kept quiet again. "It was true that there was rarely a full fight battle after the High Priest was born, but…"

The blond man raised his eyebrow, it seemed today, the other man was chatty and what kind of Slytherin Lucius was if he didn't used this opportunity. "Did something go wrong?" he asked sympathetically.

The majestic frowned unpleasantly, like he remembered something bitter. "I don't like this 'cold war', where people mistrust each other and seemingly could stab each other suddenly when provoked. In the old days, people fight, brawl and curse each other, but they were smiling at each other after each battle, they were kinder and warmer, now it is just…"

Mr. Kora didn't continue his explanation; he turned his back again and seemingly seeing nothing at the endless sky, maybe contemplating his life.

Before he could stop himself, Lucius had asked, "Why do you help Voldemort then?" He almost screeched in fear when he uttered his Lord's name, no one even Severus dare to called his Lord's name.

When the Majestic didn't answer or rebutted angrily, he provoked further. "You know that he was evil, from your description and after this week knowing you, I had concluded that not all Majestic was an evil, they were just misunderstood. A race that was filled with fighting spirit and Magic to back it up, but…" this time he couldn't help to let his anxiety and worry laced his voice, he took big gamble with this, since the other man would knew his stance after hearing this. "But, Voldemort, everything about him is pure evil; he didn't have any kindness left in himself. If he won, there would be nothing but sorrow in his wake. You shouldn't help him with your pow…"

But before Lucius could add his spirited speech the other man suddenly cut him off. "Because…" Kora only watched Lucius with sorrowful eyes. "Because, I helped Voldemort not for the Wizarding world's future, nor for Voldemort, I helped Voldemort because I was selfish and have a wish, and helping Voldemort could help me accomplish this hope."

Angry had clouded Lucius's mind, his words was also affected. "That was absurd! Do you know how much destruction Voldemort had caused!?" In his mind, he could see the death of his family member, his beautiful wife, the brave Scorpius and his enigmatic Draco, he couldn't let it happen. "With your help, he could…"

Mr. Karo turned his body so quickly and said in decisive manner. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy." He said stiffly, "I couldn't help you…" the way his name was uttered had absolutely demolish every hope Lucius had had before. "I will forget this conversation had ever existed if you promised to never repeat this again."

Lucius knew he was dismissed without being told to, so with the left dignity he had, he gave a slight bow toward the other man and left the balcony, leaving the other man to his musing.

Kora who had been left along, tuned back to the endless sky, back into his dreamland state and whispered sadly. "Everything is for you, Rasa. I will burn the world into black crisp if it is what you need…"

* * *

=^_^= HPDM =^_^=

* * *

Kay, the stories had progress further, it would be a couple more chapter till the Majestic's Wish ended... And I would guarantee it that none of you would expected such ending ;P

Cookies for those who could guess it...

Please reviews...


End file.
